<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Cry Because It’s Over by ImBadAtNamingThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867950">Don’t Cry Because It’s Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadAtNamingThings/pseuds/ImBadAtNamingThings'>ImBadAtNamingThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song and Dance of Light and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least not for real, Autistic Luz Noceda, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Lumity, Mild Gore, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Swearing, The Major Character Death warning is a trick, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, cosmic horror, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadAtNamingThings/pseuds/ImBadAtNamingThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest recesses of our minds lies our subconscious. Within that subconscious lies our deepest, darkest fears. Things intrinsic to our very existence as witches.</p><p>Within those fears, a single beast awaits, ready to feast upon those foolish enough to face it and their fears.</p><p>When you leave this room, you are going to face that beast. I could tell you that there was nothing to fear but fear itself, but even if that were true...</p><p>You’d still have something to fear.</p><p>
  <em>- Excerpt from Student’s Guide to Grometheus the Fear-Bringer<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rewrite in progress!<br/>Chapter 1: done!</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Original Character(s), King &amp; Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Gus Porter, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Song and Dance of Light and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing to Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity has a bad dream, Luz gets worried.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the rewrite! Took long enough huh? Enjoy this FIVE THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER.</p>
<p>YEAH I DOUBLED THE FUCKING LENGTH YOU’RE WELCOME.</p>
<p>Jk I love you guys and all the support and love for this story was absolutely awesome even if I know it was absolute shit.</p>
<p>But absolute shit it won’t be for much longer!</p>
<p>Also check out my other stories! Especially Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing! Or y’know the sequel to this fic, Everything in Moderation!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Amity</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sickening crack echoed through the throne room, the sound reminiscent of everything she <em> despised </em> in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could even turn, she knew what cruel fate had befallen her ally - nay, her love. In a moment her entire reason for living, for helping lead this rebellion, was stripped from her fingers, rent like the flesh of a butchered not-hog. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Defying the instinct that flooded her body to ignore what had transpired, to focus on her fight and pretend, however naively, that Luz was completely fine, that she would get at any moment; instead, she turned to bear witness to her worst nightmare. Luz’s body laid strewn across the stone floor, a small pool of red inking its way through the cracks in the ruined ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity’s bile sac dropped into an abyss in her gut, a strange variation of sad panic filling every fibre of her being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity rushed to the woman she loved, dropping her prior engagement without a second thought. The Emperor could wait, the love of her life came first. Boscha could handle him for a bit, couldn’t she? Her staff clattered to the cold floor as she slid on her knees, coming to a stop by Luz’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was blood <em> everywhere </em>. Coating her gambeson, soaking Amity’s shoes, pouring out of Luz’s mouth and splattering onto the tiled floor. Luz coughed and choked up a fresh wave of the horrifying liquid, sending hot, red droplets freckling across Amity’s face, but she couldn’t care less about it, as her own blood ran colder than the ice of the knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite everything, Luz chuckled through her coughs, running a weak hand over Amity’s pauldron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehe, this is totally not how I expected to go out, but… hey. At least I get to die ~<em> in the arms of an angel </em> ~. You’re <em> my </em>angel, Ami, you know that?” She sputters out another cough. Had this been under any other context, Amity would have turned as red as the tomatoes in Willow’s garden, and laughed at her love’s heavenly singing voice punctuating a human joke she was unlikely to understand, even after a lengthy explanation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, under the dire circumstances presented before the two, she could do little except choke back a sob. “Luz, you dumbass... you can’t leave me alone in this hellhole. Not yet. I haven’t even told you- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told me wha-.“ Whatever term of endearment she would’ve used was cut off by a disgusting coughing fit, blood heaving through her lips and staining her gloves. Amity could barely stutter out a response to Luz through her tears, opting instead for a mute grievance. Even in a situation as pertinent as this one, with the object of her affections dying in her arms, she couldn’t confess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz gave her a far off stare as more blood trickled from her mouth, dripping from her lips, down her chin and soaking into her dirt-streaked collar. “I… I’m sorry that I have to leave you like this, mi amiga, but even now, I know you can win. You’ve... got this… g-good...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz trailed off as life left her. A final shuddering breath passed through Luz’s lips, running a devastating death shake through her body before it stilled forever. Her eyes, now blank, were devoid of the energy and pure, undistilled <em> life </em> that burned within Luz’s every motion, thought, and action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wailing cry wracked Amity’s body as Luz died. Through sobs and heavy tears, she managed to whisper her last confession, a sacred veneration just for her and Luz. Somehow, someway, she hoped that her love could hear her in the afterlife, or wherever she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she exploded, in rage and in grief, directing the full fury of her power at the monster that had wronged her. The weak foundation crumbled like breadcrumbs under the weight of her grief, and the room fell in upon itself, burying them in rubble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the dream… no the <em> nightmare </em> slipped from her mental fingers, falling into a grey mist as she returned to consciousness. As she came to, she swore she could see a familiar morphing blackness at the edge of her vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity shot upright in bed, drenched with sweat. Her violent awakening would have flung the sheets away from her had they not clung, sticky and damp, to her clammy form. A sob escaped her lips, barely suppressed and raw. As Amity calmed herself, she began getting out of bed, her sheets and comforter clinging to her legs and hindering her movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing out the window at the moon, Amity judged from its position that it was about four in the morning. That would have meant at least five and a half hours of sleep. ‘A new record.’ Amity thought humorously to herself as she pushed into the bathroom connected to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Amity slumped over to her sink, gazing into the mirror resting there. A disgusting visage gazed back. She looked as dead as she felt, and there was a definite taste of death in her mouth. Her hair fell in minty tumbles around her shoulders and over her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hair band was stuck in her hair somewhere, having become lodged during her tossing and turning in the night. There were obvious bags under her eyes and her eyes themselves had a scary look in them. She splashed some water on her face in hopes of maybe washing the sleep away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold helped to wake her up, but did nothing to hide the bags or alter her expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity looked revolting, like nothing that Luz could ever be interested in. She couldn’t ever imagine someone as close to perfection as Luz, waking up in the morning, only to turn over in bed and see a beast like Amity in the state she was in. If she did, surely whatever miniscule amount of love Luz had for her - probably pity - would vanish in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought that Luz, the girl she loved with all of her being, could be as disgusted in Amity as she was in herself was a scary one. It’s a thought that Amity didn’t want to dwell on, and yet, with the state she was in, she couldn’t help but snowball into worse and worse scenarios in her head. Before long, her fears spiraled out of control, morphing with her newfound dread of never working up the courage to confess, to create a nasty vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity watched her expression fall aghast in the mirror, her reflection one of terror. Images flashed in her mind, a film scroll of nightmarish fantasies, each one ending in the same way. Amity confessed to Luz on her deathbed, although whether it was her’s or Luz’s never mattered. Luz always rejected her completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too much for Amity to handle in the fragile state she was already in. She felt the frayed nerves and fear rise in her throat, she barely made it to the toilet before losing her dinner from the night before. The acrid taste was lost to her as panic filled her once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to get <em> out. </em> She had to go somewhere, and do it quickly. If she stayed in that Titan-forsaken manor for another moment, she would lose what little was left of her mind and her stomach. In the back of her mind, a memory resurfaced. An ancient one, one of her and her father in a clearing in the middle of Blight Forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been there on account of her recently arisen magical capabilities and her father was training her in the art of abominations. It was rigorous, hard work, but she had to thank him for it. If he hadn’t put her through the wringer, she’d never have been half as good at abominations as she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t the time for her to dwell on memories, it was the time for her to <em> run </em>. Amity shoved her way out the door to her bedroom, not bothering to don any semblance of proper clothing in her delirious state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cleaning abominations her father had summoned put up a little resistance as she bolted through the manor, but with a simple wave of her hand they were dismissed in a puddle of ooze. Her bare feet nearly slipped on the marble steps of the grand staircase, but she caught herself on the railing as she went down the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passing the bust of Great-Grandfather Blight, a modicum of sense wriggled its way back into her mind. It was telling her ‘<em> turn back now </em> ’ and ' <em> Father will be displeased to discover your absence </em>.' She didn’t listen to it. Instead, she burst through the front door and out into the warm early morning air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had Amity had more presence of mind she would have thanked the Titan that she had this meltdown in the dead of summer; had it been winter, she would surely have frozen. As she neared the gate to the estate, Amity looked up at the stone perches on the side of the large metal gates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, the gargoyles on watch didn’t awaken at her approach, and she was able to carefully slip her way through the slightly ajar gate, before continuing her sprint down the path and into the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Luz</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz was having a wonderful morning, she had woken to the sight of a sleeping King, which, she had to say, was <em> adorable </em>. Not only that, but she found out that Lilith had left to go ‘soul-searching’, and Hooty was asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the makings of a perfect start to her day and she twirled her way down the stairs, full of vigor and happiness. Today was going to be a good day, she was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her aspirations of a perfect morning were further fulfilled as Luz entered the kitchen, settling down into her chair as Eda prepared breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda was humming a tune to herself as she cooked the food, doing a dance to the music that only she could hear. It was obvious to Luz what Eda was making, as she did this exact song and dance every time she had made it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Yogor ng llll h', mgah'ehye's get llll h'’ </em> , Eda’s special breakfast surprise. It was different every time, but the same effort always went into it and love was the only ingredient Luz truly carbut bout. Well… as long as it was also edible, but <em> that </em> was another prerequisite that Eda didn’t <em> always </em> meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, Eda had finished her cooking, and slid a plate of the food across the table to where Luz sat, sitting down herself at the head of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as good as it almost always was, a pleasant treat to indulge in before she headed to school for the day. Luz quickly finished her breakfast, shot a lightning fast ‘thanks’ to Eda, and praised how good the food was, before running out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about 2 seconds, which Eda spent mockingly checking an imaginary watch on her wrist, she came back, as she had forgotten her bag at the door. She sheepishly grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder, before bolting out the door again. She was unimaginably grateful that Hooty was still asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was hot and muggy, as was common in the Boiling Isles, and the path through the woods was narrow. Luz didn’t like going through the woods, not one bit, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Eda was refusing to take Owlbert out, on account of her lack of magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just didn’t know if Owlbert could recharge his magic since Eda had none, but since palismans were connected to their masters, it wasn’t too far-fetched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether he could or not, Eda wasn’t taking any chances until they knew more, which left Luz to walk through the dangers of the Demon Realm. Alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her worries and the strange noises that filtered out of the bushes every few yards, her mood remained untainted. She skipped happily along the trail, dancing to a few human songs stuck in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was unsurprised when a tooth faerie flitted out of the canopy above her, screaming something about her skin. Demons of the aptly named ‘Demon Realm’ seemed quite fond of humans, and not in the good way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz had learned quickly that despite their scary demeanor and appearance, tooth faeries were pretty harmless. They were easily overpowered or slapped aside, as Luz demonstrated, slapping the faerie as if it were an overly large bug. It was the tooth faerie’s older cousin, the <em> bone </em> faerie, that was dangerous, as Luz had also quickly learned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It screeched as it hit the ground, not moving, its wings twitching a bit. Luz didn’t worry though; it wasn’t dead, just pretending to be to lure her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had learned that lesson the hard way, Luz shuddered just thinking of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring what had just transpired, Luz continued her merry jaunt down the path to Hexside and within a couple minutes, the large school of magic was within her sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz sped up considerably once she caught a glimpse of Willow’s teal hair through the trees. She called out to her friend as she rounded the corner, waving animatedly. Luz perked up even more when she noticed Gus standing next to Willow’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once her friends finally noticed her, the two witches turned on a dime and rushed over to meet Luz as she ran up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wassup guys?! Are you ready for another day of magical shenanigans, that <em> may or may not </em> result in perilous danger?!” Willow and Gus chuckled before joining with Luz to walk down the promenade. They stopped and sat down once they reached the steps to the building, they were gonna wait for Amity. Amity was usually the first to arrive,but everyone should get a break at some point; she didn’t need to be first <em> every </em> time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naturally, the second their butts touched the concrete steps, Gus launched into a grandiose tale of how he beat his dad at Scribble, a game that Luz had noticed was eerily similar to Scrabble, the only caveat being that if you played an illegal word, an interdimensional beast came to devour your soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat and waited but, though more and more of their classmates filtered into the school, Amity never showed. It was odd for her to not show up first, but for her to be late? Unheard of. It worried Luz to no end, but she figured that her friend was just sick, or late. For the first time in her life. It happens, she’s sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three friends waited, but Amity still hadn’t shown up by the time that the bell screamed. Luz’s worry grew, a gnawing feeling in her gut that proved inescapable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the trio said their parting words and left for class, Luz still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She went through most of her abominations class worried for her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz couldn’t help but listen to her thoughts as they repeatedly drifted over to Amity. Although it was most likely just a case of being sick, Luz had seen Amity come to school sick, in fear of being marked absent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the period went on, Luz thought more and more about what might’ve happened to Amity, and the more she thought, the worse the thoughts got. Luz’s mind spiraled down, deep into the terrible depths of her psyche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the thoughts had reached their lowest point, Luz made a decision, and that decision was to find out where Amity was, and what had happened to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her first investigative lead was Edric and Emira. They were Amity’s siblings, so naturally they’d be the ones most likely to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, it would be slightly more difficult than usual to find them, as they were most likely skipping class. Usually they would be in their Illusions In the Grave class then, but Eda had told them of her ‘prank stash’, hidden in the Hexside attic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had found out that Eda was Lord Calamity, and had started harassing the Owl Lady to tell them her pranking secrets. Finally, Eda got fed up and told them to find her prank stash, which -  as Luz knew first hand - didn’t exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz plotted all throughout the entirety of second period, barely paying enough attention to the Bard Track class to not be kicked out. She finished developing her plan as the bell screamed, signaling the start of the lunch period.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she needed now, was the help of her friends, and possibly the Blight twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz made her way down the hall, deftly bobbing and weaving through the packed crowd that had formed. Before long, she reached the cafeteria, ignoring the trays out on the counter. She wouldn’t have time to eat anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After scanning the large cafeteria, Luz found Willow and Gus sitting at a table in the far corner, Willow ate her sandwich quietly, while Gus talked so animatedly that Luz could hear his ramblings from her position at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz rushed over to where her friends were sitting, sliding on the bench to join them. She slid right into Gus, who nearly leapt out of his seat at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Luz! What’s up?” Willow waved at Luz, while Gus greeted her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so you know how Amity wasn’t here this morning?!” Luz’s speech was moving fast as her mind was racing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah? Why?” Luz slammed her hands on the lunch table, causing a few stares to be sent across the cafeteria at her, which she pointedly ignored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She still hasn’t shown up yet, Willow, and I’m worried,” Luz dragged out the last word of her statement, and Willow shot her an unamused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s probably just sick or something, Luz.” Luz groaned, and got up in Willow’s face as she explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Amity comes to school even <em> when </em> she is sick! It’s not like her to be absent <em> at all! </em>” Willow raised a finger for her rebuttal, but before she could speak, Gus slammed his hands on the table in a similar manner to Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! That isn’t like her at all! We should go find her and bring her back to school!” Gus slammed a fist onto the table as he finished speaking, but pulled back afterwards and cradled his hand with small unshed tears in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willow sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You two are gonna do this no matter what, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz and Gus nodded, “Yea,, probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I have no choice,” Willow sighed again. “I’ll come with, but only to stop you two from being dumbasses, okay!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz pumped her fists into the air in excitement and Gus rubbed his hands together rather… menacingly. Willow rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch, eating it quicker than she was previously, but still taking her time compared to Gus, who scarfed his meal down in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz bounced excitedly in place as she waited impatiently for Willow to finish. Once she finished her food, Luz grabbed Willow by her wrist and began dragging the poor girl out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few minutes of searching through the upper floors to find a hatch, but before long, they discovered the telltale beaded string that hung from the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz hopped up and pulled the string, causing the hatch to the attic to fall open, a ladder crashing into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A plume of dust filled the air around the trio, causing them to break out into a coughing fit. Once the dust finally subsided, they began climbing the ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were in the attic, Gus cast a spell circle over his hand, waving it over the path they took, checking for any traps good ol’ Bump might’ve left there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attic was like a maze, hallways shifting and debris falling in on itself. Luz was intrigued by the architecture, but a more complete exploration would have to be postponed til a later date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz vaguely remembered the path they had to take to get to Eda’s old stash. She had been tricked into searching for it, same as the twins were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that she had found was a stale gummy slug and a ten snailbill, so it was unlikely that the twins were going to find anything either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long, they heard the telltale sound of two people rooting through centuries old piles of rubbish. Edric and Emira were digging through old stacks of wood and chairs, growing more frustrated by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re never gonna find these damned pranks!” Edric exclaimed suddenly, tossing down a dusty metal lunchbox as he stood angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “~Not with that attitude, we aren’t!” </em>Emira shot back in a sing-song voice, continuing to dig through increasingly more slimy trash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the three freshmen approached, Luz cleared her throat to get the twins’ attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey uh, excuse me guys, but do you know what’s going on with Amity?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira stood from her search and brushed her pants and hands off. “What d’you mean, cutie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz blushed and wrung her hands together, “Well, she wasn’t in abominations this morning, so I was wondering if she was sick or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… well she wasn’t home when we woke up. We thought she had gone to school already.” Emira looked as if she was starting to get worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it! Something’s wrong here!” Luz exclaimed in victory, while it was concerning that her friend might be in trouble, she was <em> right. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I concede, you were right, Luz. Now, any ideas on where she might be?” Willow raised her hands placatingly, before turning to ask the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… well there’s nowhere she’d go to really…” Emira turned to ask for her brother’s opinion, but he was still absentmindedly digging through the piles of trash and bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira grabbed Edric’s side and twisted the skin over his ribs in many vicious pinch, causing him to yelp indignantly and push her angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Em!?” Emira steadied herself from being pushed and knocked Ed over the side of his head with her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey dipshit! Welcome back to the land of the living! In case you haven’t <em> heard </em>, Mittens hasn’t been at school at all today!” Edric rolled his eyes and flung an extra wet chunk of garbage at his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And <em> why </em> do we care? She’s probably out doing some boring shit, like studying or reading those awful Azura books.” Emira scoffed, but Luz puffed her chest up in offense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Those Azura books are <em> not </em> awful! They are great, thank you very much!” Emira held Luz back from attacking Edric over insulting her favorite franchise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> We care </em> because- think about it, Eddie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you not to call me that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever! Think about it. Mittens <em> never </em> misses school! Not for anything! Mom would have her <em> head </em> for this! What if she’s in trouble?” Edric sighed and sat down on a dusty, half broken couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, you’re probably right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira smiled smugly at her brother and flicked his forehead. “Like always.” Edric just grunted at her and she smirked, “Go on! Say it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh… <em> like always. </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira noogied his head, causing Edric to push her away. “That’s right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Ed… any ideas on how we could find her?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric looked down, seeming to think for a moment, before perking up. “Ooh, Mom has that tracking spell on her, remember?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira snapped her fingers and made a sound of agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz jumped up and down in excitement, “We can use that to track her, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup, we have an app on our scrolls for it.” To prove her point, Emira summoned her scroll and tapped on a small icon, which pulled up a map not dissimilar to a GPS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The map had a small blinking red dot on it, situated over a small forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, she’s in a forest?” Luz asked, looking up from the scroll to a contemplative Emira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not just any forest, look.” Luz looked closer as Emira zoomed in, over the forest were small letters that read ‘Blight Forest’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in Blight Forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys own a forest?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira chuckled a bit and pulled up her contacts. “Yeah, but we should probs call her before we go traipsing through the woods.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz nodded as Emira tapped on the icon that read ‘Bitch’, just below the icon with Edric’s face, which read ‘Bastard’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scroll buzzed for a few seconds, before a click sounded and Amity’s voice came filtering through the magical speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, Emira!? As if I could get a single damned day to myself without getting bothered by the corrupted fruit of Father’s loins!” Amity spat venomously into the scroll, causing Emira to pull back, fire crackled in the background and Amity was panting hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mittens, do you know what time it is?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity scoffed and the sound of splintering wood came through. “Noon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what day it is?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of a roaring fire came out of the scroll before Amity replied. “It’s Titan’s Day right? Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emira grimaced and held the scroll closer. “We have school today…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was barely audible, but Luz could hear the distinct sound of a snort. “So?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz rushed forwards and took the scroll from Emira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” but Luz ignored Emira in favour of speaking into the scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mitt-I mean, Amity, you missed so much of school, what do you mean ‘so’!?” There was a pause on the other side of the scroll, the only sound for at least thirty seconds being the crackling of fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luz? What are you-you know what, nevermind, I don’t care. I’m not going to school today, I just need a day off. I have everything studied already so it doesn’t really matter anyways. Ed, Em, go tell mother and father that I was training.” The twins shared a look and looked down at the scroll in concern as it clicked, signaling that Amity had hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well… you heard the girl. She just needs some alone time.” Edric said, although he sounded less like he was convincing them, and more like he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz stepped forwards and threw her arms in the air. “But she sounded upset! There’s so many things suspicious about that call! Did you <em> not </em> hear the actual freaking <em> fire </em> in the background?! I call bullcrap on <em> all </em> o’ dat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willow laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke up as well. “I’m gonna have to go with Luz on this one, sorry. She’s right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Augustus shouted from behind them, “Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed and Em groaned in unison, “You’re <em> right </em>, we gotta go save Mittens.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[TW-Self-Harm, Self-Loathing, Suicide Attempt]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Amity</b> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a couple hours and a quick power nap for all of Amity’s pain and sadness to turn to unrivaled, broiling anger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bad dream, an early wake-up, a terror unlike anything she’s experienced? It pissed her off that she had to go through it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nightmare lingered like a bad taste in her mouth; she was missing school, and had worried Luz because of it. Yet another thing she did to hurt Luz. She worries for everyone, even those that she shouldn’t, those who are unworthy of her loving attention, those like Amity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she was letting off steam, taking her anger out on some poor trees and plants that had nothing to do with anything she was dealing with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity was in the process of tearing apart and burning down a clearing. It was therapeutic, if destructive to the wildlife. While she felt bad for possibly harming the animals, in her mind she had convinced herself that it was just what she did, it was her nature. She was a Blight after all. Hiring people was what they did. Besides, what was a few more trees to what she’d already done?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully she had the presence of mind to order her abomination to scare the animals away, so that they do not get directly hurt by her flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A burn on her arm twinged painfully as she paced. She had gotten the burn from saving a squirreltopus that had gotten stuck in a tree her flames had begun to burn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity stopped pacing for a moment to stare at the burn. The skin there was reddened, with traces of pink from her magic use. She flexed her arm experimentally, and tears nearly came to her eyes from how much it had hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when she did it the second time… it felt good. Not that it didn’t hurt of course, but it hurt in a way that felt right. As if it was what she deserved for all that she’d done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She conjured a flaming pink sphere in her hand with a spell circle and held it close to her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small hair on her arm began wilting away and singing, producing an acrid smell that nearly made her gag. Nevertheless she pushed on and finally touched the fireball to her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A searing pain erupted, causing her to lose concentration and drop the fireball, making it explode against the ground, disorienting her and tossing her a few feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she came back to her senses, she realized the heat that was surrounding her had gotten hotter, and as she looked around, she realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was surrounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ring of pink flames circled her in flickering waves, licking at her feet and drying out her skin and lips. Amity’s every instinct told her to move, get out of the way, get to safety, do <em> something! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she didn’t. She simply gave up. Amity laid down and let the flames whisk her away to a better place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Betad by the amazing RainbowBuddy! Check out his fic, One Lifetime is Not Enough! First chapter betad by the also amazing TwoPercentMalk! Be sure to check out their fics, Anxious Butterflies, or Something More? and Ravenstead, too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity gets saved by her knight in shining cat hoodie.</p><p>Luz gets burned... literally.</p><p>Meanwhile Emira and Edric are being better than usual siblings.</p><p>And Gus is a fifth wheel this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was informed that my POVs were a little hard to follow, so I made it obvious who's eyes you are seeing through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Edric</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the group of friends left Hexside the three illusionists among them used a clone spell to create perfect body doubles of the five. Edric begins instructing the illusions. “Alright Ed and Em 2, you have a mission. We’re heading out, and we need you two to take our places while we are gone. Same goes for you three as well.” He points to the clones of Luz, Willow, and Gus. “Cover for your doubles, and don’t try to revolt like last time we did this... it won’t end well. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Edric gives a final panning glare to the clones, then turns a 180 on his heel and struts back towards the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty-then my compatriots, our clones have been given their orders and <em> should </em>follow them to their logical conclusion. I kindly informed them that they shouldn’t revolt, and sent them on their merry way.” Edric explained to the teens as he returned. </p><p>“Mittens should be that way if this tracking spell is accurate.” Emira says as she points to her left, reading something on her scroll.</p><p> </p><p>“We should head out now, before someone finds us.” Luz says.</p><p> </p><p>Edric raises an eyebrow at that. “Yeah right, no one comes near here at this time of day. <em> You just want to be able to ogle at our sister again, don’t you </em> .” She sputters and turns red at the memory. Edric remembers that day <em> very </em> well.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>It was a weekend, and Amity was spending the night at the Owl House. Edric didn’t think much of it, after all he and his twin sister often spent many days away from home. It was a stifling and toxic environment around their parents, and it was completely understandable to want to leave, even if just for a day.</p><p> </p><p>But Edric still didn’t miss the chance to relentlessly tease his baby sister about spending the night at her crush’s place. After Amity admitted to her crush on the human so she could enlist the twins for help at Grom, they never let up about it. She didn’t even go through with their plan anyways, so it was only fair.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when he went to pick up Amity from the Owl House, the door flung open after a quick conversation with the terrifying, feathery door knocker. And he saw Amity fast asleep on the couch, with none other than Luz, sitting on the floor next to her, staring dreamily at his sister’s sleeping face. It was adorable, but it was also a great chance for some blackmail on the human girl. She was near impossible to get blackmail on, so now might be his only chance. He quickly summoned his scroll, and snapped a picture.</p><p> </p><p>The flash and sound of a picture being taken startled Luz out of her distracted state. She jumped up, whirled around, and saw Edric standing there, looking over his newfound evidence of Luz’s crush on his sister. He knew it was a thing, he just wasn’t aware of how bad she had it… until now that is.</p><p> </p><p>“EDRIC?! When did you get here?” Luz screamed at first, but tried (poorly) to compose herself. Her voice was an octave higher than usual as she laughed nervously, and blushed hard. “It’s not what it looks like Ed! I swear!” He laughed heartily, which devolved into simple giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? So care to explain what you were doing staring with half lidded eyes, and a love struck expression on your face, at my sister? ‘Cause it looked a lot like you were watching her sleep, because you have a crush on her.”</p><p> </p><p>She paled, her nervous grin fell into a grimace. “Okay, ma—bye it is what it looks like. I’m sorry… Please don’t be mad that I have a crush on her.” When Edric heard her confession he couldn’t help but cackle. “You don’t have to laugh… it's not that funny.” Edric wiped a fake tear from his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry-“ he giggled again. “But, I just find it really funny. I’m not mad at you, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked relieved at his reassurance, but still kind of sad. “It's too bad that she doesn’t feel that way about me-“ he cut her off with a curt laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah no, she <em> really </em>likes you Luz. It’s not my place to tell you exactly how she feels, but I just want you to know that she wouldn’t stop being your friend for liking her. You should most definitely tell her how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell who how she feels?” Amity sat up groggily, she had just awoken.</p><p> </p><p>“NO ONE!” Luz said loudly, jumping straight for damage control. The yell caused Amity’s ears to flick downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mittens. No one. Let’s head out okay? Mom and Dad will be home soon and we need to get back.” Amity looked confused, her sleep-riddled mind lagging behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww. Bye Mitte- I mean Amity.” Luz corrected herself.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Luz</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz isn’t even able to choke out a response to Edric’s teasing before she is dragged along, heading for Amity’s current location.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind leaves the teasing behind to focus on her worries for Amity’s safety. ‘Who knows what that fire could have been, Amity sounded exhausted as well. Maybe she was fighting something?’ She thought to herself as they neared the missing witchling’s location.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Willow gasped, her eyes wide as she stared off in the distance. Gus turned back and gave her a confused look. “What’s wrong Willow?” He asks as he falls behind to her position in the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Gus, do you see it?” She points to a spot in the treeline.</p><p> </p><p>“See what?”</p><p> </p><p>“The smoke!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes widened as she looked closer to where the plant track girl was pointing, and sure enough, there was smoke pouring out of the clearing. “Oh no! That’s where <em> Amity is!</em>” Emira exclaims to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Luz hears this and immediately takes off running in the direction, running full sprint. “Come on guys! We gotta get there before she gets hurt!” Luz yells as she quickly separates from the group. “Luz wait up!” She hears Gus yell after her, she doesn’t slow down. ‘I need to get to her <b> <em>now</em> </b>’ Luz’s thoughts screamed at her. She was close enough to the fire to smell the smoke now, her legs burning from the long sprint.</p><p> </p><p>She jumps over so many roots, and critters, that she could never count, even if she wanted to. Her lungs were screaming for her to stop now, the smoke filling every breath. She can’t stop. So she pushes through the pain, and tears that are now making their way down her face.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds she bursts into the clearing, seeing nothing but purple flames destroying everything around her. Panic-stricken, Luz scans the flames for any sign of her friend. “Amity! Amity! I’m here! Where are you?” The only sound is the crackling of fire, without that the silence is deafening. She begins running through the flames, pulling ice glyph after ice glyph out of her pockets. It isn’t enough and soon the fire surrounds her.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t pay the magical flames any mind, her witch’s wool cloak nullifying many of them. Those that aren’t blocked by the cloak are burning her skin and uniform, but she doesn’t care. All she can think about is finding Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Then she sees it.</p><p> </p><p>Through the fire she catches a glimpse of mint green hair, her heart jumps at the sight. She begins to run towards the area she saw, yelling along the way. “I’m coming, Amity! I see you! I’ll save you! I-“ her mantra is cut off when she reaches the girl. In the center of the blaze lies Amity Blight, purple fire clinging to her clothes, and burning away her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The sight would’ve made Luz lose her lunch, if she had any. She rushes to her crush’s side, and she rips off her cloak. Luz uses the cloak to smother the flames on Amity’s body, and wraps it around her hunched over frame, picking her up. As she picks the girl up, her right arm catches on the flame next to her. A searing pain runs through her as her arm burns, but goes away quickly. She ignores it in favor of taking her crush in her arms out of the blaze.</p><p> </p><p>She rushes out of the fire in the clearing just as the rest of the group arrives, barreling through the treeline. Emira screams when she sees the state Amity is in. With her angry red skin and blood (dried, burnt and fresh) on her extremities. Edric is deathly pale, and looks as if he might throw up soon, but takes his baby sister from Luz’s arms when she offers.</p><p> </p><p>When Amity leaves Luz’s arms Gus yells, “Luz your arm! Holy Titan what happened?!” Luz looks down at her right arm and nearly faints at the sight, <em> it was on fire.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She screamed and began patting the purple flames off of her arm. Willow also drew a spell circle, and shot a spout of water onto the burn site. Once her arm was extinguished she cringed at the burn left behind. She couldn’t feel any of the top half of her forearm, but she knew if she could it would hurt like <em> hell </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her arm was covered in burnt and dried blood. Her skin was charred, and blackened around the site. She couldn’t look long enough to determine the entirety of the burn, but she knew it was <em> bad </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Emira drew in a long hiss of breath when she saw Luz’s arm. She walked over to the human and gently grabbed the wrist of the slack arm. She drew a spell circle over the wound, and tried her hardest to heal it.</p><p> </p><p>Luz felt light-headed as the healing spell took effect. The latina saw the wound in her skin closing, as the blood fell away and the skin healed itself. It was fascinating how her flesh knit itself back together, with strands shooting across at high speeds, pulling and stitching her skin whole again. Emira has a face of intense concentration as she focused on the spell she was casting.</p><p> </p><p>As the spell finished, her arm finally came back together, with a large scar running its way up the limb. She was amazed but suddenly felt <em> drained </em>, like she hadn’t eaten or slept in weeks. She, naturally, immediately passed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Emira</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Emira finished up her healing spell. She had always been the best out of her siblings when it came to healing magic. Edric had the natural born talent, but he never bothered to learn any spells, and Amity was terrible at it no matter how hard she tried. Emira learned a few spells however, and had the Titan-given talent as to boot.</p><p> </p><p>So she was surprised at how Luz reacted to the spell.</p><p> </p><p>She should’ve expected this, honestly. She was human so of course it would be different. When witches had healing magic used on them, it hijacked their immuno-conjury system and used their bile to heal wounds. It was tiring, but useful. Humans had no bile sac. So it couldn’t use any magic to heal her.</p><p> </p><p>It was confusing her as to how it had worked in the first place, but it concerned her when Luz fell forwards onto her, unconscious. At least she wasn’t dead, and had a healed arm now, despite the scar. ‘Speaking of,’ Emira thought, ‘scars aren’t typically left behind by healing magic.’</p><p> </p><p>She carefully handed Luz to a silently worrying Gus, and Willow. Willow picked her up while Augustus looked over her wounds, checking her vitals in the way that Luz had taught them to do in case she was hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Willow spoke up suddenly, “I know this part of the woods. Luz’s house is this way.” And with that she began to walk up a hill and towards a path Emira could see pretty far off. </p><p>“Okay, let’s bring them there and they can rest up at the Owl House.” Edric said, appearing to her right suddenly, with their baby sister in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Emira had healed her while Luz and Willow put out the fire on her arm. “Em, can you take her please? I’m gonna stay behind and put out this fire.” Edric whispered to her, offering Amity to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Edric, when you are finished, make your way to the Owl House okay?” Edric nodded an affirmative as he handed her Amity. She took their baby sis in her arms as he turned and walked away, she was lighter than she looked, and was out cold. Emira sighed and pressed a sisterly peck to Amity’s forehead and walked after the three freshmen. While she walked she leaned down and whispered in Amity’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mittens, I don’t know if you can hear me right now but… I love you okay? I’m sorry about being such a terrible big sister to you. Please be okay, I’m sorry.” She leaned down and pressed her forehead to her sister’s, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” A few tears fell from her eyes, and onto Amity’s face, mixing with the blood and ash. Emira brushed the water away and held her sister closer to her body.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two Amity began to whine and shift in her sleep. Her eyelids scrunching down tighter, and eyebrows furrowing. The sight and sound of her baby sister having a nightmare hurt her deeply. There was one way she could comfort her, but she hasn’t done it for her in at least 8 years. But this was worthy of breaking the streak.</p><p> </p><p>So she purred, the rumble rising in her throat while breathing created a loud sound similar to that of a cat in comfort. When the vibrations and sound reached Amity down in her arms, she relaxed and stopped fussing around, a serene look falling on her soot stained face. She smiled down at her work, continuing to purr. She had forgotten how therapeutic it was.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira looked up. They were standing in the clearing in front of the Owl House. Gus broke away from Willow and Luz, and walked up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoot hoot! H-e-y little guy, I liked your dance moves from before! Do you wanna hear my life story again! Hoot! Or maybe about the bug I ate earlier?! Hoot hoot!” The bird tube was winding animatedly around poor Gus, who looked in physical pain from the grating sound of the house’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No Hooty. Sorry, but is Eda home? We need her.” Hooty gave Gus a thoughtful look, then he let out a loud hoot and shot through the window on the top room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as his head broke through the window an explosion rang out and smoke poured out of the hole in the window.</p><p> </p><p>“DAMMIT HOOTY YOU MESSED UP MY GLYPH!” She heard Eda yell from the inside of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Hooty shrank back into the door, covered in soot, and smiling manically. “Eda will be down soon! Hoot hoot!”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of awkward silence, and staring later, the door opened and the Owl Lady stepped out. She was covered in soot and pulling a few miscellaneous items out of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Eda</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright kiddos, what can I do for you…” Eda’s greeting trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her. Gus on the verge of tears, a solemn, purring Emira holding/comforting an unconscious Amity covered in leftover minor scrapes, burns, and ash. And Willow, with a worried, contemplative expression, holding an unconscious Luz, who is covered in ash, soot, <em> cuts, and a long burn running up her arm </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen when she takes it in. She pushes past Augustus and rushes over to the gently resting Luz. “What happened?” No one answers for a good 20 seconds, this pisses Eda off. “What the hell happened to the kid?! Did you do this?!” She points to Gus, he shakes his head as fast as he can. She points at Willow, she slowly, and sadly shakes her head no. “It was YOU wasn’t it, Blight?!” She jabs an accusatory finger into Emira’s, no longer purring, chest. </p><p> </p><p>“No ma’am, it was an ac-“ she is cut off by a now awake Amity putting a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it was m-me miss Eda, I did this to h-hurt Luz. It’s my fault.” Eda is stunned for a moment, but she realizes what must have happened.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not. This isn’t your fault, kid.” Amity looks taken aback, but quickly that turns to anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is! I set fire to a forest and Luz had to save me! It is my fault, and you can’t convince me otherwise.” She turns her head to the side and her nose up, in a classic sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, kid. I can’t convince you otherwise, but I want you to know I don’t blame you.” Amity looks as if she is going to continue the argument, but gives up as she knows she has no leeway.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring the kids in girls.” She gives a ‘come hither’ expression with her finger to Emira and Willow. “You can come in too little man.” Eda says as she turns to a sidelined Gus who was standing awkwardly by the door. He beams at her and rushes in, Willow and Emira not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>After all the kids got inside, she went in too and closed the door. “Where’s the other green one? What’s his name, Edward?” She asks the Blights, Emira responds. </p><p>“He’s putting out the fire right now.” Amity seems to sink lower into her sister’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.” She turns and walks over to one of the new chairs she had installed. “Y’all can sit down ya know.” She gives a cursory glance to the teens in her living room, they all find seats on the couch, Willow sitting Luz down across her and Gus’ laps. Amity left her sister’s embrace in favor of a seat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I want the full story, little Blight. All the juicy details."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Same as last chapter I want your guys' harshest criticisms, no holding back.</p><p>Offer for a beta still stands!</p><p>I got a LOT more positive feedback than I was expecting, despite asking for it I got little criticism. IDK if you guys were sugar coating, or I'm a half-decent writer. But nonetheless here is another chapter ripe for the picking apart by the harsh critic that I know is within all of you reading!</p><p>Till tomorrow you beautiful people, imbadatnamingthings out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A due explanation is given, some theories are formed, and a cry is had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this chapter is too short. I wanted to get it out today, and felt that the last line was sufficient.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Amity</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity sunk further and further into her spot on the old, stained couch as she explained what happened that morning.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t explain what her bad dream was, but she did say it was <em> very </em> terrifying. Amity lied about why she was curled up in the middle of the blaze. She explained that the fire had snuck up on her, (which <em> was </em>true… to an extant) and that she had used up her magic and didn’t have the strength to dispel them and escape. Which was a painfully obvious lie.</p><p> </p><p>Amity had tried to kill herself with her own flames, which was a fool’s errand, for spells don’t harm their casters very much. (Unless it was a spell designed specifically for that purpose.) Willow gave a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look at her confession, but didn’t push for the truth, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke however, was a different story. The flames that she created may not have harmed her much, but the smoke they produced burned her lungs, and caused her to be thrown into coughing fits during intervals in her recap of the events of the day up to that point.</p><p> </p><p>The Owl Lady gave a long sigh when she finished her spiel. “So. You had a bad dream, freaked the fuck out, left, burned some clearing to the ground, got caught up in your own fire, and Luz got hurt saving you. Did I get that right, minty-fresh?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity gave an incredulous look to Eda at her new nickname, but nodded quickly in affirmation to her assessment. “Ugh, did you try to heal the kid’s arm or somethin? Cuz, I’m not too sure that scar was there before.” </p><p>Emira spoke up, “yeah, I used a healing spell on her, but she passed out when it was finished. Her arm was on fire for a while, when she was carrying Mittens to safety. It was a <em>b-ad </em>burn.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity was reeling from finding out just what she did to Luz. The guilt she felt over scarring the girl for life was immense. Her eyes were tearing up, and she was going through the beginnings of hyperventilation just thinking of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith spoke up from the threshold she was leaning against that lead into the kitchen. Amity hadn’t noticed her arrival, “hmm, yes, something similar happened when I used a healing potion on the human-“</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Luz.” Eda interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, something similar to this happened when I used a healing potion on <em> Luz </em>. She got very tired after I used it, despite the cut I had used it on being quite superficial.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you have any ideas as to why these things happened to her?” Edric piped up from his recently acquired spot on the cramped couch. He had arrived in the middle of Amity’s explanation of events, having come from clearing the flames.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith thought for a moment, “Luz and I tried to find out what had happened the next day, through her giving herself minor injuries and me healing them. But we came to no definitive conclusion. If I knew how her body healed a major wound, I might be able to get to the bottom of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eda gave a hard glare to her elder sister. “Not happening. It was bad enough I had to stop the kid from giving herself paper cuts for you to heal, I’m not letting you two do anything more.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira suddenly lit up from her teary eyed sister’s right. “Lady Clawthorne, when I healed Luz’s burn, it healed weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith raised an eyebrow, “weird how?” Emira began to explain how the wound healed to the elder Clawthorne, and she looked more and more contemplative as she took in and mulled over the information. </p><p> </p><p>When Emira finished up her description Lilith was silent for a moment, but soon spoke up, with a slow realization cascading over her face. “I understand now! Humans’ bodies heal naturally, using no magic. Healing spells typically speed up our own healing process by hijacking the magistasis process, and enriching our bile-blood, then quickly proliferating. It must’ve done something similar to Luz! It most likely took control of her biological healing process, and just sped it up! No wonder there is still a scar left over on her skin!” </p><p> </p><p>Lilith’s eureka rant got faster and louder as she paced back and forth. Eda looked up, a baffled look on her face. “No wonder Luz conked out!” the Owl Lady yelled, “she told me once when she got sick that humans need rest, and a lot of noot-tree-ants to heal! It must’ve used up her healing stuff and made her crazy tired!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I might have overdone it then?” Emira was quiet, her shaky question near inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>Although Eda still heard it, “no kid. Even if she doesn’t wake up for a while, it’s better to sleep for 2 days than to have to deal with 3rd degree burns.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s eyes finally hit their limit. When she heard that Luz might be out for days, she started bawling loudly, choking out apology after apology with her face buried in her hands, tears flowing in rivulets down her arms and drops falling from between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Amity felt Emira and Edric (who had sat himself down to Amity’s left) wrap their arms around her sobbing body. She was shaking like a leaf blown in a storm, wracked with cries flowing freely from her voice box.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone but myself. She wasn’t supposed to be there. I’m sorry for being such a burden.” Her confession slipped out in the midst of her self-deprecating ramble. When she realized what she had said she paused… then cried even louder, slipping out of the twins’ arms, and onto the floor, pulling her knees up to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay Ami. I’m right here. Breath in slowly, hold, then breath out.” Amity heard Willow of all people comforting her, as she too, slipped off the couch and onto the floor, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.” She softly repeated this mantra to the slowly calming witchling. </p><p> </p><p>As Amity came back from her pit of sadness, she realized how stupid, and weak she must look to the people in the room around her. She didn’t even know Eda, or Augustus that well, and here she was. Losing herself, and her composure in front of them. And Titan help her, <em> Lilith </em> was there, watching her student break down in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Amity didn’t even have to look up to know that everyone in the room was either giving her a look of pity, or disgust. Neither of which she was sure she wanted. Willow was still there, her hand had moved from her shoulder, to her back, rubbing circles into Amity’s spine, still repeating her mantra.</p><p> </p><p>As the last of her sobs left her body, Amity breathing calmed, and she looked up, expecting to be sent out of the house for her loss of composure.</p><p> </p><p>All she saw were looks of sympathy, and sadness that she had to feel this way. Her brother and sister had tears in their eyes, and looked on the verge of tears. Gus <em> was </em> crying, (although that isn’t saying much) King, who had come into the room not too long ago, with no context, finding his favorite tummy scratcher crying, and his boo-boo buddy hurt, and unconscious on the couch, was weeping silently too. He was a <em> very </em> sympathetic crier, (although he denies it vehemently) and Amity, knowing this, felt bad for exposing him like this. </p><p> </p><p>Eda, and Lilith were occasionally glancing over with sad, sympathetic gazes. The women were having a quiet conversation, discussing something unheard. Willow had an unreadable expression, she was still rubbing Amity’s back, but had stopped the mantra. Her glasses were askew on her face in a way that the light obscured her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Ami?” Willow asked her, a compassionate tilt to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay now. Thank you Willow, I needed that. I’m sorry Miss Eda for crying.” Eda looked over at the two, having wrapped up whatever conversation she was having with her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it kiddo. We all need a good cry sometimes. Just let it flow, that’s what I do. Then again, I’m so perfect I don’t even NEED to cry!” There it was, the Owl Lady couldn’t be heartfelt and sappy for too long. She had a reputation to uphold after all, and narcissism was the best way to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Amity gave the smallest of smiles and looked over at a lightly sniffling Gus, who was wiping his eyes. “What time is it anyways?” She asked him, expectant for a quick answer, after all, he was the one with the watch demon on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh uhhh…” he looked down, and read the time. “Oh farts, it’s like five-thirty my dad is gonna KILL me!” He shot up, and jumped off the couch, Luz nearly toppling off with him. </p><p> </p><p>“OOPS I’M SO SORRY LUZ! AH JEEZ MAN, UH SEE YA!”</p><p> </p><p>He ran out the door, and left for town. “Wow. Um I’m sorry but I have to leave too. My dads are expecting me back by six for dinner.” Willow chuckled abashedly, and stood up to leave. Before she did, she patted Amity’s shoulder, and leaned into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re going through. But I do know that this had something to do with Luz. So you should tell her how you feel when she wakes up. It will make both of you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>And with those parting words, she left. Leaving Amity to stew over what she needs to do. She already figured Willow knew, she was observant, and Amity wasn’t <em> exactly </em>subtle. </p><p> </p><p>The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. If she told Luz about her feelings, it would crush her fear of inaction, and gave her the <em> slightest </em>chance of getting something meaningful out of it. But there was still the problem of rejection.</p><p> </p><p>If she got rejected, it would be her worst fear come true. It would be devastating, and her heart might just stop. But Luz wouldn’t stop being her friend, right? And what if, <em> what if, </em> she <em> does </em>reciprocate. The thought made her feel warm inside, and suddenly all she could think of was romantic and sappy moments with the human that stole her heart. ‘Bah! These are just fantasies. Never gonna happen.’ She told herself, despite how sad the train of thought made her feel, it was true.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Mittens. We gotta head out too, Mom and Dad aren’t gonna be happy you skipped.” Edric startled her out of her deep thinking, pulling her to her feet. </p><p>“Let’s go baby sis, see ya Lord Calamity, and Lady Lilith, take care of Luz.” Emira was behind her, all but shoving them out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Miss Eda, I’m sorry for the trouble. I’ll probably be back tomorrow if that’s okay with you?” Amity called out as she was dragged out the door by the wrist. </p><p>“Yeah minty-fresh, you comin over to check on the kiddo would be just fine.” Eda replied, stepping up to the door to close it behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The door shut behind them as they made their way down the steps, the door owl nearly trying to make conversation, before being shut up by a glare from Amity. Giving a cry of “wow! Hoot! Rude! You can’t talk to anybody these days! Jeez!”</p><p> </p><p>The walk back home to the Blight Manor was a long and silent one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't get rid of the first chapter notes! :( My work has been cursed, nooooo. :((((  I still want that harsh criticism! Those of you who have replied with criticism i appreciate it. But even that wasn't harsh enough to make me feel bad for an hour! C'mon guys! I want you to roast me like Luz's arm... too soon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bad father worries for his favorite child, and the Blight children return to their familial prison.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OH MY GOD. I had to max out my hours at work, because my sister landed her dumb ass in the hospital, and I had to help pay the medical bills for some reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Alador</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alador was furious. He had had a loathful day at work, having to deal with new recruits his energy and patience was sapped. Only for him to get a call telling him that his youngest daughter had NEVER showed up to school, and the twins had replaced themselves with illusions.</p><p> </p><p>He could understand, and even <em> expect </em> the twins to do something such as replace themselves with clones. They had done it before for Titan’s sake. But to not only do that, but to <b> <em>kidnap </em> </b>their younger sister was a step too far.</p><p> </p><p>Amity had a perfect record. She never missed class, no matter the circumstances. It was unheard of for her to drop in grades or have a tardy slip. The only possible explanation was that the twins had taken their sister and done something.</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed… Alador was worried. School ended an hour ago and his daughter hadn’t returned yet. The twins hadn’t brought Amity home yet and he was worried. If their intentions were to ruin Amity’s record, then they would’ve been home by now. Perhaps it was something more?</p><p> </p><p>He entertained this thought for a moment. ‘Maybe they tried to commit truancy, and brought their sister along, then got attacked by some beast!’ Alador thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>With the new theory broiling in his head, he was starting to panic. What if he never got to see his children again? Never got to watch them grow into powerful witches to make him proud? Spend the rest of his days sitting in tense silence with his distant wife?</p><p> </p><p>The thought was horrifying. He was about to grab his staff, call the authorities, and take off after them himself. But was stopped in his tracks when he heard the telltale sound of the Blight Manor’s ornamental front door opening. Being in his own home, his magic was amplified, allowing for a quick teleportation to the bottom of the grand staircase, where his children awaited.</p><p> </p><p>The entrance was dramatic, yet necessary in the long run, as it displayed how livid he truly was.</p><p> </p><p>When he appeared he saw that Edric and Emira were trying, however futilely, to hide their sister behind their back with an advanced invisibility spell. To even a trained eye she would’ve been completely invisible, but to Alador, with his powerful magic enhanced by being within the Blight Manor, and his training to spot such spells, he was barely able to tell she was there.</p><p> </p><p>He would’ve been impressed, and even <em> proud </em> of the twins for pulling off such a high caliber illusion spell. But he was <em> very </em>upset at that moment, and the fact they even tried to hide Amity from him made him even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU WERE GONE FOR?!” His scolding voice boomed throughout the cold walls of the interior of the manor. He laid into the twins, and with each passing moment they shrunk in upon themselves, their shoulders trying to make them appear as small as possible, as though to spare them from his fury,</p><p> </p><p>He had stopped yelling at the top of his lungs and at this point was just loud, and stern. “To think that you two not only thought it would be a good idea to kidnap your sister and ruin her perfect record! But keep her out until six o’clock, when I have already spent an hour worried, wondering when you three would return, if ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Edric and Emira looked confused when their father accused them of taking their sister. “Uh. Dad we never took Mittens…” Emira chimed in. </p><p>"Yeah. She left on her own.” Edric finished for her.</p><p> </p><p>They refused to even admit to their obvious transgressions, and blamed Amity for missing class. Which was so clearly a lie, that it made his brain short-circuit. He let out an undignified ‘uuuhhh’ but quickly pulled himself back together.</p><p> </p><p>Then, thinking over their confession to the contrary of his accusations, he realized that they must be lying. Lying enraged him. He roared at them, “LIARS! AMITY WOULD NEVER MISS CLASS!” The anger in his eyes was crystal-clear, he had had enough. His rage had finally boiled over the pot of his self-control and he reared back against Edric, ready to slap the truth out of him. After all he was the one who was easy to break. Which Alador hated how much it reminded him of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Right when his hand was about to connect with its target. He heard his precious youngest daughter, the spitting image of him, speak in the tone that <em> he had taught her to use only in situations when you needed to be in charge.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <b>“Father!”</b>
</p><p>Her voice cascaded around the foyer, her vocal cords not able to reach the volume of her father’s, but able to express her intent clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Amity</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alador pulled his hand back as though he had been burned, Amity had used the sternest voice she could muster to stop her father, and get his attention before he hurt Edric.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Amity? What is it?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it. It’s true, I did skip school on purpose. I had a bad dream and left for some air this morning. I lost track of the time, and nearly got hurt before Lu-Emira and Edric saved me.” She had almost slipped up and told him about Luz. She could never let that happen, not because he would hurt Luz, she was his clear favorite and anything she wanted he would provide. (To an extent.) But because mother would find out, and suddenly Luz would find herself on the wrong side of the Boiling Sea. </p><p> </p><p>Her father gave her a dumbfounded look. He clearly hadn’t expected to be disproven, and certainly didn’t expect Amity to have skipped school on purpose. “I-I uh, I’ll let it slide this one time. I won’t tell your mother either, only because this is the first time you have been truant. Don’t do it again or you will be forcing my hand young lady.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he left, still in heavy thought over whether or not his daughter was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Amity let out a breath of relief, and she turned back to her siblings, having dropped the invisibility spell when their father turned out of sight. “I’m gonna go take a shower and get this ash off of me.” She starts walking away, and starts up the stairs before stopping. “And… thank you.” She barely turns her head to admit this, but admit it she does. And before her gratitude can register with the twins, she takes off quickly up the stairs and to her room, locking the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a relieved sigh when the door clicks, signaling it had locked.</p><p> </p><p>She walks past her small, twin sized bed. She had never asked for a bigger one, so she had ended up stuck with the tiny thing. She gives a passing glance to the desecrated emperor’s coven poster, Amity tore it up when she found out what Lilith had done. </p><p> </p><p>She finally stopped at her bathroom door, she pushed it open and was confronted with the site of her breakdown. Amity cringed at the memory of losing it over her own thoughts, she was better than to be left a mess on the floor of her bathroom over some nasty thoughts. ‘And yet’ a voice spoke in the back of her mind, ‘there you were, weak and broken, lying on a bathroom floor.’</p><p> </p><p>She shook the self-deprecation from her head, and decided, against her better judgement, to view upon herself in the mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. Her hair was ratty, singed, and sticking up in some places, with burnt sticks and leaves everywhere. Her face was covered in ash and soot, and had scrapes running across it.</p><p> </p><p>Then she noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>Her clothes were burnt, and shredded. She was unimaginably thankful that the twins had cast an invisibility spell, because father would’ve lost it. Then she thought of how Luz must’ve carried her out of the blaze with her in this state. She flushed red just pondering it, before she realized that was probably the reason Luz had given her the cloak. To protect her decency, not to protect her herself.</p><p> </p><p>Then something clicked in her mind, ‘shoot! I still have the cloak!’ She had haphazardly tossed the cloak down when she entered the bathroom, and didn’t think much of it. She had to return the cloak. Because it meant a lot to Luz, and she couldn’t just take something like that.</p><p> </p><p>She gingerly picked the garment off the floor and folded it, cradling it like a newborn child. It was dirty, and clearly hadn’t been washed in a while. ‘Luz would probably appreciate me washing it. I’m sure they can’t wash much at the Owl House.’ Amity thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>So she put the cloak onto the cleaner’s rack. Her father’s cleaning abominations would have it cleaned by the next day. She let go of the breath she had been holding since she picked up the cloak. Amity was terrified of damaging it in any way, for it was something of Luz’s and she had already hurt her enough. It was too much to have destroyed something she cherished too.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off her tattered and singed clothing. Fire magic spared the caster, not what the caster was wearing, so she had to throw away the beyond repair outfit. It didn’t worry her any, she had a walk-in filled with the latest in Boiling Isles fashion, so she was set for things to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned the knobs on the shower, and the Ahuizotl began its downpour of near-scalding water onto the teen. The water cascading down her back was so soothing that she nearly fell asleep on her feet. The magical water was slowly massaging her shoulders and cleaning her.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the next hour or so picking different souvenirs from the forest floor out of her soaked mint-green hair. Thankfully the Ahuizotl water cleaned the rest of her efficiently enough that she didn’t have to use any product.</p><p> </p><p>The shower was very cathartic, as she got out and nearly collapsed from being too relaxed. She wrung her hair into the sink, before grabbing a towel to dry the rest of her. Amity then grabbed the hair-drying Jinn that was lying on the counter while she dried the rest of her body with her other hand.</p><p> </p><p>She raised the demon to her hair as it blew, and finished drying her hair. She wrapped her towel around her body, and entered her closet. She picked out, and put on pajamas, as she wasn’t planning on leaving her room for the rest of the day. It was getting late anyways.</p><p> </p><p>She finished up in the bathroom and sat down at her desk, writing about her day in her diary.</p><p> </p><p>She fell asleep around ten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA bet you didn’t expect an Alador POV! He’s based heavily off of my own dad, so forgive any OOC moments after we meet him in the show. I’m really sorry this is so short, and forgive me for taking so long.</p><p>I have a beta now! My partner is beta-ing for me, they are awesome, and I wish them the best of luck in reading through my terrible writing.</p><p>Criticism is still heavily appreciated! C’mon guys! Step up your criticism game. I’m getting so much praise and my brain is like ‘no! Happy chemicals baad.’ And it’s BS but I crave being told how bad of a writer I am.</p><p>Anyways, love ya, see ya soon (I hope) and good day you beautiful people.</p><p>-ImBadAtNamingThings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see how our favorite human is doing, Lilith catches up on her anatomy homework, and King has some dialogue for once.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m working overtime on writing to make up for the late chapter. Despite that I’m really proud of this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Luz</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darkness, all Luz saw was darkness. Darkness that consumes and devours. Darkness that seeps into everything you love and destroys it. She was scared, she didn’t know where she was, or what had happened, all she knew was fear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “</em> <b> <em>Interesting,</em> </b> <em>” a voice rang out and boomed throughout the oppressing darkness. Luz’s fear spiked even more, and she began hyperventilating. “Wh-where are you? Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?” She was panicking, her breathing speeding up and her heart racing a million miles an hour </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “</em><b><em>My my, you ask so many questions, yet do you even want to know the answers?</em></b><em>” The voice was </em> so familiar <em> but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. The name was on the tip of her tongue. “Who are you?” She asked out to the voice again. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “</em> <b><em>Who am I? Who am I? Human, I am your</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>W o r s t n i g h t m a r e.</b></span> <em>” She screamed at what she saw. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Lilith</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The human’s vitals were getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith had gotten Edalyn to steal some equipment from the Bonesborough Hospital and had hooked the human up to them.</p><p> </p><p>Initially Lilith hadn’t fully expected the machines to work, but to her surprise they did. She was monitoring the human’s vitals constantly, and was using the situation as an opportunity to observe the effects of healing magic on a human’s body.</p><p> </p><p>But this morning, her vitals had started dropping. The magic machines hooked up to her body read that her heartbeat was speeding up unnaturally. Luz had explained, to a <em> very </em>frightened Edalyn one night, that her heart beat much faster than a witch’s heart did. But this was something else. It was like she was running from some beast.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith and Edalyn could only sit and watch in horror as the girl’s condition worsened, they couldn’t use magic to fix her, even if they still had it. Luz had developed a high fever throughout the day, and apparently, according to Edalyn, humans didn’t respond well to blood-letting, so she couldn’t get whatever demon was infecting her blood out.</p><p> </p><p>Although Edalyn was convinced it wasn’t some demon, and that ‘human bodies just do this to themselves sometimes, I know. It’s stupid.’</p><p> </p><p>So Lilith had spent the last 2 hours holding a cool damp rag to the human’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>She was always the better between the two when it came to healing, so it was a no-brainer as to whom would be taking direct care of Luz while she was down for the count. Edalyn was too rough to use healing magic, even while she was able to access it easily. It takes a certain amount of care and delicacy that she just didn’t possess. Anytime she had to heal herself she always took the brute force approach, just forcing her magic to heal her by sheer willpower alone.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t healthy, but it got the job done.</p><p> </p><p>Which was also the reason they had never found out what Luz’s reaction to healing magic would be, until Lilith used that potion on her, and now of course. Edalyn had never used her magic to heal the human girl because of her approach to it. Even if she was a fully-fledged witchling, it would be extremely dangerous. As such a young body, with such underdeveloped magic, (or in the human’s case <em> no </em>magic) couldn’t handle essentially yanking the wound back together and hoping it stays.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith had tasked her younger sister with getting books on human anatomy, and information on humans in general while she waited. Lilith needed all the information she could get on the species. Every book that Edalyn had brought back had been getting increasingly more bizarre and outlandish. There was no logical way that humans had an acid pit in their bodies in place of their stomachs. Nor did the humans have venom, or acid spit, or 206 bones. It was insane, and Lilith wondered just where her sister was getting these books at.</p><p> </p><p>Then after the 5th trip that day, Edalyn informed her elder sister that there were no more books on humans.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was, understandably, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean there aren’t anymore?!” She snapped at her sister.</p><p>“I mean that there aren’t anymore Lily! I looked everywhere this time, I didn’t find not one more book on them. I’m sorry.” Edalyn looked dejected, similar to a kicked puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m sorry for yelling, but there has to be something more. These textbooks are so clearly, wildly inaccurate that it pains me.” Lilith sounded defeated, the tone coming out of her mouth was one she had heard herself using more times than she would like to admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you suggest I look then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you checked your stash of human junk? I’m sure there’s got to be a book written by their healers on their bodies in there somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Edalyn got a pensive look on her face, “I’m an idiot. Unholy Titan I am so dumb!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was confused, “what do you mean sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean that I haven’t looked at my stash at all! I have a medical book in there from the human realm that I had stole for Luz! Agh! I can’t believe I forgot!”</p><p> </p><p>Edalyn was pulling at her hair, “well, go get it then!” Lilith’s exclamation snapped her sister out of her trance, and she sped up to the room in which they kept the dwindling reserves of human ‘collectibles’ set to be sold at the stand.</p><p> </p><p>Luz had started tossing and turning in her sleep, her fever getting worse somehow. Lilith could almost swear she saw steam rising off of the human’s forehead when she pulled the rag away for a fresh dip in the water. She was beginning to get worried, not that she wasn’t necessarily <em> concerned </em>when the human fell ill, but she was hopefully optimistic about the outcome of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like an hour had passed when Edalyn returned with the medical textbook, but it was probably only thirty minutes. “Here you go sis, it’s in perfect condition too. I stole it straight from the house of one of their healers.” Edalyn handed off the large book to her older sister, like she had claimed it was in near mint condition.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, could you whip up a batch of apple blood? I need a pick-me-up.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister looked jaded at being nothing but an errand-boy, but for the time being it was really all she was. Lilith couldn’t lie, it felt nice to be in charge in the Owl House for once. Even when Edalyn was out she put Luz, <em> Luz, </em> in charge. It’s been a month and she still doesn’t trust her sister enough to leave her unsupervised, even if supervision is conducted by a <em> child</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest Clawthorne was grumbling as she left to fix the apple blood, she needed to fix some anyway, so it really wasn’t <em> that </em>much of an issue.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith started flicking through the textbook, reading each article as she passed it. She was always a speed-reader, so it was no difficult task to tear through the whole thing like one of the publisher demons do, looking up occasionally to check the healing machines and the human.</p><p> </p><p>When she finished the book an hour later, Edalyn had returned with two mugs of fresh apple blood, and sat down to hold and replace the rag that was cooling off Luz, so that her sister could get far into the text. She shut the book with a, debatably, unessaccery thump, and returned to her duties in taking care of the human’s wellbeing.</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you learn anything useful?” Edalyn asked her sister, with palpable interest almost never associated with her demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes actually. It turns out that humans <em> do </em>have an acid pit for a singular stomach, and you were correct about their bodies destroying themselves over illnesses. They do not have acid spit, or venom. They do have about 206 bones, although that number fluctuates.”</p><p>Edalyn looked annoyed, “I meant do you have anything on what’s going on right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, humans do go through this thing called a coma, it’s similar to witch’s stasis, although much more detrimental to their bodily functions. It happens when they sustain damage to their brains, and they fall unconscious for long periods due to it. I think that the healing magic when it took the nutrients to heal, damaged her head, and put her in a coma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Lily. I forgot how smart you were.” Edalyn looked almost impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you sister, I think the healing intuition comes from having spent years dedicated to learning the institutions around it.” Lilith was trying to be humble, but she already knew the praise was going to her head, she would definitely be holding that comment over her sister for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do the humans have any way of waking themselves from these comas?”</p><p> </p><p>Her sister looked hopeful, “no. They typically have to wait for the patient to wake on their own.” And there went the hope, ripped from her sister’s face like a bandage is ripped from a healed wound. It almost made Lilith feel bad, almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Then again, sister,” Edalyn looked up, “this is a <em> magical </em>coma. So…”</p><p> </p><p>“We could use magic to wake her?” Edalyn finished her sentence, her statement coming out more like a question.</p><p>“Correct, the humans don’t usually run fevers this high. So, I think we need to go in there and see what’s wrong.”</p><p>This confused the younger Clawthorne, “what do you mean ‘go in there?’”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith chuckled, “I mean, we are heading into Luz’s mind to see if we can fix whatever is happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Edalyn looked excited, “ooooh! Sister I haven’t been in someone’s head in 5 months! It has been much too long!” She exclaimed as she wrung her hands together in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Eda</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, getting into someone’s head was much harder when you can’t do it with a flick of your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! Drink the potion!” Eda had spent the last 15 minutes trying to get her stubborn as fuck sister to drink the potion that they NEEDED to drink to get into Luz’s mind.</p><p>“No! I’m not drinking whatever concoction <em> you </em>just whipped up! You forget that I’m also a potions specialist Edalyn! I know what you put in there doesn’t equate to a mindscape potion!”</p><p> </p><p>Eda let out a long, drawn out, frustrated sigh. “Lily, We don’t have the time for this. What I put in there only enhanced the effects of the potion so that we can be in there longer.” Lilith gave her sister a glare, but finally broke.</p><p>“Fine. But if this kills me, then I am <em> going </em>to spend eternity haunting you!” She yanked the bottle out of Eda’s hands and popped the cork. “Welp… down the hatch I guess?” She drank the contents of the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>As Lilith finished the last drop of the potion, her body glowed a bright yellow, then flashed as she faded into a glimmer in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Eda collected the sparkles, and led them into Luz’s ear, and thus into her mind. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s what I need you to do to me. Don’t let me float around, or anything. Just gather the shiny lights, and put them in Luz’s ear.” Eda was telling King what to do, she had called him into the living room to help with their mission, and this was his task.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Eda! But remember, I get free cookies for a month. No! Two months.” The little demon was conniving, she’ll give him that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, two months, whatever. Now do it you little rascal!” With those parting words she popped the cork on her own bottle, and tossed back its contents with one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>She felt lighter and lighter as her body flashed a radiant yellow. Her body turning to stardust and her vision becoming fractured. King’s voice was faint, and fluctuating as if it was being tossed in waves. “Haha! Now Eda is at my mercy! Her sparkling body must bow before my grand magnificence!” He paused, and looked as if in thought for a moment or two. “But what will happen when her body is back to normal? Oh no, I have to get her in Luz’s head! She’s gonna be so mad!”</p><p> </p><p>He panics and waves her dust into Luz’s head.</p><p> </p><p><em> There is nothing but </em> <b> <em>darkness </em> </b> <em> in there. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no! How will Luz finagle her way out of this one?!</p><p>I love my partner so much they are literally the best beta that has ever beta’d.</p><p>I’m sorry again for the late chapter, I hope this early, 2000 word chapter makes up for it. :(</p><p>Criticism is still wanted, and appreciated. Even if it isn’t constructive, I’m fine with being attacked personally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW~Gore and a lot of blood in this one!</p><p>The beast is revealed, Willow visits her friend, Gus has a nice day kicked up at home, and our favorite owl residents confront their fears. (They don’t do very well.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you ready? Are you sure? Okay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">???</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The screams and sobs were like music to its ears. Each fear-filled wail was feeding it, giving it power beyond comprehension. The wails of a human child, confronted with the scorn of her mother, the wails of a woman, long cursed, confronted with the fate of the one she loves most. And the wails of a woman, tossed away and ostracized from everyone, confronted with her greatest mistake, the one that caused her pain.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Each one crying out apologies, losing themselves to the fears lying deep within their minds.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>Lo siento mucho mamá, ¡nunca estuvo destinado a ser así! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No puedes dejarme de nuevo!” </em> </b> <b>Cries the human girl, her mother harshly scolding her for events beyond her control and foresight. Leaving her by her own volition this time, just like everyone else in her life. Just like her father.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>I’m sorry Luz. I couldn’t protect you, and now… now you’re gone. I-I can’t protect anyone I love, I never should have let you stay. I’m so so so sorry kiddo.” </em> </b> <b>Says the cursed woman. Holding a limp, dead, pale version of what she had begun to consider her kid. Crying softly into the darkness, her salty tears mixing with the false blood falling from the body of the child in her arms.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>I’m sorry Edalyn! I never should have cursed you! It was due to my own selfish intentions that your life was ruined! I deserve whatever you do to me, I don’t want to have to see you every day, knowing what I did to hurt you, my own baby sister. I hope that one day you can forgive me, and I hope you know I would gladly give my life, if just to see you healed.” </em> </b> <b>A sister says, her mistakes haunting her every action. She cries out to the darkness in a vain attempt to reach the cursed woman she believes is there, when she is, in reality, crying all the same just a few hundred feet away.</b></p><p> </p><p><b>The fear and sadness of these three is so palpable, so nourishing, that the creature knows for a fact, that if it milks them dry of all their fear, it will most definitely be able to return to the physical realm. Their fear is much more nutritious than the green-haired one. Her only true fear was her parents, and her crush. Nothing but petty teenage angst. These three however, were a </b> <b> <em>much </em> </b> <b>different story.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was very exciting.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Willow</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow awoke with start, her dream falling away in between her fingers, like sand through an hourglass or water through a strainer.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bad taste in her mouth, and a bleary sleep in her eyes. Her vision was even blurrier than usual as she stretched, and got up for the day. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she haphazardly grabbed her glasses resting upon her nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>She walked out onto her balcony, and watered the plant that was resting there. It was the early morning, and she had no school. Today was the day she was to visit Luz with Gus and Amity. She didn’t know if the twins would be coming along, she didn’t know them well, and they seemed apprehensive around the trio. Especially around their sister.</p><p> </p><p>From what she remembered of them when her and Amity were friends, they were dicks, and annoyed the shit out of her and Amity when they were playing. Willow knew that they hadn’t changed much, as she saw them through the detention track window every other week, and even saw them in the detention dungeon a couple times. Although they most likely escaped each time, so Bump likely gave up on sending them there.</p><p> </p><p>She finished watering her plant, and walked out of her room, into the hall, and down to the bathroom. Where she began brushing her teeth, and getting ready for the day. While she was cleaning up her thoughts shifted to Amity.</p><p> </p><p>The girl seemed to have changed, Luz had that effect on people after all. But Willow didn’t know what to think, Amity seemed as if she was trying <em> so hard </em>to change herself, but could she do it in the end? Should she even do it?</p><p> </p><p>Amity had ended up hurting herself, a forest, and Luz trying to change herself. So maybe it wasn’t the best idea. ‘No,’ Willow scolded herself. ‘It’s sad that things got hurt, but Amity changing herself is much better than the alternative.’ Amity had decided to hurt herself over something she had dreamt about.</p><p> </p><p>Willow was almost positive the dream had something to do with Luz. The girl was so obviously crushing on the human it was painful to see others not realize. Willow knew she wasn’t the most observant so it was a surprise to her that only a few had realized Amity’s crush.</p><p> </p><p>Although, it might be that many of those who say they don’t know are in denial. Case in point Luz herself. She somehow either hasn’t noticed the way Amity acted, or denied the fact it had anything to do with a crush. </p><p> </p><p>Willow decided to let Amity and Luz work it out themselves, it wasn’t a good idea to interfere with others lives, no matter what Luz might believe. Willow spit the last of the toothpaste in her mouth out and washed her face. She was ready to see her friend.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p> </p><p>Willow’s dads gave her some tea to bring to the Owl Lady. They knew her when they were in high school, and wanted to send their regards. She pulled the basket with the tea packages in it closer to her body as she walked through the woods. The Owl House wasn’t too far up the path now, but anything could show up and eat her at any moment in the Boiling Isles.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since Luz had fallen unconscious and the Owl Lady hadn’t contacted them yet, so Willow was worried. She knew that Luz would be fine, yet a nagging voice in the back of her head kept telling her that it <em> wasn’t </em>fine, and Luz was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably nothing.</p><p> </p><p>But when she reached the door to the Owl House, her fears were confirmed and all doubt was washed away like a water spell washes down a greenhouse. King was lying strewn across a pile of debris in one side of the room along with what remained of Hooty’s door.</p><p> </p><p>And in the middle of the room, like an unholy, immorale magnum opus, was Eda, Lilith, and Luz, floating and circling slowly. There was a viscous black liquid that steamed and morphed when it touched the ground that was pouring out of their mouths and eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Willow felt sick to her stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>She shakily drew a light green spell circle, which summoned vines out of the ground to grab the three floating. Her magic faltered as it touched them, and the vines blackened and fell away as if going through the stages of extreme dry rot in under a second.</p><p> </p><p>She was definitely going to be sick, and she wasn’t even having any fun.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t do this alone, she decided to try and wake King, <b>not </b>Hooty. But when she shook King, he did little but groan to even signal he was still alive. No matter how much the witchling shook the small demon he never seemed to rise, as if he was under the effects of a strong sleep spell.</p><p> </p><p>She settled on her only remaining option. Calling the rest of her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Amity had given her her number, but they hadn’t spoken yet, and Gus was busy today, so that was why he couldn’t come. She didn’t have Ed and Em’s numbers, so she had to settle on calling Amity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~RING~ ~RING~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Amity</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity awoke to the sound of her scroll ringing. The loud, grating sound that was emanating from within her mind was starting to piss her off. She sleepily drew a spell circle, summoning the scroll into her hand and putting up to her ear, pressing the accept button.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Who is this?” Her voice was groggy, but clearly upset and snappy. </p><p>“Hey, uh Ami? It’s Willow, and you need to get down to the Owl House like <em> right now. </em> ” She wasn’t expecting <em> Willow </em>of all people to be calling her this morning, but so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow? Why do I need to be at the Owl House? Wa-it. Isn’t Luz supposed to wake up today? OH NO! Willow did something happen to Luz?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity hung up and shot out of bed, quickly casting a changing spell, it was illusion magic, but she couldn’t be fucked to care about coven laws as of right now. She dashed out of her room and down the grand staircase, passing her siblings who were standing by the bust of Great-Grandfather Blight.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah Mittens! Slow down, damn you’re gonna knock someone over running like that! Where are you going anyway?” Edric called out as she rushed past him, grabbing her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it Edric let go! Something bad happened to Luz, and I need to get to the Owl House right now!” Edric let go in shock as Emira’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Something happened to Luz? Mittens why didn’t you tell us? We gotta go now!”</p><p> </p><p>All three of the Blight siblings run out of the house and onto the path leading out of the Blight Manor grounds.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Luz?” Edric pants as he tries to keep up with Amity and Emira, he was the ‘intelligent’ one not the ‘physical’ one. (Those were just lies Edric told himself and others, but you didn’t hear that from Amity.)</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! Willow just called and told me to come over!”</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrived at the Owl House, finding Willow outside, combating familiar black tendrils, while holding an unconscious King in one arm. She had blood pouring down the side of her face from a cut above her temple, the light-green hued, red substance dripping down, and staining the shirt she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Willow what the Skull is going on?!” Amity yelled to her friend from across the clearing, while running up and casting a spell to raise an abomination. </p><p>“I don’t know Ami! I got here, called you, and all of a sudden these things shot out and started attacking me!” Willow shot back, a roar bellowing out of the ruined house, and through the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Luz still in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That’s where these things are coming from!”</p><p> </p><p>Amity froze for a moment, ‘these things are coming from Luz?’ Amity thought to herself, missing the tendril that came straight for her with a fire spell. “Shit! Abomination protect!” Her abomination which was standing motionless, having been summoned with no command, suddenly dashed in front of her, taking the attack in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>As the abomination fell apart, she reconstructed it, and finally gave it a task. “Abomination! Clear!” Her abomination began ripping a path through the inky maw of whatever was attacking them, carving its way to the doorway within.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon guys we gotta get in there and save them!” Emira rushed past Willow and Amity, and jumped through the newly uncovered door way, which was missing that insufferable door knocker.</p><p> </p><p>As she hopped into the black abyss, the creature, (if you can even call it that) began closing around her, Amity’s abomination doing everything it could to beat back the encroaching darkness. “Aw farts guys, we gotta go after her!” Willow yelled over the roaring, taking off after the twin.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… come on Edric, let’s get in there.” Edric nods to Amity as she says this, running after her as she dashed to reach the door before her abomination is defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Amity hurried through the empty door frame and into what was once considered the living room of the Owl House, now covered in inky goop, with deadly tendrils flying around. The dark substance began pouring down the walls as soon as Edric crossed the threshold, pulsing out of the walls themselves. Soon the whole room was pitch black, and she couldn’t see anything, or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed! Em! Willow! Where are you guys?!” She yelled into the darkness, the whole room having gone dead silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here.” Willow’s voice spoke up from behind her, sounding much calmer than Amity was at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the Titan! Willow, I can’t see you, can you come closer?” Amity cast a light spell, the magic flickering, but holding steady and strong. </p><p>“Sure.” Willow said in affirmation, stepping into the light so Amity could gaze upon her form.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Willow that was standing before her, it was the inner Willow, flames dripping off of its extremities and disappearing into the void below them. Ready to finally have her way with her betrayer of a ‘friend.’</p><p> </p><p>She sped herself backwards and tripped over herself, tumbling down an invisible slope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She never saw the light again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Edric</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As Edric crossed into the room, Amity’s abomination was overpowered, and the whole room was encased in a deep darkness like one of a cave never touched by the light of the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mittens? Where’d ya go?” Edric called out into the darkness, his sister, who was right in front of him, having suddenly disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed! Em! Willow! Where are you guys?!” Amity was right there. So close to him that he could reach out and touch her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here Mittens! It’s just so dark we can’t see each other!” He called out to his sister, hearing nothing in return.</p><p> </p><p>He walked forwards to where he had heard Amity’s voice moments prior, only to find nothing. When suddenly, Amity’s voice rang out from all around him, deafening and too quiet all at the same time. “Wow. Really Edric? You think I <em> actually </em>wanted you to come for me? You’re worthless, I wouldn’t let you save me if you were the last person alive in these Titan-forsaken lands. Although that isn’t saying much, as you probably couldn’t even do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words cut deep, but he couldn’t even see her to look her in the eyes as she verbally tore him apart. “I mean… Luz saved me from the fire, and Emira healed me. What did you do? You stood there. Like nothing but a glorified rock, but even a rock can be taken and sharpened into a knife. You can’t even do that. I’m done being your sister, goodbye forever.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that she left Edric in tears. His already cracked resolve shattered just by hearing his younger sister berating him. He was alone now, truly, entirely alone. Emira was all he had left and she wasn’t even with him right now, she was off fighting something else, while he was left out, yet again sidelined by his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Edric curled up into the fetal position, holding his legs to his chest and crying. It was undignified, yes, but when did he ever care about his dignity?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t get back up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Willow</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The darkness was <em> alive, </em> somehow Willow had gotten herself into a fight with <em> darkness, </em>how do you even fight the dark? Every light spell she cast didn’t work, and neither did her vines. It was like she was a little kid all over again.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly made her way through the endless void she had found herself in when that substance had filled the room, her footsteps echoing into eternity. She was starting to get annoyed, <em> nothing </em>was happening, and she didn’t know where her friends were or how to get to them.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like hours had gone by when she saw a light in the distance, possibly a few hundred feet away. She ran to it at full speed, getting closer and closer as the light grew and grew she recognized the figure holding it.</p><p> </p><p>It was Amity.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity! Unholy Titan I thought I’d never find you! Where’s everyone else?” Willow skidded to a stop as she called to Amity, Amity had this blank look on her face. One that Willow recognized all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well… if it isn’t half-a-witch Willow? How are you doing now that you’ve changed track hmm? Couldn’t handle being in the same track as my magnificent self, so you switched. At least you’re half competent in plants. Maybe you’ll even get a passing grade for once! Haha! Who am I kidding? Even if you did it doesn’t matter, you are nothing but a disgraceful, pitiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wretched.”</p><p> </p><p>”Stop!”<br/><br/></p><p>”Failure of a witch, and the only reason I was friends with you for so long was because I pitied you, and your non-magic plight. I am <em> so glad </em>my parents put an end to that. You disgusting little dendrophile-“ </p><p> </p><p>“I said <b> <em>stop</em></b>!” Willow roars to the bully as her eyes glow green, blackened, viney tendrils shooting out of the Stygian earth beneath her feet. The corrupted vines spasm out of her control, and shoot into a terrified Amity, blood pouring out and onto the floor. </p><p>“W-Willow? Wh- <em> why? </em>” The glamour falls away and reveals a sobbing, bloodied 8 year old Amity, her brown hair flecked with blood.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I Ami?” Her voice is that of a scared little girl. So far from what she was in reality, a monster of a witch, masquerading as a little girl, powers lying dormant for years.</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of satisfaction takes her, and she smiles manically, clenching her glowing dark green fist, watching in glee as the child who was once her closest, and dearest friend was ripped apart by her vines.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling fell away as fast as it came and left Willow, sobbing loudly, tears falling down and diluting the blood surrounding her. She nearly vomited at the horrific sight before her, a gruesome scene that was <em> all too familiar. </em></p><p> </p><p>She laid down in the pool of her best friend’s blood and viscera, and closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She never woke up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Emira</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Emira had spent the last 15 minutes fighting each tendril which threatened to take her. Whatever creature she was fighting, had taken her siblings, Luz, Calamity, Lilith, and Willow into itself, and was now trying to take her.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t let it.</p><p> </p><p>She fought back against it, and with each passing moment she gained small increments of an advantage. She was beating the beast back further and further, until she was finally able to see the leg of Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>She cast a mirror spell, and had her mirror image distract the creature, as she grabbed the elder Clawthorne’s exposed limb, pulling with all of her might.</p><p> </p><p>A loud sucking sound was heard as the woman was broken free of the pitch substance. Lilith’s eyes shot open, streaming with silent tears, as she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?! Where am I? Emira Blight? Where’s Edalyn?” Her slew of questions came out as a panicked slur. Her eyes widened even more in rememberance and realization.</p><p> </p><p>“The procedure went wrong! We have to go back in there together and get this thing out of her head!” Emira was confused, she had no idea what Lilith was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘the procedure went wrong?’ What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Edalyn and I went into Luz’s head to wake her up after she developed a high fever. There was something in there, and it used our fears against us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was trying to explain as calmly as she could, while still being antsy to head back into the fray, as Emira was still battling the tendrils. “This thing is starting to sound a lot like Grometheus, Lady Lilith!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is Grom! It must’ve latched onto Luz after Grom and is just now coming out!”</p><p> </p><p>Emira let out an angry snarl, “I hate Grom! Of course the fucker couldn’t just stay down!”</p><p> </p><p>A tendril ran a long cut along the top of her forearm before embedding itself in the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Lilith! What do we need to do to get into there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know the mindscape spell?”</p><p> </p><p>Emira scoffed in mock offense, “‘do I know the mindscape spell?’ Of course I know the fucking mindscape spell! What do you take me for? An amateur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emira gave the older witch a glare, “fuck you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Cast the spell now child! Grom should jump at the chance to have control over our metaphysical states! It won’t know what hit it when it learns we have the upper hand!”</p><p> </p><p>Emira took both of her hands, and cast a large spell circle, which enveloped her and Lilith, making them glow with a light blue radiance, before their physical forms dissipated into a glimmer of blue sparkles.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle boomed throughout the abode as Grom sucked up the two witches’ essence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>F̷̛̲̗͙̯̓̐̆̓o̷̯̺̎̉̍̅o̵̗̘̪̼̼̩̓̽̊̑̚͝ͅl̶̹̃̾s̶͚̲̋͂̓̃</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this isn’t 5000 words like I promised, it’s longer than usual, but I felt that the way I ended it was too awesome to pass up for a cliffhanger! Yet again my partner disproves that I can’t love them any more than I already do. Love ya babe! Mwah! Sorry for the gore but it was necessary. &gt;:)</p><p>THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!!</p><p>Anyways, I’ll see you with another long chapter tomorrow probably.</p><p>Goodbye you beautiful people!<br/>-ImBadAtNamingThings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emira and Lilith save some lives, Edric is promised the world, amity and Luz are M.I.A., and Eda cries over spilled Luz.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHA! I'm decidedly <em>not<em> dead. I'm sorry this took so long, I spent the weekend being in love, and I can't write angst unless I'm in an angsty mood. I was feeling so fluffy that every time I tried to write, I ended up stopping to think about the fluff lined up for the future installments of this series. You can thank my partner for that, speaking of which, the end notes is gonna be a message from them to all of y'all.</em></em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Grometheus</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The mortals caught within Grom’s grasp were weak. Weak, and filled with fear that they couldn’t even begin to grasp how to overcome. Their cries, and screams as they are confronted with their deepest, darkest secrets and phobias, were nourishing to the beast.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Owl Lady’s worst fear was losing the human she had come to love so much, by failing to save her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The human’s greatest fear was being confronted by her mother, after having gone missing, she was sure to be pissed. Thus the human would most definitely lose the surrogate family she had found, and a place she could finally belong.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The plant witchling’s fear was losing herself to the growing anger inside of her, and hurting someone dear to her as a result. She had already done it once before, it wasn’t implausible that it would happen again, in fact it was inevitable.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The male illusion twin had the easiest fear Grom had to deal with in its entire existence. It had interacted with a few witches who already felt this way, so it was a simple task. He was scared of being left alone, so all Grometheus had to do was isolate him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the elder Clawthorne had escaped its grasp, pulled away by the female counterpart to the illusion witchling. She was a strong fighter, and had an iron will that demanded Grom’s respect. She would be hard to deal with, as her greatest fear was nothing more than being stuck with someone. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That was little more than an annoyance and wouldn’t be detrimental enough to stop her rampage. She had awoken the one who calls herself Lilith from her trance, thus weakening Grom. If they succeeded in their goal, and awoke the human, it would be forced back into the mindscape, and they could easily banish it from the Demon Realm, summarily ending its literal reign of terror.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But then Grom realized… there was something else there. A different fear hidden so deep within the girl, that even it couldn’t discern with a passing glance. No it would have to dig deep within this one’s mind to find the fear which, until it was recently brought fresh to the surface, had shriveled and nearly died.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lilith</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith watched as they were consumed into the broken mindscape that Grom had conquered, their forms stabilizing and settling into tangible materiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Emira inquired of the older witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we save them, child. We must hurry before their thoughts are taken, as if we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>will rise.” Lilith informed the witchling, her expression one of confusion turned set determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith found that quality admirable in the teen before her. Emira was truly a Blight, through and through. She was incredibly powerful magically, and not to mention her physical prowess. But her most astounding trait was most definitely her willpower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl had an unholy determination to rival those of the old gods, anything she was set in doing, was going to be done, whether or not it was even considered possible. She had quite clearly picked this up from her mother, as (from what Lilith can recall) Odalia was the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Emira doesn’t follow in her mother’s footsteps, using her will for the good of others instead of entirely for herself. Now, that doesn’t mean she was completely free of the entrapment of selfish desires, as she has quite often displayed with her behavior towards her younger sister. But Emira was still a force for good, unlike what Lilith had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira used the wealth bequeathed upon her by her parents, to anonymously save others from poverty, or donate to those in need. In fact Lilith had once been tasked by the emperor with discovering who was the individual gifting large sums of money to homeless, or poor demons in the marketplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she discovered Emira, in an alleyway, kindly helping, and healing a sickly old woman, giving her money along the way, Lilith decided to inform Emperor Belos that the gift giver was impossible to find. She had been scolded harshly that day, but had gotten the emperor off of the philanthropist teen’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite what the setting, wildlife, and locals might have one believe, the Isles aren’t filled with evil opportunistic people. In fact it was quite the opposite. Many witches and demons on the Boiling Isles were generous and spent a lot of time helping others. Charity was a long standing tradition, even before Emperor Belos’ reign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emperor had tried his hardest to get his people to stop practicing philanthropy, as it impeded the flow of snails to the society at the top. But even his majesty had to give up at some point, as even most of the high society themselves were deep within the throws of charity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Communities on the Isles are tight-knit and everyone knows everyone, those who are abrasive for no reason are often looked down upon. Such as the newcomer to Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, Mattholomule. He was manipulative, and was unsavory to his peers, and thanks to such he was quickly ‘taught a lesson’ as Luz put it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even children such as Boscha put in the effort to give back to the community. Although the witchling would never admit it, Luz had caught her on multiple occasions giving free potions to unfortunate souls who couldn’t afford to buy them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odalia was of a different breed however, she strayed from the path previous Blights had followed and advocated for what her parents had believed in, that true power came from having no ‘weakness,’ and compassion for others was considered a weakness in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira went above and beyond in her charitable efforts, however. Most likely an act of rebellion against her controlling parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These acts of rebellion and fearlessness, as well as her general determined attitude, were most definitely the defining factor in why Grom had held off on attacking them just yet. It was likely forming a plan to take out Lilith to isolate Emira, and actually fight the teen when she was alone in its realm, as Emira did not have a fear big enough to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she didn’t expect was a full frontal assault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Emira</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It caught Emira by surprise when the tendrils of midnight reached across the void to attack her and Lilith. She couldn’t see them well in the environment of black on black, so she casts a light spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light spells being in a large part of illusion magic, she was particularly adept at them. So she poured a lot of her magic into a blinding light to sear through the crushing darkness surrounding them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light went off there was a demonic screech and the tendrils receded, lest they be burned to ashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Lilith are you okay?!” Emira said as she turned to face the witch beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, child I am alright. Now, we must find the human, she is the only way to end this.” Emira nodded in a curt agreement, slightly irked that Lilith still couldn’t call Luz by her name. Instead referring to her as ‘human’ or ‘the human,’ as if she was some lowly animal, brought in to be admired or laughed at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept the light burning at a steady brightness, never dimming as they sliced their way through the thick fog of fear, bathed in a luminous light blue glow. Before long they were hearing sobbing and screams for “someone! Anyone! Please come for me!” A mantra repeated in intervals between heaving sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira recognized the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Edric.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Edric</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long had it been? It felt like Edric had been in this Titan-forsaken place for years. He couldn’t remember what the sun looked like, but that didn’t matter. Even the sun would leave him in the end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had been lying there this entire time, holding himself in the position of a witch yet to be born, crying and calling out for anyone to come to him, save him from this nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emira! Amity! Rana! Please anyone! Save me from this!” His voice was on the verge of giving, it was already hoarse enough, but soon he wouldn’t be able to call for the help he knew deep down wouldn't come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric? Where are you bro? I’m right here! Come to the light!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looked up through his tears and sure enough there was a light. “Em? I’m coming! Please don’t be a trick!” And he ran. He ran as fast as he could to his sister and he got closer, and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>closer, </em>
  </b>
  <b>and closer, </b>
  <span>and suddenly he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if he was awakened from some terrible nightmare, he used the momentum from his sprint to fling himself into his twin. He sobbed into her shoulder, she was holding him tightly, “please, please never leave me again.” He was crying, but she patted circles into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I promise. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave you. Ever.” And with that she put a circle into the air, grabbing his hand with hers and putting them both within the circle. “I promise to never leave you.” The circle flashed, then dissipated. “The oath is bound, brother. Now I couldn’t if I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Edric was crying again, however this time they were tears of relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much Em.” She nodded against him, then pulled back with her hands on his shoulders, giving him a playful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, who’s Rana? And why are they one of the people you were calling for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric groaned, of course he said something stupid while in his trance-like state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, Em. I’ll tell you later.” She gave him a knowing look, he knew he was never going to live this one down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emira</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira was ecstatic, not only did they find, and (easily) save her brother, but now she has a juicy piece of blackmail on him too. There was a thrumming sound that was pulling out of the floor beneath them, it sounded similar to that of a heartbeat. It was faint though, so they paid it no mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright sis, who’s next?” Edric asked, speeding up to walk just behind her. “I don’t know, we’ll probably just keep walking until we randomly stumble across something like we did you.” He looked worried, “won’t that take too long though?” Emira sighed, “maybe, but it’s the only thing we can do right now.” Edric nodded and hummed in understanding, as he dropped back to walk beside Lilith once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her light was still as bright as ever, and she held it in betwenst the three of them so it lit up the area they were occupying and kept them safe from the tendrils of fear that came for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were walking for probably thirty minutes when the floor suddenly turned from the eternal, unending black, to a deep red-pink as it was coated with some substance that was slick, and oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… hey guys what’s this stuff on the floor?” Edric stooped over while walking, and ran his hand in the liquid, his fingers came back up stained. “What the fu-“ he cut himself off with a loud exclamation of disgust after pulling his fingers to his nose for a sniff of the stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gagged and wiped the substance off on his coat. “Ugh, it’s blood, why did it have to be blood?” He shivers, and catches up with Lilith. “Why is there blood here?” Emira turns and asks Lilith, still walking backwards. “I don’t know, I think Grom is just trying to sc-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith stops and stares at something behind Emira, her face paling, and her eyes widening, looking as if she’s about to be sick. Edric wasn’t paying attention, still too focused on looking away from the floor. “What is it Lady Lilith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear Titan, Emira l-look.” Emira stops and turns around, bringing the light closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She throws up when she realizes what Lilith was looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span class="u"><b>GORE WARNING! SKIP TO THE NEXT DASH TO AVOID!</b></span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks feverishly at the ground beneath her, stained light blue with the bile that was forcefully expelled from her body. She hears a strangled cry from behind her as Edric notices the grizzly sight before them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira almost loses the rest of her stomachs’ contents when she looks up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There, lay before them, is Willow, sleeping in what remains of Amity, covered in viscera, and weeping softly as she rests.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira is shaking violently, any movement might start her in heaving again. There was blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her sister’s blood,</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere, and lying in a heap of </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> mess is what was once a living, loving witchling, taken too violently before her time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lilith steps forward, a disgusted, appalled, yet inquisitive look on her face. She walks forwards to Amity’s remains and bends down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Get away from her!”</b>
  <span> She hears Edric snarl in a booming tone, Lilith flinches, but continues in whatever she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric rushes forwards, and grabs Lilith, “what are you doing to her?!” Lilith looks startled, but opens her mouth to explain herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look child, this can’t be your sister! It’s an illusion created by Grometheus to trick either us, or Willow. Look closer,” she picks up Amity’s head by its hair, her torso coming up with it. (Emira starts gagging) “This is too young! The hair isn’t even the right color. She can’t be older than eight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span class="u"><b>GORE IS OVER YOU MAY CONTINUE READING!</b></span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric considers the new information for a moment, then it dawns on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This must have been part of Willow’s fear! I’ll admit the sight is alarming, and frankly disgusting, but I feel much better knowing it’s just an illusion.” He puts his hands on his hips, and strut-walks over to Willow’s resting body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAKE UP!” He screams at Willow, and slaps her across the face, not hard enough to bruise, or hurt all that much, but enough to wake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow bolts upright, her hair soaked with the fake blood, and screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M UP I’M UP I’M UP!” She adjusts her glasses as she looks around. “Um… where am I? Emira why are you looking at me like that? Edric why did you hit me, like ow dude, unnecessary. And Lilith? Wha…” Then the memories of what happened hit her like a sky-bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh! What the hell! Ugh! Grom sucks so fucking much!” Edric gives her a sympathetic look. “Yeah, tell me about it, like jeez Grom, hold off on exposing me like that.” Edric holds a hand against his heart, striking a dramatic pose. Willow cracks a small grin at his joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross… I’m covered in fake blood, ew. Do you guys know any cleaning spells?” Edric shakes his head no, “I don’t but Em does.” He says her name, getting louder and closer as he does, she isn’t listening though, she’s too focused on the fake body lying there, tossed aside by an indifferent Lilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EMIRA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric finally breaks her out of her trance by loudly clapping once in front of her face and yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What is it Ed?! Jeez man, way too loud.” Edric gives her an unimpressed look, and Willow speaks up. “Um, Emira, do you know any cleaning spells to get rid of this fake blood? It’s really gross, and I don’t want it drying.” Emira nods her head and casts a cleaning spell her mother had taught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the spell circle finishes, the blood and gross bits peel off of Willow, and evaporate into thin air. She smiles at Emira, and she walks over to the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, my light spells didn’t work earlier, why do yours work now? I mean not that I’m complaining or anything!” Willow raised her hands defensively with her last statement, chuckling nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well that’s because </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>cast the spell to put us in here.” Lilith says. “We willingly entered the human-“ “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz</span>
  </em>
  <span>” “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> mindscape, so we get to control ourselves, and our magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Convenient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is. But if we get captured by Grom, then it’s all for not, so try </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stray from the light spell.” Emira tells Willow, demonstrating how her light spell burns back Grometheus’ tendrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so how are we gonna get Miss Eda, Luz, and Amity?” Willow inquires from the trio, “we just have to wander until we find them. That’s what we did for you and Edric.” Willow nods, looking deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get going, I don’t wanna have to keep standing here seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emira finally tells the group, motioning for them to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eda</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… I couldn’t do it.” Eda is sitting there, cradling the human girl who had quickly stolen her heart, and became her family. Her surrogate daughter, lying in her arms, motionless and not breathing. Her heart which had beat so fast, beat with a tempo that had always calmed the Owl Beast into submission. Now still… empty is the body that once held the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eda couldn’t save anyone, not herself, not her sister, and definitely not Luz. She’s been weeping for the past who knows how long. She hugs the girl closer to her chest, her endless warmth which had comforted Eda the many times they had hugged, now gone cold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>It is what Eda deserved after all, she hurt </span></em><span>so many </span><em><span>people, this is her eternal punishment for being so selfish as to drag a fragile, human, </span></em><b>child</b> <em><span>into her pointless crusade against the system which had jaded her for being different.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she have to be different? Why couldn’t she just be like her sister? Smart, and conforming. Never questioning her emperor, Eda knew she would have risen to the top of the emperor’s coven. She could’ve done that, and kept using all of her magic. She never would have gotten cursed, or if her sister </span>
  </em>
  <span>had </span>
  <em>
    <span>still cursed her, she would’ve at least gotten healed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But no… she had to become a criminal and a charlatan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And look where that got her. The one she loves the most, dead in her arms, and a whole government with their heads up their asses, gunning to kill her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is broken, and now her kid reflects that sentiment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now... a message from our sponsers.</p><p>I'm soooo sorry that I took him away from his work for the weekend! He was being a doting, amazing boyfriend, and taking care of my dysphoric, gender-fluid ass. We spent so much time cuddling that he couldn't work on the fic, LOL! Forgive me, This... probably... won't happen again! Sorry again!</p><p>                   -Alex, the beta</p><p>So... I guess you guys are going to have to not expect chapters on the weekend. I don't have a good history for working on the weekend. Sorry for this being so late! See you in the next chapter you beautiful people!</p><p>                    -ImBadAtNamingThings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We check in on our favorite human and her favorite witchling, the group gets bigger, and Grom is planning something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this being so short! I blanked after writing the end, so I sent it out like this. I promise that fluff will definitely start after the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz could feel it. Feeding, and growing in power. It was stealing her thoughts by showing her her greatest fears. Luz couldn’t do anything about it either. She was at the mercy of a being who held none.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t know how long she had been facing her fears, but it felt like an eternity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At first it showed her scary, or creepy things, but it soon tired of that, and moved onwards to her psychological fears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First it was her mami finding out about the Isles, then it was her rejecting Luz for liking it there, then it was Camila rejecting her for liking girls. More specifically liking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now it was her friends and family rejecting her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh Luz, you’re so </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird!</span>
  <em>
    <span> I can’t believe I wanted to be friends with you, you degenerate human!” Willow had yelled at her, Luz knowing it was something Willow would never do, but in her frightened trance she accepted that it was actually happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow Luz, I thought maybe all humans were like this, and I wanted to study the effects of something so strange on human culture. But now I know it’s just you, so goodbye Luz, you’re so weird of a human that you can’t even represent them in a scientific study.” Gus had scorned her, his words dripping with a venom never heard from his sweet mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ew… you actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? Gross! You know I thought maybe you weren’t so bad, but now I know just how bad you actually are, disgusting human. I can’t believe you really got a crush on me. Like, seriously? Like I would </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>like someone like you. Human or not.” Amity’s words had stung, they cut deeper than the rest of Luz’s friends’ words because she was the one Luz had formed a crush on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Luz had realized her crush on Amity when they were in the library. She had noticed how she was completely opposed to the idea of hurting Amity, and how she had wanted so</span></em> <em><span>badly to impress her. It was like music to her ears the first time she made Amity laugh, and it still is every time she does it again.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith was the one berating her now. But Luz still didn’t really like Lilith all that well, not has she forgiven her. So her words had no effect on her fragile psyche, Luz was just ignoring the elder a Clawthorne sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fake Lilith that was insulting her was blown away, folding like dust in the wind. She was replaced by a menacing Eda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eda began her verbal assault, but Luz couldn’t hear what she was saying over the loud ringing in her ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz sunk further into herself, covering her ears as the ringing got louder. She could feel blood leaking out of her burst eardrums and onto her palms, but it never stopped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It felt like a fire was being lit inside her mind, as her head felt like it was being torn apart, and cauterized back together all at once. She couldn’t tell if it was the void around her, or her vision the was turning bright white around the edges, but whichever it was, it was blinding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly Luz found her voice, and she </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>screamed.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> She screamed as loud as she could, as her voice grew hoarse and distant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a sensory overload, as her nerves felt fried, and her mind felt in two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was sobbing loudly now, and she saw a Stygian liquid leaking out of the pores on her skin. She was horrified.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then, a soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>cyan light burned its way through her surroundings, and she saw Lilith reaching through the gap, dissipating the fake Eda, and calling out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come child. You will be safe with me. We must save Edalyn and Amity. And you are the only one who can!” Her hand reached closer and closer to Luz, calling out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! Please! Grab my hand, and I’ll pull you out of this mess, I promise!” There were tears welling up in Lilith’s eyes as the gap in the whiteness around them began closing around Lilith’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Please!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz finally snaps out of it, and she grabs the hand offered to her, holding tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith pulls as hard as she can, and Luz flies out and into Edric, he holds her tightly against his chest. Lilith falls over onto her hind-quarters, in an undignified pose with her hand over her head, having pulled Luz with all of her might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what happened?” Luz looks around in confusion, seeing a worried Emira and Willow standing off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grometheus attached itself to you, and is trying to suck your guys’ thoughts out for power.” Edric told Luz, letting go of her so she can stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Amity! Is she okay? The fire! Wh-wh-“ she was whipping her head around, bewildered. Luz was confused, and she had no idea as to what was going on, and was scared out of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fire didn’t hurt Amity all that much, thanks to you. But you’ve been asleep for about two days, you had a reaction to the healing magic I used on your burn. Grom took its shot and when Eda and Lilith tried to enter your head to try and wake you, it got them too.” Emira explained to her, Luz was starting to understand what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then!” Her voice was still hoarse and shaky, but held her usual enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go save some peeps!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>running. It was dark, so dark in fact that she couldn’t see her own body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Inner Willow was long behind her, having been left in the dust by Amity’s athleticism, and long history of running. She could still see the pink light of the Inner Willow in the distance, and she didn’t feel like stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped when she heard it, ragged, wet breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cast another light spell, this time it worked perfectly, and it lit up the darkness surrounding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lying there on the ground in front of her was Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was bloodied, and her eyes were filled with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Amity?” Her voice was quiet and hoarse, filled with the blood that was surely filling her mouth. Amity rushes over to her, dropping onto her knees and hovering her hands over Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m here Luz! Don’t worry, you’re gonna be okay. I just have to heal you.” Amity was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>at healing magic, but she had to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She draws a pink spell circle in the air, thinking of healing, and positive things. She used all of the lessons her old healing tutor had tried to instill in the inept girl. “C’mon Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint pink glow runs across the human’s body, and she gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity! You did it! You healed me!” Luz pops up, still grimacing, but still rushes up to hug Amity with all of her reduced might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheh, yeah I did do it! That’s crazy, I’m terrible at healing magic.” She looks down at her hands incredulously as Luz pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must really like me then don’t you?” Luz has a smug, shit-eating grin on her face. “W-whaaat? Nooo, it’s gotta be the place we’re in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz gives her an unamused look, and tells her, “I read your diary Amity. I know you like me.” Amity’s throat and mouth dry up, and she gapes at the human girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… you-you read my </span>
  <em>
    <span>diary?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh Titan, umm… surpr-i-se?” She jazz-hands, and chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Amity, but I don’t feel the same.” Her tone was condescending, and malicious, a tone she had never heard from Luz. “I mean… you are just w-ay too broken for my tastes. Like, you just tried to kill yourself, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> got burnt all to hell trying to save you! Who does that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Amity, but we can’t be friends anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw, Amity started crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooow, pathetic. Crying because what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>would happen finally happened?” Luz spit at her, the acid burning her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Luz, I’ll leave you alone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was still crying, she got up off her knees, and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got about 50 feet before she collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She fell into a state of despair, and she curled up, crying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She had a head-splitting migraine.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Emira</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how are we gonna find them?” Emira groans loudly, Luz had asked the same question everyone else did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We. Are. Going. To. Walk. Around. Until. We. Find. Them.” She punctuated each syllable with her right hand chopping into her left palm. Luz raised an eyebrow, “o-kay? Jeez dude, no need to be so harsh.” Her last sentence was whispered, it made Emira feel guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Luz, it’s just… I’m tired, and everyone has already asked that.” Luz nodded understandingly, “it’s cool. I understand.” Emira breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, let’s move faster, we’re burning daylight!” Luz exclaimed to the group, “uh, Luz, one, you can’t burn sunlight. Two, even if you could it’s pitch-black in here.” Edric kindly informed the human, a frustrated sigh coming out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, it was a human expression.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked for a long time before they found something. There was a red blood trail slowly becoming more and more visible as they walked. They followed it for a while, finding more and more of the stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think this came from?” Luz asked, “I don’t know, but something similar led us to Willow, so we should keep following.” Emira had replied absent-mindedly, still focusing on seeing what was ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the trail to its end, and found a catatonic Eda sitting there. Motionless, and cradling a dead Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, okay that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaky-deaky.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz was staring at herself, lying in the Owl Lady’s arms. She walked up to the witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eda? Eda. Hey Eda it’s me!” The woman wasn’t responding to any of Luz’s shakes or yells. Luz started crying, and she herself was shaking like a leaf as she shook Eda’s shoulders. Then she tried something different. She hugged Eda, going over her own dead body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whispered into Eda’s ear as she held her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eda, ple-ase wake up. I’m right here, I’m not dead.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She squeezed the Owl Lady even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally woke from her trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Luz? Is it really you?” Luz nodded, Eda hugged her back fiercely, dropping the fake body. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so so so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I couldn’t protect you, I’m a failure-“ Luz cut her off by pushing forwards, taking them prone to the ground. “Never say that Eda, you are the furthest thing from a failure I can imagine. You’ve saved me so many times, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Owl Lady. Criminal, and charlatan extraordinaire, the most powerful witch in the Isles, and the best guardian I could have ever asked for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda sniffled, and got back up, Luz still hanging off her, she wiped at her eyes and turned to the group who was watching worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you lookin’ at?! Okay kid! Emotion time is over, let’s get out of this shithole.” She pulls Luz off of her, and sets her carefully on the ground. “Alright Lily, what’s the plan, how are we gonna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Edalyn, first we have to save the baby Blight.” Eda looks around, scanning the group. “I see. So, we have to save Minty-Fresh, what about Dweebus?” Willow shakes her head sadly, “he’s not with us-” “HE’S DEAD?” Luz, and Eda yelled, “NO! Titan no, jeez you guys are morbid. He just didn’t come along with us, he was busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz, and Eda breath a sigh of relief, “okay then. Minty-Fresh is the only one we gotta save now right?” Emira nods in agreement, brightening her light spell as it was dimming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get Mittens, and save her before Grometheus takes her mind. We found Luz faster than we thought we would, so it probably shifted its attention to Mittens. If we wake Mittens, and save her, it sho-” Eda cut her off with a dismissive hand-wave. “I know how dream demons, and fear demons work, kid, I don’t need a refresher beast-keeping lecture.” Emira pouted, but stopped talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.. how are we gonna find Minty-Fresh?” Emira groaned loudly, and ran a palm down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Grometheus</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The beast was losing its victims.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was </b>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <b> damn close, but it lost everyone but the fake green-haired one to that Titan-forsaken illusionist. It had to get the teen, and find out her darkest fear, before it lost the abominationist too, and was banished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It felt the group of witches burning their way through its realm, unaffected by its attacks due to the illusionist’s fearless light. She had a very strong mind Grom had to admit. It was impressive from just a child, but Grom supposed it was to be expected considering their mother. The abominationist had picked up the steel mind as well, but Grom knew what her weakness was, as it had read her mind the first time they fought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the elder girl was a mystery to it. The only ‘fear’ it could glean was that she was scared of being stuck with her brother. But that wouldn’t have been enough to slow her down, especially considering she seemed to have gotten over it. But there was something else, buried deep, that Grom wanted to find out. And the only way to do that would be to successfully attack the teen, and read her mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It felt them nearing the position of the witchling it was latched onto, and quickly formulated a plan of action.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>It was </b>
  <b>
    <em>fool-proof.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party is split, Emira faces her fears, Luz improvises a new way to draw glyphs, and Amity wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween special chapter! This one is over 5k words, I hope y'all enjoy.  I am so so so sorry this chapter took so long! A lot has happened! I proposed to my partner so now I have a fiance, I also joined a discord server, if you want to talk to me or some of the other popular authors in this fandom, (such as NateC7, Rohad, Luzbian, etc.) then just ask in the comments and I'll see if I can invite you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They still hadn’t found Amity yet. They’d been walking for at least 30 minutes, and they still had not found the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz was worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… guys? What if we can’t find her?” Luz spoke up into the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Luz, it is for the best we don’t think about things such as that.” Lilith told her, shooting a sympathetic gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I’d hate to admit it, Lily’s right kiddo. We’re gonna find her, don’t worry. Don’t think so negative.” Eda told Luz, gently clasping a hand on her shoulder, giving a small squeeze, and letting go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right… but I hope we get to her soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too kid. Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another 10 minutes passed before they saw anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! There!” Willow yelled pushing past the rest and pointing at a light in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be damned. You got a good quartet of eyes there kiddo.” Eda said, squinting at what was in the distance. “It looks like a… wall of light? What the fuck?” Lilith however, seemed to recognize what it was, and broke into a sprint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily! Wait up! What the Skull are you doing?” Eda called to her sister, racing after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira groaned, and ran after them as well. “Come on guys, you have to stay in the light!” As Luz kept pace with Emira, the rest of the group did as well. Edric though, was struggling a bit more than his peers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wa-i-t up guys! Slow down! I’m not as fast as you!” Edric starts dropping further and further behind the group as his cries go unheard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” Eda asks incredulously, staring at the wall of light shooting out of the ground in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith, panting from her sprint, finally replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what it looks like when Grom is trying to force its way into someone’s head. We saw this same thing happening to Luz earlier.” Eda looked pensive, and stuck her hand into the light. Her hand lit up in flames and burned before she pulled it back nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. So how do we get in there to save the Blight?” Eda inquired from her elder sister, looking over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time we used Emira’s light to burn through the wall, whatever the girl put in it was extremely effective.” Eda gave a cursory hum and called over Emira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Open this thing up so Luz can get Minty-Fresh outta there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m getting her out?!” Luz was confused, she thought it would be the twins’ job to save their sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep kiddo, you are. Emira needs to concentrate on the light, and the boy looks… where is he anyway?” Eda looked around, doing a silent headcount.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a scream rang out as Edric was tossed over their heads and into the wall behind them. He passed halfway into the barrier before lighting up in flames, peeling off shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edric! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emira caught her brother as he fell, holding him tightly in her arms, his breath faint, but still there. He was as burned as Luz’s arm, but all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay child, you can’t die, or be permanently maimed in the mindscape. Unless your thoughts are consumed that is. Then you drop dead.” Lilith consoled Emira, her brother was still fine, even if he was in much pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Lilith, is there any way to send him out of the mindscape so he’s safe?” Lilith shook her head sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only way out is to defeat and banish Grometheus. I’m sorry, I wish we could help him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira gets a hard-set look on her face and begins a spell circle, clearly intent on healing her brother’s pseudo-injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid!” Eda grabs her hand before she finishes the spell. “Don’t waste your magic on fake injuries. He might be in pain, but if you use up all your magic none of us will be safe.” Emira’s breath hitches, and she nods as she looks away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-okay. Let’s get this over with.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emira is quiet, but audible, as she stands and turns to the light-barrier. She raises her hands, and commands the light spell to move forwards and burn brighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spell begins almost melting through the wall of light, and a hole slowly begins forming and growing larger. “Luz?” Luz looks up at Emira, tearing her transfixion of the spell away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as this thing is big enough, I want you to get Mittens outta there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Em. I will, don’t worry. You can count on me! Luz Noceda, fearless champion!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira chuckles slightly, and returns her full attention to her spell. The sharp cyan light begins getting softer as its power is funneled into the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Luz!” Someone calls, Luz can’t figure who though, as she runs up and jumps through the hole in the light-wall. She lands within it and begins searching for Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity! Where are you?! I’m here to save you! Ami!” She calls into the blinding white void, but no answer reaches back to her ears, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She begins running around, frantically searching for her friend. Calling out her name at the top of her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally finds the girl, huddled up, clutching her head against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity! Oh my gosh I finally found you!” Luz runs up to the girl, and drops to her knees to try and wake her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity, come on! We gotta </span>
  <em>
    <span>go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She grabs Amity, and lifts with all her might, but the witchling doesn’t even budge an inch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha… ugh. C’mon!” At this point Luz is just shaking Amity as hard as she can in a vain attempt to wake her. She hasn’t checked for vitals yet, although she knows she should, because she fears the worst has already come to pass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hello once again human. Very foolish of you to come here </b>
  <b>
    <em>alone</em>
  </b>
  <b>.” </b>
  <span>The voice was echoing from everywhere around her. Luz couldn’t pinpoint where the voice seemed to be coming from at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-where are you?! Face me coward! Last time you did this you only sent people to make me feel bad! Look how that turned out, I’m free from your little trap!” She yelled out into the void challenging Grometheus to yet another face to face battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can do this!’ Luz thought to herself, her misplaced optimism shining through in full. ‘If we could beat it the first time we can beat it a second!’ But she had Amity then, she has only herself now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“How amusing. You wish to see my true form? So be it. Gaze upon my eternity and weep human.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An inky darkness seeps through the blank void surrounding Luz, and she finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>sees</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and suddenly she understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the fear-bringer itself injected its true form into the mindscape, Luz understood. She understood that Grometheus was no ordinary fear or dream demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a </span>
  <b>
    <em>god</em>
  </b>
  <span>, and it was here to take back the lands the Titan had so rudely stolen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No mere teen could defeat it, let alone some human. It was a vain effort and a pointless endeavor to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to delay the inevitable, as Hexside had done for many years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>laid down, and stopped her fighting. As rebelling against a force of Grom’s magnitude was a fool’s errand. It </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>fear itself, and if there was nothing to fear you should fear it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>But Luz didn’t</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Grometheus</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The human was meant to gaze upon the form of the beast and give up. But it didn’t, the creature somehow refused.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going down by the likes of you fear-bringer! As Azura once told Malingale the Mysterious Sooth-Sayer in the Castle of Fear, ‘You may be able to show me my worst fears, but you did one thing wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You messed with my friends!’</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>As the human cried out her quote, she slammed her hands down and glyphs written in her own blood threw out a light.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The light shone so </b>
  <b>
    <em>bright and burning,</em>
  </b>
  <b> that the beast squealed. Its form shook, and fell apart at the seams. Many mouths and faces erupted from its body as it melted into the surrounding void.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I̵͓͝t̴̫͗’̸͇͑s̶̢͌ ̵̜̎n̸͕̆o̸͛͜t̶͕̅ ̶͋͜ŏ̷͈v̶̙͠ȅ̶̲r̷̹͌ ̷͓͋y̸͍̓e̴̲͂t̶̮̂ ̴̯̌ĥ̴̨u̴̞͐m̵̳̏a̴̳̚n̶̯!̷̠̔ ̴̳̍Y̷͕̑ö̴̺́u̶̘͊r̵͉̄ ̸̯̆f̵̲͂r̵̡̎į̵̛e̴̝̎n̶̙ḓ̴̒ ̶͕̉s̴̪̈́t̸̲̂i̴͙̋l̷̻̐l̴̙͌ ̷̧ḥ̵̇a̴̞̍s̸̗̚ṅ̴͖’̵̖͝t̶͕̊ ̷̩͛f̸̜͆ả̷͔c̴͇̈ẻ̵̦d̵̪̂ ̵̰̾h̶͓̄è̵͓r̵̲̿ ̶̙͝f̸̰̉e̶̟͘a̴̝̓r̴̳̾!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Grometheus shot its form out into the surrounding mindscape and pulled in the one it was looking for, the one who spent the whole time cutting through Grom’s attacks like a hot blade through eye-butter.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Emira Odalius-Vector Blight the Third, the Gift-Giver, and heir to the Blight fortune.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Now child, watch as your dearest love’s sister is devoured, betrayed by her own mind.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! You can’t! I’ll stop you, I have more lights, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop you! The rest of the gang is still here! You’re screwed Grom!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The insolence of the human child was amusing, Grom chuckled as it dragged the witchling in its grasp through the void. The human was sending light after light at the beast’s form, to no avail.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Emira is finally pulled into the open, screaming and clawing at the fear-bringer’s tendrils.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Here you go human! Watch as she is consumed by her fears, and I am able to take my domain back from the blaspheme of the Titan and that insufferable emperor!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>An eldritch roar rings out as the beast drops the teen into its maw, she slides down into its inky depths with ease. She was in for a hard time, breaking one with a will as iron as hers would take a lot. But it was well within the beast’s capabilities, it had nearly shattered the emperor after all, what was one child to a </b>
  <b>
    <em>god?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Emira</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light was fading, Luz didn’t have much time before she had to be back. Emira was running low on magic, light spells were easy, but this one had been hard to keep up, and she had to keep it up for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the infinite darkness of the void surrounding them got </span>
  <em>
    <span>darker still. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And the white light-barrier in front of the group grew a warble and burst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liquid fire the color of the night spewed out around Emira as a familiar cacophony of voices rang out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Gaze upon my eternity and weep human.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was silence, the screaming of Willow and Lilith ceased, although they still looked as if they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light that Emira was nurturing flickered, dimmed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then blew out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The entire group was plunged into a darkness that was darker and more suffocating than the Skull itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A squeal rang out into the void, as a light cut through the Stygian darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I̵͓͝t̴̫͗’̸͇͑s̶̢͌ ̵̜̎n̸͕̆o̸͛͜t̶͕̅ ̶͋͜ŏ̷͈v̶̙͠ȅ̶̲r̷̹͌ ̷͓͋y̸͍̓e̴̲͂t̶̮̂ ̴̯̌ĥ̴̨u̴̞͐m̵̳̏a̴̳̚n̶̯!̷̠̔ ̴̳̍Y̷͕̑ö̴̺́u̶̘͊r̵͉̄ ̸̯̆f̵̲͂r̵̡̎į̵̛e̴̝̎n̶̙ḓ̴̒ ̶͕̉s̴̪̈́t̸̲̂i̴͙̋l̷̻̐l̴̙͌ ̷̧ḥ̵̇a̴̞̍s̸̗̚ṅ̴͖’̵̖͝t̶͕̊ ̷̩͛f̸̜͆ả̷͔c̴͇̈ẻ̵̦d̵̪̂ ̵̰̾h̶͓̄è̵͓r̵̲̿ ̶̙͝f̸̰̉e̶̟͘a̴̝̓r̴̳̾!̶̠̀</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice echoed in her mind, a cacophony of the voices she hated the most: her mother, her father, her illusions teacher, even that bitch from sophomore year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An unknown force grasped her ankle and suddenly she was being dragged through a pitch-like substance. She was ripping and clawing at the tendril dragging her by her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she was out in the open, she saw Amity laying in a heap on the ground, as well as a terrified looking Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me you asshole! ARGH!” Emira was yelling and screaming at Grometheus, but it was like it couldn’t hear her. It seemed like Luz couldn’t either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Here you go human! Watch as she is consumed by her fears, and I am able to take my domain back from the blaspheme of the Titan and that insufferable emperor!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grom lifted her higher into the air, and opened its maw, filled to the brim with nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then she was falling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark wherever Emira was, her eyes couldn’t even begin to adjust to the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz?! Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!” She calls out into the void, her voice cracking and faltering when she hits her peak volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>prodding into her mind, probing for her fears. It seemed to find something, and it feels as if a weight is lifted from her mind, as a scene forms in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was ten again, and Amity had just run to her, crying, babbling about how their parents made her break ties with Willow. She wasn’t able to protect the girl from their parents, and they made her give up on poor, sweet, Willow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but why? Just because Willow is weak doesn’t mean she can’t be my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, this is just how mom and dad are. They think that weakness is unacceptable, and they extend that belief to us. It’s for the best to just listen to them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That answer was clearly not what the younger Amity was looking for, as she screws up her face, and turns away, with tears still in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay Emira, I-I’ll just do whatever they say. Maybe if I hurt Willow, they’ll like me again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was tinny, and quiet, she would do anything to please their parents, and this was the start of that including pushing away the twins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small Amity withers away into dust as the scene melts into the surroundings, it hurts Emira to watch history play out, but she was numb to it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another scene began to form out, one of Emira sitting on the sidelines, watching as Amity played one of her grudgeby games.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a couple years ago, it was her championship match against Glandus. She used that stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>thornvault </span>
  </em>
  <span>move from her movie, and as it went off her whole team got hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she realized what had happened, she ran off the field to where Emira and Edric were waiting. There were tears in her eyes, and she was panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mittens what happened?” Emira had asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I hurt them, I was selfish, and-and hurt my team, I’m never playing again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Emira said the one thing she has regretted most in her whole life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, Mittens, it seems like a pattern, you hurt everybody don’t you? You suck, and this proves it.” The comment made Edric gasp, and Amity eyes widen, before she steeled herself, and ran off away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was spurred on by them being made to go, when they had wanted, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emira</span>
  </em>
  <span> had wanted to pull a revenge prank on some guy who stood her up. She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth, and up to the present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, she was still a terrible sister after it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the scenes played out before her; the library incident, Amity’s plushies that she burned, etcetera, etcetera. Each scene reminding her of what a terrible sister she had been to not only Amity, but Edric as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry okay! I was a terrible sister and a terrible person. But now I’m trying to fix it!” She yelled out to no-one in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“But are you trying? Really? Think about what you’ve done so far to make it up to Amity.”</b>
  <span> The voice was right. She couldn’t think of anything substantial that she had done to help her sister. It was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human. She was like a force of the Titan all unto herself. Luz ripped through like a gorenado and tore down the walls Amity had built up, and weaseled her way into Emira’s heart. The witchling had a soft spot for the cutie, she was incredible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see why Amity had a crush on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it! That was how she would help her sister. She would help her by getting her together with Luz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Grom! Ya big idiot! But this gal has no fear, so you can’t touch me at all! So why don’t you go and suck a big, fat, slimy, co-.” Her vulgar respite was cut off when her father walked out of thin air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emira Odalius-Vector Blight the Third, I should have expected this from you. Honestly, I don’t know why I expected more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scenery surrounding Emira and Alador morphed into the Owl House. Grometheus let out a squeal as it was squashed underneath Alador’s steel-toed boot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father! What are you doing here?” Emira was panicking, her father showing up was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she expected in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here to take you home </span>
  </em>
  <span>child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your insolence has gone quite far enough. Seriously? Palling around with these, these, criminals! I find out that you three are </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>from the house, and what does your mother’s magic tell me? That you’re in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>the Owl House!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Honestly Emira, you’re a Blight. Be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Better.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira was in shock, how? Why? Who?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-father-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Emira I’m not finished. Not only did you hang around the Owl House with these ruffians, but you awakened Grometheus the fear-bringer and nearly got your sister killed! You- never mind why do I even bother.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alador puts his hands up in a gesture to show he’s done, and backing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come along dear, the guards will handle this dump.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira feels her wrist being grabbed as her father drags her out of the house. There was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>army </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the emperor’s coven standing, lying, in wait for her removal. As she was pulled out the door she noticed Eda, Lilith, King, Luz, and Willow’s sleeping forms still lying in the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Wait!” Emira’s pleas fall on deaf ears, as her father drags her out of the house the guards light the place on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They then lock the doorway with a magical barrier so none of the occupants can get out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity and Edric are waiting on the sidelines, being held back by guards. Screams could now be heard ringing out from inside the Owl House.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity looks up and stares into Emira’s eyes, her golden irises burning into Emira’s soul, looking dead, and heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Emira, why? You’ve done so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many bad things, but this takes the cake. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hate </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you, I’d rather die than be your sister anymore.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity’s head drops low as sobs wracked her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming stops, and the clearing goes deathly silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well everyone! Let’s get moving along! Chop, cho-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her father’s parting words are cut off with a strangled cry, as his chest burns brightly and explodes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looks as if a hole in reality is formed as Luz pops her head through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emira! Come on! I got Amity up, and we can get you out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Emira goes to jump through the hole, the world melts around her, back into the black void. And one of the constructs grasps her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“No! You’re not allowed to leave yet! I must have my vengeance! If you don’t let me take you, then I’ll just consume your sister’s mind! Think about it Blight!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira looks back, and the construct which had grabbed her ankle is the one who had copied the visage of Edric. It’s face however, was now morphed, and melting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Emira! Don’t listen to it!” Luz called through, grabbing Emira’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira was conflicted. If she went with Luz her sister could get hurt, but if she stayed she would die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Yes child, listen to me.” </b>
  <span>The grinning, melting face of the construct solidifies into a perfect version of Edric’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t leave me alone again would you?” That breaks her, Emira can feel tears running down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ed, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emira cries as she kicks her brother in the face and he growls animalistically as he falls into the void below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Petulant child!” </b>
  <span>A voice howls out from the depths, as Emira hurriedly climbs through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emira thank the Titan you’re okay!” Amity had blood running down the side of her face, its pinkish hue kept drawing Luz’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mittens! Where’s Ed and the rest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know! I saw Eda get dragged past in the distance but that’s it!” Amity draws a spell circle and incinerates a tendril as it shoots past her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Guess we gotta find the gang then!” Emira was tired, but she wasn’t drained </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She draws a tracking spell circle against the ground. A light cyan trail shoots out in multiple directions to each of the group’s members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Let’s get moving!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity was shooting off spell circle after spell circle, her fire was effective at pushing back and taking out the many tendrils Grom sent after her. She went after one of the cyan trails, it was going to lead her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood was pouring down the side of her face at a steady rate, it was infused with bile due to her extraneous magic usage. Her breath was coming out short and quick as she sprinted after the trail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity finally reached her goal when she found Willow, fighting a corrupted, blackened version of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Give up! You know that you aren’t strong enough to even hold yourself back, let alone defeat yourself!” </b>
  <span>Tears were pouring down Willow’s cut and bruised cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you’re wrong! I’ll beat you! I have to! Papa said I was a strong girl, and dad said that I could control it!” Willow sent a vine at herself, piercing her own bicep, but no blood came through, only an inky semblance of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A corrupted vine slunk it’s way across the floor without Willow noticing. It crawled slowly while they talked, and stopped just before her, poised to strike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Willow look out!” Amity jumped in with a spell circle at the ready, and stopped the vine with her abomination as the goop poured forth from the spell circle around her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an advanced abomination technique that Alador’s family line had developed, where you used your abomination goop to enhance your own physical characteristics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the corrupted vine as it shot out, her hands covered in goop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to face yourself alone Willow! I’ll always have your back, even if I didn’t before.” Willow’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as a fond look cascaded over her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Ami, let’s do this together then. Wanna try the Park-Blight combo attack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Park-Blight combo attack… it was an old attack they had come up with in their hideout as children. They never got to do it because Willow didn’t get her magic sorted until they had drifted apart, but it involved her using her abomination to hold an enemy down, while Willow used elemental magic to rip them apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could use a little work, but some improv has always been a trait they both possessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity shot her abomination out in full, as Willow circled the area drawing elemental spells. Vines shot out and pulled the fake Willow to the ground, as Amity’s abomination formed chains around the construct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Willow finished the last circle Amity acidified her abomination with a couple extra ingredients, as multiple elements shot out, essentially disintegrating the Grom construct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A steaming, smoking crater is left in the middle where the fake Willow used to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get the others!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz didn’t have any paper to draw glyphs on, but that didn’t stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood was pouring out of so many cuts all over her that she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of stuff to draw with, and her body could be her canvas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little macabre, she’ll admit. But it got results, as glyphs written in blood seemed to be strangely powerful. Plus Grom couldn’t regulate glyph magic, as it came from the Titan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was making her way after a trail, blasting any Grom bits that came after her. She was feeling strangely energetic, and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tearing </span>
  </em>
  <span>a path through the mindscape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally reached the end of the trail, and saw nothing. ‘Maybe it was a dud?’ She thought to herself, but her doubts in Emira’s spell were squashed when what the trail was following fell out of the sky in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Eda, well Eda in her Owl Beast form, she was fighting the tendrils as they came after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“E-da!” She dragged out the ‘E’ and ‘A’ in Eda as she called to the Owl Beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned its head 180 degrees around, and stared at her with its pitch-black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda wasn’t home right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz screamed as she ran away from the Owl Beast, it dashed after her, soaring through the sky. As she ran, she tried to draw the illusion whip glyph the twins had shown her for a prank on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy to draw in blood while you’re running for your life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally got it, and dug her heel into the ground so she could stop and pivot. Luz shoots the whip out of her hand and it latches onto the Owl Beast with a crack. She freezes her feet into the ground with a powerful ice glyph, as the Owl Beast flies overhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘This was a terrible idea.’ She realizes as Eda flies past, her arms are gonna get pulled off!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whip pulls taut, and to her surprise her arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> ripped out of their sockets. The Owl Beast roars as it is stopped mid-flight and pulled to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I so freakin strong?” Luz says that out loud as she dissipates the ice spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She runs over to Eda and slides on her knees. Eda should have some potions in her mane, so Luz reaches into the extradimensional pocket of hair. The fall knocked the Owl Beast out cold, so she can dig around no problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wraps her hand around the potion satchel, and pulls it out. She pops the cork on all of them and pours them into Eda’s mouth at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, c’mon!” Luz is begging for this to work, just once can she have her mentor be okay first try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s form begins shrinking and her feathers recede into her body, as her curse falls to the wayside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz?” Eda is blinking, and looks up at Luz as her pupils retract to a normal size.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Eda. Good thing you’re okay. We’ve got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eda groans loudly, and flops backwards. “Why can’t we just be done with this asshole yet? What are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta get Ed, Willow, and Lilith, and then fight Grom in an epic battle for the ages!” Luz’s voice ramps up in pitch and volume as she explains her plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, kiddo I don’t think I have the patience for another battle for the ages. I’m too </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this shit!” Eda sits up and cracks her back for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eda! It’ll be fun I promise!” Luz starts shaking Eda, trying to pull her to her feet. When she gets Eda to her feet, she puts on her best pouty-face, it never fails to make Eda crack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, all right. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can go help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Emira</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira was getting close to being drained, she was sweating bile at this point, and she had no idea how much longer she would last. Each blast she threw out was weaker and weaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trail she was following would hopefully lead her to someone soon, she wouldn’t last much longer on her own. Thankfully she got her wish when she saw a magic battle in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira began sprinting to the flashing lights in the distance, the tendrils stopped nipping at her legs, but she ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came within the distance to properly see what was going on, and skidded to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edric was healed, and fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were tears streaming down and flying off of Edric’s face as he fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was in a clear state of emotional stress, Emira couldn’t blame him, if she had to fight something like that she would be crying too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t deny it! You could never get rid of me! I was always there, </b>
  <b>
    <em>whispering,</em>
  </b>
  <b> I am an eternal part of your life! Just give up, and let Grometheus win, if it takes over then you won’t have to deal with me anymore!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edric was fruitlessly sending spell after spell at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, each one being deflected harmlessly as they flew about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>sent a few explosions after Edric, and one caught his leg, sending him flying out of the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t control me anymore! You might be able to whisper in my ear, but you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>break my spirit!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>chuckles as Edric sends off his statement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>creates a spell circle with each of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fingers, and sends ten illusion whips out to constrain Edric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You can deny the truth all you want. But in the end </b>
  <b>
    <em>I always come back</em>
  </b>
  <b>. And you will never </b>
  <b>
    <em>ever </em>
  </b>
  <b>be anything more than me.” </b>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>floats back down to the ground, dropping the flight spell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>walks up to Edric’s confined body, and places </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands onto his head, forcing him to look in </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You’ll never be anything more than me. You never will be, nor were you ever accepted as anything more than some </b>
  <b>
    <em>girl</em>
  </b>
  <b>. You were just confused after all, that’s what mother said. Just go back to being me, you’ll never be accepted as a guy anyways.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>begins glowing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>starts growing Edric’s hair back out, making him look more and more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and like his sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No! You can’t! I worked so hard to be seen as a boy, you can’t make me go back to being a girl!” He’s shaking his head as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>reverts all of his bodily changes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it right there! Edric isn’t my sister anymore! He is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I won’t let you hurt him anymore!” Emira yells out to her former sister, who stops </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>process of reverting Edric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira rushes in and pushes </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> off of Ed. She begins burning a hole into the side of her former sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What’s the matter sis? Don’t you want your twin sister back? We did </b>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <b>many good pranks with our identicality.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I don’t want you back! Edric is so much better as what he always wanted to be! I would never be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish </span>
  </em>
  <span>as to make him take back all of his progress just so I could do some shitty prank!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <b>die!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emira lights </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside on fire, the familiar black goop pouring out of</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and congealing from the heat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>hisses as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>melts into the floor of the mindscape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edric are you okay?!” Emira rushes over to her brother’s side as the whip restraints fade away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little rattled ya know?” She does, Edric is trembling softly as he sits up. Emira gives her brother a fierce hug and he leans into her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are awesome Ed, guy or girl. Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be, I’ll always support you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Emira.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Now, you’re probably going to have to carry me.” Emira could feel herself drained, she wasn’t going to be able to do much more than offer moral support in any fight. Thankfully Edric had barely used up his well of magic bile, so he could easily fend off anything that attacked them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we gotta meet up with the others Ed. Let’s get moving, noble steed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edric chuckles as he picks up his twin, and he begins to jog in the direction Emira points.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't able to get everything I wanted done done in this chapter. This was supposed to be the end of the angst but I still wanted to release it on Halloween. Expect a follow-up chapter soon. Love you all, until next time you beautiful people, ImBadAtNamingThings out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith faces her fears, the group is all together again, and Luz discovers a new material to draw with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the follow-up! I think it’s longer than last chapter.</p><p>TW~ Harsh language, name-calling, child abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lilith</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was using up her bile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was inadvisable to do so in her current bodily state, but it was a necessary sacrifice. Hopefully any changes to her bile sac contents weren’t permanent. She only had a limited supply of magic after sharing Edalyn’s curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bile sac had ceased it’s bile production, so she only had so much magic before she was drained permanently. Lilith was fighting off attack after attack from Grom, if she failed even once she would fall prey to her fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constructs of familiar faces, (Edalyn, Luz, Amity, etcetera) would occasionally manifest and berate or attack her. It was difficult, but thankfully she had a large pool of magic to work with, and it didn’t take much to defend herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith shot off an ice spear and impaled a fake Edalyn through the chest, she electrocuted a fake Amity with another spell. Each Grom creation melts disturbingly into the floor when it is defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was doing perfectly fine protecting herself, until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>came out of the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Lilith Clawthorne!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father had a booming voice, one trained endlessly by the high society he took part in. Lilith hadn’t heard that </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Clawthorne patriarch was a famously powerful, and horrible man. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the emperor’s right hand man, up until his untimely </span>
  <b>death.</b>
  <span> There was no way in Skull that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You, you’re dead!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith was flabbergasted, her father was </span>
  <b>dead</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She made sure of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You think that </b>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <b>could’ve gotten rid of me? Little Lily-pad? You’re too weak for that. Maybe </b>
  <b>
    <em>Edalyn </em>
  </b>
  <b>could have removed me from the picture, </b>
  <b>
    <em>but not you</em>
  </b>
  <b>.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was frozen to the spot. Her father just had that effect on her, rooting her to the spot with just his scathing voice, deep as the pits of the Skull. Lilith </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>that despicable, vile, </span>
  <b>evil</b>
  <span> man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Belos </span>
  </em>
  <span>was more of a good father figure to her then he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still rooted to her position, as a tree is rooted to its plot, when her father stepped forward to put a hand on her forehead. As his hand connected to Lilith’s forehead, it sank through, and her vision swarmed with darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Goodnight baby-girl, </b><b><em>sweet dreams.”</em></b> <em><span>His sickening, sweet voice was the last thing Lilith heard as she slipped into unconsciousness.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith had </span>
  </em>
  <span>no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>how you dream in the mindscape, but Grometheus made it possible. She was falling, falling, falling further and further down into the abyss of her subconscious. Sounds, noises, and liquid emotions were shooting past her at high speeds as she fell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A silent scream tore its way from the depths of her throat, it was powerful and impossibly loud, yet completely meek and silent at the same time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mind was doubling in extremes, she could see </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything</span>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the same time. Incredible, powerful emotions, and crushing, soulless emptiness. She could hear the Titan’s breathing, and yet the sound of her own blood flowing through her ears was suddenly mute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she was still falling, down, deeper into her own self-inflicted, Grom assisted demise. She finally meets contact with an ocean of darkness, pure Stygian midnight reflecting nothing meets her skin, and she sinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The water-like liquid surrounds and fills her enhanced, yet muted senses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then she’s pulled out by the scruff of her shirt. She hacks up the water, and turns, still coughing, to face what pulled her out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She’s back to being a kid in school, her childhood-long bully having just pulled her back from her near drowning in a water trough. She remembered when this happened, she had gotten a 100 on the placement exam for Hexside, while he had failed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So he decided to try and force the answer as to how to pass from her by the ways of drowning. He had kept at it all night, until a guard came to stop him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How did you do it Lilith? A weakling like you </b>
  <b>
    <em>should have never gotten into Hexside, while I didn’t!”</em>
  </b>
  <b> He had Lilith by her hair, and dunked her under another time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yet another thing she couldn’t stop, because she was too weak. A </b>
  <b>
    <em>guard </em>
  </b>
  <b>had to save her! They were nothing but bumbling fools, only employed because they were </b>
  <b>
    <em>less </em>
  </b>
  <b>stupid than their peers. It was embarrassing that she had to be saved by the likes of them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The water she was dunked into was still a portal into her subconscious, as when her head broke into its depths, she was met with the sight of her dreams, hopes, fears, and ambitions floating around her vision.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She was pulled back again, coughing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This time her aggressor was her father, he was drowning her in the sink, as she had failed </b>
  <b>
    <em>another </em>
  </b>
  <b>potions assignment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You weak, useless, bimbo! Too busy being a floozy to study huh?! Too busy whoring around with that bard track girl?! I’ll kill her! Teach you to fuck with her kind! Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I was teaching you a lesson.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another dunk.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time she fell through into the inky liquid, and sank deep into it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith saw a light in the distance, an open door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She swam to the door, treading dreams as hard as she could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She finally reached the door, and pulled herself through it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lilith came out into a familiar room, standing over the sleeping form of her baby sister. If she cursed Edalyn, she would lose her magic for the day, and Lilith would get into the emperor’s coven by default.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe if she got into the coven her father would </b>
  <b>
    <em>finally </em>
  </b>
  <b>be proud of her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She opened the scroll, and cast the cursing ritual accordingly, the blood-red magic swathing over Edalyn’s sleeping form.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A single feather fell across her vision, she fixated on it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Her vision blurs, and suddenly she’s at the duel arena, she raises her fist at Edalyn, staring her down in a silent plead for her to leave.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Edalyn takes in her sister’s face, and combined with her knowledge of Lilith’s… less than equivalent skills… she turns to the instructor, and resigns, claiming that she doesn’t want to fight her sister.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Edalyn, in all her righteous, holy, benevolent glory, turns back to face Lilith, her counterpart, pure jealousy and selfishness.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ve decided that covens aren’t really my style. Hey, don’t forget me when you’re a big shot sis.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And Edalyn, her light, her comfort, her </b>
  <b>
    <em>baby sister</em>
  </b>
  <b>, walks away. As she does, her body transforms with the sickening sound of bones cracking, breaking, and reforming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The crowd begins tossing rocks and various different items at Edalyn as she transforms into a beast.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edalyn!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As Lilith yells for her sister the memory melts away, and her open, screaming mouth is filled with her mind’s ocean.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She begins drowning in her feelings, memories, and knowledge. A vast ocean of her consciousness filling her lungs, burning, searing its way through her breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She reaches out into the void to no one in particular, she is alone. Alone in her suffering. Due to hubris, and selfish intentions she was hated, </span>
  </em>
  <span>despised </span>
  <em>
    <span>by all of the crowd she is forced to be a part of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one came.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bitter taste of her subconscious is killing her slowly, leeching her life out from under her. Her tears begin to mix with the water around her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her last words, she speaks them into the ocean around her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m sorry Edalyn, I failed you in so… many… ways.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut the Skull up Lily! Wake up you dimwit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her hand is grasped by someone shooting down from the surface of the ocean of her mind. She holds on as she is pulled to the surface.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Lilith is awake, her father gone, and Edalyn standing over her, holding her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? Wha-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush Lily, it’s okay. I’m here, neither he nor anyone else is gonna hurt you while I’m around.” Edalyn pulls her into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Edalyn… who’s gonna protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eda squeezes her elder sister tighter, “I can handle myself Lilith. You only got me because I was asleep, you would’ve never got me if I was awake and aware. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith feels tears pricking the sides of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’d beat me any day Eda.” Lilith finally hugs Edalyn back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, this parallel arm thing Luz taught you works pretty well doesn’t it?” Edalyn chuckles, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it does Lily, I guess it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said human is standing awkwardly off to the side, seeming uncomfortable to be in the middle of the sisterly bonding moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Luz, get in here!” Lilith, to the surprise of all three of them, opens her arms and invites the human girl into the embrace. Not only that, but calling her by her name, instead of ‘human.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz, of course, eagerly runs into the hug, burying her head into the Clawthorne sisters. She was a great hugger, and she decided to use every ounce of her magical hugging power to make Lilith feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith hugged the human back fiercely, Luz really was an incredible force of nature. Lilith could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>her heart growing, and her facade cracking and crumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They truly were corrupting her, weren’t they? Maybe it was a good thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their little group hug was over, Luz took Lilith and Eda by the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, we gotta go get the others. We’re all together now! So we can definitely clap Grom!” Lilith looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would we cheer on Grometheus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Lilith- Ugh, it’s a human thing. It means defeat, but in a… different context.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda clasped a hand onto a still confused Lilith’s arm, and ushered Luz along. “Moving on! Let’s go to the others, I’m sure that they’re completely lost without my foxy magnificence to guide them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little bit of aimless walking, but eventually signs of Luz’s friends could be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, they stumbled upon some scorched abomination goop, and blackened, rotting vines. It was the scene of a battle that either Amity, or Willow had taken part in. Hopefully it was both, and they would find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly Luz sees a series of explosions in the distance, outlining two figures within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s over there we gotta go help!” And with that little warning Luz takes off towards the fight, Lilith and Eda in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crack of whips could be heard in the distance as well as a quiet voice. Near silent from the distance, yet so obviously filled with malice that it still sent chills up Luz’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached she could see three figures now, they all looked near-identical. It seemed as if they were all clones of Emira, with Emira likely being one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Emira’s was holding down another, casting a fire spell into her abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <b>die!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Emira on the ground bursts into flames and hisses as it melts into the floor. That must’ve been the ‘Grom-struct’ as Luz had taken to calling them in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which would mean that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric are you okay?!” The ‘alpha’ Emira rushes over to the remaining Emira’s side as the whip restraints that Luz had just noticed criss-crossing across her body fade away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little rattled ya know?” The Emira, that Luz guessed was Edric, is trembling softly as he sits up. The real Emira gives her brother a fierce hug and he leans into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are awesome Ed, guy or girl. Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be, I’ll always support you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Emira.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was still a bit confused, but she was starting to understand just exactly what had happened. She prided herself in her detective skills for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Now, you’re probably going to have to carry me.” Emira looked as if she was physically drained. Edric picked up his sister, and flipped his hair over his shoulder, as it was getting in the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we gotta meet up with the others Ed. Let’s get moving, noble steed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric chuckles, and he begins to jog in the direction Emira points. Which is, funnily enough, the exact opposite direction of where Luz, Eda, and Lilith were. But Luz sees why Emira had pointed in that direction when Amity and Willow come sprinting out of the darkness, and up to the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay guys?! Edric? Why is your hair long again- wait, oh no Grom didn’t.” Amity looked completely pissed, and utterly devastated at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it did. It sucked, but Em saved my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow puts a hand on Edric’s shoulder, and gives him a soft smile. “Well Edric, at least it was just the hair right?” Edric laughs barkingly, and it peters off into soft chuckles while he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, heh, I guess that’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz decided it was time to stop hiding in the shadows, and she leaps out into the open, drawing the eyes of all four to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, the fearless champion, the most powerful human in the Boiling Isles is also here! As well as Lilith the Raven Maiden, and Eda the Owl Lady!” She pulls Lilith and Eda into the open easily, her newfound strength was pretty awesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raven Maiden?” Lilith asked Luz, her tone amused but still confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! The Owl Lady and Raven Maiden! Your thing is ravens right? It makes sense don’t it?!” Lilith shrugged and stood up, dragging Eda to her feet as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked over to a giggling Willow and Amity, as well as Ed and Em.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Edric was it? What’s with the new do bud?” Eda was straight to the point in her interrogation, she was clearly curious, and being the nosy, boundaryless person she was, she asked what was on her mind immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, well… it’s a long story.” Edric looked uncomfortable about the Owl Lady’s prying. So Emira decided to answer for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric was born a girl, and he decided that wasn’t what he wanted to be, so he changed it. His fear that he battled ended up lengthening his hair to make him feel bad. There, you know now, can we drop it?” Luz’s suspicions were right! She really was a young Sherlock Holmes in the making wasn’t she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda looked surprised at the snippy answer, but satisfied her curiosity was sated. Lilith waves a finger in the air, and Edric’s hair returns to its proper length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Unholy. Titan. We’re all together now! We can beat Grometheus now, none of us are separated or in a trance!” Willow was clearly excited, her hands were bunched up in front of her face, and she was smiling widely from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Titan-be-damned right kiddo! Let’s fuck this fool up!” Eda was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>clearly excited, she mentioned earlier that she hadn’t given a dream demon a beat-down in “too long.” Whatever too long would mean to her, be it two days or two years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on! How are you three gonna do anything? You guys don’t have bile-magic or your glyphs!” Edric asked the three of them, having just noticed the dilemma they were caught in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I still have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic, I just can’t make any new bile. Luz has been drawing glyphs in her own blood-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry Eda, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>effective! Blood glyphs are crazy powerful! Plus, I mean, it’s already everywhere so why not use it right?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever kid, just don’t make yourself bleed on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Eda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, as I was saying, I still have magic, Luz is using her blood to write, and Edalyn… actually I don’t know what Edalyn can do. Sis, do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic you can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda looked offended for a second, and put her hand over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have stuff I can do! Looky here!” She pulls a satchel of potions out of her hair, swirling the liquids inside for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a potion for everything! Never go anywhere without ‘em.” She puts the bag back in her hair, and straightens up to her full height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now. When’s Grom gonna show up? That big baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, the second the words leave her mouth, Grometheus makes itself known by impaling Eda through her stomach and lifting her into the air by a tendril.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eda!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz yells out at the top of her lungs, heart and voice breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw farts! Motherfucker got me! That’s gonna be annoying as Skull to take care of!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she says that, she pulls out a potion of deep green liquid and smashes the vial against the tendril. It melts away with a sizzle, and Eda drops back to the ground, relatively unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hole in her gut is pronounced, but there was no blood, or anything really. The wound closed over as Eda stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda! What was that?! You scared me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry kiddo! I’m fine though, no need to worry, thanks to the curse I’m effectively invulnerable. I’m damn old though!” Eda chuckles at her own joke as she walks over and pats Luz’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz pulls her into a bone-crushing hug, which she reciprocated with a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s beat up a dream demon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda lets go of Luz, and backs up. She pulls a potion out and downs it, the orange liquid gone quickly as it’s swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda glows, and sighs as she cracks her joints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power potions baby! Always get me going like I did a line of human coke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done cocaine?!” Luz was shocked, she knew Eda did illegal stuff, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, yeah Vegas was crazy, I mean, I was married for a day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda turns back just in time to see a tendril shoot towards her, and she jumps it, flipping over with her hand like an acrobatic matador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tosses a potion from her hair, and an abomination shoots out from the puddle it creates, the golem wraps its gooey, yellow arms around the tendril, and acidifies with a snap of Eda’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tendril melts away, defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boom baby! I’ve still got it!” Yet again instant karma strikes as Eda celebrates, and she gets grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground by a tendril.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all hell breaks loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom bits begin flowing in rivulets around the group, some of which shoot up as spikes and nearly take out a few of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of said spikes nicks Luz’s ear, and more blood flows down her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks to herself, the more blood, the more glyphs she can make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz coats her fingers in her blood, and draws a large fire glyph on the ground. She taps it with her foot as she dodges a tendril, it bursts into a large column of flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wills the fire to act like a liquid, and liquid fire pours down like an ocean, pooling around Luz’s feet, and incinerating the Grom goop around her. Unfortunately the moment of peace doesn’t last long, as Willow gets tossed over, and nearly lands in the substance-less magma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Luz dispels it in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow lands with a grunt, casting a spell to stop the tendril coming after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large shell-leaf pops out of the ground and shields the two of them from a barrage of Grom tendrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood is running down Willow’s face at this point, but it’s strangely… green?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Willow! Why is your blood green?” Willow looks over at Luz with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t they tell you about witches’ blood in healing class?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think I slept through that lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sigh of an exasperated friend, having to be the voice of reason to a bunch of overgrown toddlers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been using my magic a lot so my blood is saturated with bile!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! That’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that also gives Luz an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I use your blood real quick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was aghast at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need my blood?! What the fuck Luz?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For my glyphs! If </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood is so powerful, imagine what actual magic blood can do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow considered it for a moment as she moved the plant shield to block attacks from Grometheus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that makes sense, go ahead and take some. But don’t be weird about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz takes a potion vial from her pocket, thankfully not crushed due to Eda’s enchantments. Eda told her to keep empty potion vials on her at all times, because quote “you never know when a cool and rare ingredient will show up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoops some of the blood off Willow’s face, and into the vial as she continues to fend off Grom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Luz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! I am! I’m going as fast as I can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally gets the last of it into the vial, and pulls back to draw a plant glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finishes the last of the glyph, and hits it just in time, as the shell-leaf shield shatters, and Grom closes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It glows a deep, dark, ominous reddish-green and a colossal collection of vines, leaves and various types of plants explode out in a jungle around them, pushing back Grom with a screech, and covering the two of them in shrubbery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the plants are a deep red, with green veins running through them. As well as blackened roots sticking out from the floor of the mindscape. Others are white, or have various scary shapes and colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… Luz do you know what these are?” Willow inquires from Luz, turning to look at her with widened eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… why? They’re weird, scary plants? I guess that’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! This is a horror forest! Those have been extinct for thousands of years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unholy Titan! Luz look, it's a corpse flower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we have those in the human rea…” Luz trails off as she looks at the flower Willow was talking about. It isn’t the huge, pretty, yet kind of stinky flower they have in the human realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a flower shaped like a hyper-realistic corpse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t breathe in! It’s vapors are deadly! If you smell it the vapors will melt you from the inside out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz quickly copies Willow as she clamps her hand over her nose and mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly make their way out of the blood forest, Grom didn’t attack them while they were within the small jungle, but the second they left a tendril grabbed Luz’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” Willow called after her, but she was distracted from helping as Grom attacked her. Willow had to blast and use plants to rip apart black abominations that Grom formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was getting higher, and higher into the sky as Grometheus pulled her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the grabber thing stopped pulling her up, and began to bring her down incredibly fast, so it could slam her into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh cramity!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her life flashed before her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would never see her Mami again, she would never get to meet her father, she would never get to ask out Amity-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Rargh! Leave her alone!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Amity roared in from below as she launched herself up with an abomination leap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amity!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity made the abomination goop surrounding her arms form into blades, and she sliced the tendril holding Luz in half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahhh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz was falling now, without the support of the tendril holding her up, she was heading for the ground at a rapid pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you!” An abomination arm grabs her waist and stops her fall, Luz looks back up, uncurling from her position of ultimate fear to look at her savior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was holding onto her with one stretched out abomination arm, while the other was gripping the bisected Grom tendril.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tendril finally begins its own descent, and Amity lets go immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amit-y we’re so dead! Oh my god! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhhh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet we aren’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yet?!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity sends the abomination around her arms to the ground, pulling Luz Into her own abomination-less arms, hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Abomination! Catch us!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large abomination rises from the goo tossed under them, it raises its arms out as if asking for an embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them crash headlong into its outstretched arms, the goop was less like a liquid and more solid like putty. It gave way easily to slow them down, but they didn’t break through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stopped the abomination held them tightly against its chest, cradling them softly like one would a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz… Luz? Luz are you okay?” Amity sounded shaken, but fine as she grabbed Luz, shaking her out of the stupor she was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah I’m good, let’s go help Willow. Oh crap, Willow! She was in trouble before you saved me!” Luz was panicking now, Willow was in trouble, the two of them had to go save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Willow comes running over from the side, her glasses were cracked and askew, but she was relatively unharmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! You’re okay, thank the Titan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Amity! She saved me.” Luz rubbed the back of her head, and Amity’s face glowed bright pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow gave Amity a knowing smile, a smug smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well we gotta go save the others you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovebirds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Luz’s turn to glow unceremoniously at Willow’s comment, both her and Amity spluttered and scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>lovebirds? We aren’t in love I swear! It’s totally platonic!” Amity was rambling as she told Willow off. Willow looked on the verge of losing it with laughter. Luz forgot where they were for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Grom had to ruin it of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watch out you three boneheads!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emira came flying over, Edric hot on her floating heels. The Slitherbeast was chasing them, it had black streaks of corruption running through its fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow shot a few vines at its feet to slow it down as Luz used Willow’s blood to draw a fire on its fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity used her abomination to shackle, and pull the Slitherbeast down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz completed the small glyph and she taps it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge green fire sparks, and runs across the beast’s body. It howls in pain as it immolates, the inner mouth sticking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually it has enough and melts into the floor, defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah Luz, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? That was way more powerful than any of your other glyphs!” Amity looks amazed, she turns with wide eyes to look at the bloodied Luz, covered in dried red markings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been drawing in blood like Lilith said! So I figured if </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood with no magic is crazy powerful, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>witches’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So I took some of Willow’s blood as it dripped down her face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… actually makes a lot of sense! I wonder if-” Amity was clearly about to start ranting on the possible effects of bile and blood on magic glyphs, when Luz clamped a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later okay? We can talk about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amity was as pink as a flamingo when Luz pulled her hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-okay, your hand is so rough and strong unholy Titan.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz elected to ignore the last half of Amity’s whispered statement. If Lilith was anything to go by, then witch hands were incredibly soft, (Eda being an obvious exception). So Amity was probably amazed at how rough Luz’s hands were, nothing more!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Mittens! Stop your gay panic for a few seconds so we can get everyone back together and defeat Grom! Lilith said that if it shows it’s true form we can banish it from this realm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds like a plan! Just… uh… which realm is it gonna go to? I hope not the human realm!” Luz was worried, if it got sent to the human realm, they would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way to fend it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lilith said it goes to the ‘in-between’, whatever that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright!” Luz was relieved, King had taught her about the other realms. The in-between was basically the witch culture’s version of purgatory. “Where are the others anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got her answer when Lilith fell out of the sky, having been dropped by a smoldering Owl Beast, followed by Eda, who had just smashed a fire potion onto the beast’s fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Grometheus! You know you can’t defeat us! You just aren’t scary enough!” Lilith was taunting the demon, goading it into showing it’s true form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Scary?! I’ll show you how scary I can be! I can be </b>
  <b>
    <em>terrifying </em>
  </b>
  <b>you wench!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes children, Grometheus’ form is not to be trifled with!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An impossible, bright darkness fills the void around them, darker than the pure darkness they are encompassed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ed, Em, and Willow shut their eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity! Close your eyes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks over at Luz in a panic and shuts her eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! Close your eyes too dammit!” Eda was worried for her apprentice, but Luz already knew what Grom looked like so she wasn’t worried for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Eda! I already saw Grom’s true form!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>insane?!” Lilith sounded amazed, Luz figured humans might be immune. Either that or Grom just wasn’t as impressive as everyone thought. It had only looked like ———————.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Huh, that was weird,’ Luz thought to herself. Whenever she thought of what Grom looked like, her impression of it shifted fluidly, and never settled into one image. She couldn’t think of a definitive form for what Grometheus’ true form appeared as.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality Luz could only really think of how she felt in the moment. Intense, burning adoration for Amity, and a feeling that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to protect her, and all of her friends. She knew if she fell victim to Grom everyone else would be at risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a human thing? Luz knew humans are incredibly protective of people, and the need to protect can do incredible things with the human body. Perhaps that was what had happened to her? Her brain just blocked out Grometheus’ form because she felt she needed to protect the ones she loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh well, that’s just a bunch of “pseudoscience” as Mami would put it.’ Luz told herself, she figured she had it wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter when Grometheus formed itself fully into their residing domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz looked over and froze, Grom’s true form struck </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>understanding into her once more. She remembered now, Grometheus the fear-bringer was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and mortals, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>mortals such as herself couldn’t defeat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it Luz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No Luz, </b>
  <b>
    <em>don’t. Give in. Give up. You are </em>
  </b>
  <b>nothing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small slap across Luz’s face brought her back to her senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda was in her face, having just slapped the sense into her, she had worry etched into her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You back kiddo?” Luz nodded firmly, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>back, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ready to kick some Gromethean butt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry! The climax is split into two parts. I felt it was going to take too long to do a whole 10k word chapter so I split it. Next chapter will be the final boss fight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith makes up to Luz, Edric gets the shaft <em>yet again<em>, Amity confesses, and Grom gets it’s just desserts.</em></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this long ass chapter is a sufficient climax. A lot has been going on lately for me and Alex, so I haven’t been able to write much. This is by far, the longest chapter, clocking in at 6992 words, it almost hit 7k. I hope y’all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold ground was a reassurance each and every time Grometheus slammed Luz down into it. It shocked Luz’s senses and allowed her to roll out of the way of any attack sent her way to smash her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glyph after glyph after </span>
  <em>
    <span>glyph </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz sent the way of the beast, but it was to no avail, each one bounced off its true form. The worst part of the encounter was that they had to protect each of her friends who still had their eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity watch out!” Luz jumped over and shoved a startled Amity away from the tendril rising to hit her. “Keep yo eyes closed girl!” Amity nods at Luz, which she deems an acceptable answer as she stands to face Grom again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith had summoned her staff out of the ether to assist in the battle, she had to wait until Grom had revealed its true form, as then it would have all its focus on one sector of the mindscape, thus allowing for more items to enter without regulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda was chugging potion after potion, as well as tossing potions at Grom as she flitted around the battlefield at a mach pace. There was magic leaking off her in waves, similar to when Tiny Nose had had the power glyph, but in a more subdued rolling show of energy, not like the burst of power they had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda was a force of nature while fighting, she fluidly pulled potions out of her hair and satchel to use, while at the same time spinning around attacks, and gathering the magic that was pouring off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a dancer, dancing for their life, while aggressively pushing back against their instructor. It was not dissimilar to a musical play, dancing around, singing a song, while fighting some incredible threat, yet never getting hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda finally gathered as much magic as she had desired, and ladelled it into a vial with her hand as she bent unnaturally, limboing under an attack. She used the vial sparingly as she fought, subtly drawing a ritual circle under Grom, a wild magic ritual she had taught Luz once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Luz couldn’t ogle her mentor’s fighting any longer, as her own battle picked up and Grometheus attacked. Her blood, and Willow’s were useful additions to her arsenal as she incinerated, flash-froze, or seared the darkness with light spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leapt from tendril to tendril, the strange power in her limbs not lost yet. A runner came for her mid-air as she fell from one of her leaps. She springboarded off it with a single hand, which launched her high into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the opportunity to survey the battle yet again. Eda still wasn’t having any trouble, Lilith however was spinning around each attack, getting cut repeatedly. She wasn’t fairing well, and it showed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn’t have the field experience in these situations like Eda did. She had never dealt with a dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>fear demon personally. She had said so herself, earlier, when she revealed the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue flames licked around, and off Lilith’s body and staff as she fought back Grom. She was spinning her staff incredibly fast as she shot off spell after spell. The training from the emperor’s coven seemed to kick in at just the right moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith fluidly transitioned into a trained, decisive, and efficient fighting style. She moved her staff around her body with one hand while casting with the other. The spinning staff blocked most attacks, and the split rendition of Grom’s true form that was tormenting her seemed to almost back away as she pressed forward aggressively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a look of assured victory on her face as she continued her assault on Grometheus. A small smile grew across her face, and she sent wave after wave of controlled blaze to the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her tunnel-visioned assault however, she didn’t notice the spear moving behind her. Luz decided this was her moment to shine, to save Lilith, as her ascent slowly ceased, she drew two fire glyphs on her shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lilith! Look out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s eyes widened, and she looked at Luz, who was, due to the glyphs, rocketing towards her at an insane speed. Grom took this moment as its cue to strike and the spear shot forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz knew she wouldn’t get there in time to save Lilith as she planned, so she used a different idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of pushing the elder Clawthorne sister out of the way, she decided to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her glyphs picked up speed, almost as if spurred on by her intense emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Luz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz got behind Lilith </span>
  <em>
    <span>just in time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She felt the spear pierce her abdomen, it was painful, but not as bad as she thought it would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz burned the spear away with a fire glyph, and rested on the ground, her mission complete. She saved her mentor’s sister, even if it may have cost her life. She was okay with that, really, she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lilith clearly wasn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a heart-wrenching wail, and turned to face a chuckling Grometheus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A form filtered out of the beast, and Lilith’s eyes widened, an emotion other than grief filled rage flashing across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Wow, my little Lily-pad can’t even stop some measly human from having to save her. It would be funny, if it weren’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>so sad.</em>
  </b>
  <b> Is the human your daughter or something? I wouldn’t be surprised, such a slut you’d have relations with a human.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage filled Lilith’s features again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edalyn’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter, father! Haha! Surprised aren’t you?! I haven’t been in a relationship since Gwendolyn! You idiot! Can’t even get your daughters’ relationships right. What was it you said? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be funny, if it weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>so sad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her rebuke fueled an anger deep within her supposed father, he raised his hand in a blackened, brown spell circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Bitch! Fucking whore! How dare you speak to your father like that?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you speak to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was emboldened, she was clearly in new territory as she had a verbal fight with her father. The insults thrown, quickly turned to magic, as Mr. Clawthorne finished his spell circle, and a wave of black fire, highlighted with brown barreled towards Lilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you don’t get to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith raised a hand in a ‘stop’ gesture, palm facing outwards. Her eyes glowed a dark blue, and she whispered eldritch incantations under her breath. She rose at a snail’s pace into the air, while her voice boomed out from around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Father! You disgrace upon the Clawthorne name! Disgusting dung smear on the boot of the Titan! You defile witch-kind with your mere existence! With this spell I erase you! No longer will you haunt us with memories, nor will the beast be able to use you against us!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illusion clearly no longer having an effect, Grom stopped having the Clawthorne patriarch make spell circles. Flames shot out, surrounding Lilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they were snuffed out, and blasted away by gusts of wind, surrounding Lilith in a tornado of her own flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished her incantation, and took her staff in a circle, drawing with fiery bile in the air itself. Flames dropping out of the circle like water drips from a leaky faucet. When the powerful spell circle finishes, Lilith puts her staff into it, spinning the circle like a hula-hoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“In the words of Luz Noceda, a human phrase to banish those beneath you, </em>
  </b>
  <b>‘begone thot!’”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circle spins up, rising to the top of the staff, Lilith’s palisman’s eyes glowing. She spins forwards, and slams the beak of the palisman into the ground, the spell circle rushing out and binding around the image of Mr. Clawthorne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No! You can’t do this! Rargh! Argh!” </b>
  <span>Animalistic roars, and growls pour loudly from the mouth of Lilith’s father, her eyes are still glowing, and she clenches her fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ocean of black viscous fluid flow out of Mr. Clawthorne’s mouth and onto the floor. He sinks into the floor, fires burning around him in a circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ll never get rid of me! You couldn’t the first time! You still can’t now! I’m still alive! Find me! Then you can kill me! I’m on the-.” </b>
  <span>Whatever he was planning to say is cut off as he is pulled through the fiery circle, and into the depths of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> or wherever bad witches went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s eyes return to normal, and she falls to her knees, crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did it, I-I.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sobs into her hands, her staff clattering loudly to the ground. Her palisman undoes itself from the staff, and flies over to her, cooing in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” She seems to realize she left the human girl unattended. Lilith rushes over to Luz, who is still lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! Are-are you okay?” Truthfully, Luz isn’t doing too bad, but lying still for a bit felt good. She was sore, and tired, and she could feel the hurt in her bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, heh, I’m fine Lilith. Are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay though? That looked hard, Eda told me a bit about your guys’ dad, he seemed worse than Eda said.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith looked pensive, but relented to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I’ll be fine. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re hurt Luz! I can help you… please, let me help you, you saved me, let me save you.” She picked up, and cradled Luz’s head, whispering sweet nothings to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m proud of you Lilith, dealing with hurt and trauma like that is hard, but you took it like a champ.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith choked up, and tears began pouring yet again from her eyes. Her palisman rooted itself into her hair, and began caressing her roots with its wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held out her hand, the one not holding Luz’s head, and her staff flew to her from where it was dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grasped it mid-air, spun it over her head as her raven returned to its interlock, and slammed it down beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, I’m sorry for being literally the worst, I’m gonna do a spell now okay? I can’t do it without the staff or I’ll probably collapse heh, but I hope it works on humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith sits Luz’s head onto her lap, her legs folded under her. Luz looks up at her with adoration, how was this the same woman who used her as a pawn in her game of cat and mouse, nearly killing her in the process?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she casts the spell, and Luz starts bawling like a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With this spell declared, let the pain be shared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses her forehead to Luz’s, and a light grows around them. Luz is crying heavily, Lilith would take half of a mortal wound, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the light grows, Luz can feel the pain of the wound, but then the pain lessens into a dull throb. A grimace spreads across Lilith’s face, and she shuts her eyes tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light dies down, and blood begins staining Lilith’s clothes. Luz sits up, and throws her arms around Lilith, pushing both of them to the ground. She hugs the elder Clawthorne sister tightly, and she hugs back, hesitantly, slowly, gently, but she still does nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I forgive you Lilith.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that the waterworks are back, Lilith sobs loudly, and heavily into Luz’s shoulder. Luz knew that Lilith still had to earn the forgiveness of Eda, but this was a start, and hey, maybe it would help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright crybaby, let’s get up and fight Grom”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith’s cry against being called a crybaby is broken, and drowned out by her wiping her face on her sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckles, and stands from their hugging position. Brushing herself off, and stretching. She feels her joints pop, and she feels limber, and more ready than ever to beat Grometheus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lilith, weird question, but can I take your blood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- did I hear you right? You want my </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, uh, yeah, I, uh, need it for my glyphs haha.” Luz rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, o-okay… how much do you need?” Lilith raises her shirt a little, Luz can feel her face burning, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just-just a vial full.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith raises her shirt a bit more, and exposes the wound. Luz takes a vial from her satchel, and puts it under where the bleeding is happening. The dark blue-ish red, almost purple substance fills the vial slowly, and Luz tops it off with a cork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their awkward blood transfer was, thankfully, interrupted by a slam from Grom, as it formed a large beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz recognized the beast, it’s the worm that the emperor sent after her. But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>bigger, spotted, and streaked with black lightning-like marks. It roars and flies towards their position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get behind me! I can take this foul beast the emperor calls his companion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spins her staff, and slams it upon the ground while pulling Luz by her arm behind her. Blackened earth shoots from in front of Lilith, impaling the worm on a shale spike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It roars, and rips itself away from the rock, turning, and rushing once again towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lilith! Use fire! That’s how I killed it in the castle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, sweating, and draws a circle on the ground with her staff. A column of fire spews out of the circle, whips around Lilith, and shoots into the worm’s roaring maw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stops, eyes wide, burps smoke, and explodes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Lilith! That’s how you do it! Woo! High-five!” Luz raises her hand in excitement, but Lilith looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a ‘high-five’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a human thing, here, look.” And Luz grabs Lilith’s hand, putting it up, and then she slaps it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” Lilith has stars in her eyes, she seemed amazed with just a simple high-five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Humans are awesome aren’t we!” Lilith nods, looking at her hand in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s more where that came from! I’ll teach you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all about </span>
  </em>
  <span>human culture when we get back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do, I seem to have underestimated humans and their incredible customs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Eda runs over to the two of them, yelling in a panic. A giant is thundering after her, she has the four dependents in a potion induced shield bubble. She has the writhing form of one of the Grometheuses floating behind her, caught in a net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh! Lily! Luz! Take these four! This fucker wants me, and I plan on giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of me. He can’t handle this much woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith chuckles and pulls the white bubble over, it turns blue as it comes under her control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes closed children! Remember, you haven’t seen Grom’s true form yet, we don’t know if you’re immune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “yes miss Lilith” comes out of the pile of bodies in the bubble, they tumbled over each other so many times that they had given up on trying to right themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda runs off towards the giant footsteps, leaving the six of them standing awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And something does happen, a swarm of hands grows out of the ground and begins pulling at Lilith and Luz’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz! Don’t let them pull you down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, very funny! But seriously! This is a quick-hand pit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So like quicksand.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz thought to herself, smirking slightly. She slowly drags her feet to the side, calmly pulling herself away from the grasping hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! What are you- wait, how are getting out so easy?” Lilith was struggling, pulling herself out rapidly, which only led to her sinking further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have stuff like this in the human realm! It’s called quicksand, and you get out by being calm and walking slowly. If you panic then you’ll sink further into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith tries, and seems amazed as she easily, slowly, pulls herself out of the pit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz finally reaches the edge, and pulls herself out of the pit, she reaches over and yanks Lilith out, she flies out, and lands on her front with a small ‘oof.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Lilith! I got really strong out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I’m still getting used to it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith gets up and brushes herself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No child, it is quite alright. I will live, now, let’s go corral Grometheus into one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that they’re off, one of Grometheus’ true forms sitting not too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole way there they battle construct after construct, one taking the form of Luz’s bullies, whom she easily, and quickly destroys. They can’t hurt her anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith’s mother pops up once, scolding her, but she’s quickly dismissed with a hand-wave and some fire. Once they get within ten feet of Grom, a low growl rumbles around them, and a human city shoots up like bamboo stalks in a time lapse around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a human city, I got lost in one this one time, it must be leeching off that leftover fear. Grom is gettin real desperate Lilith, it’s pulling from old, dead fears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly cut through the city, lighting buildings on fire, and jumping through as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long they are standing just before the form of Grometheus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bag and grab Luz, bag and grab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith summons a blue net, and tosses it over Grometheus’ form. “You gotta grab it Luz, it’s anti-magic, you’re immune to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz nods, and grabs the end of the net, lifting the shifting, fear-inducing form of the beast. It shifts and roars with a maw that pops out, it rips, and tries to tear the net apart, but each time it touches the net it squeals and smokes on contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explosion rings out in the distance, the distant outline of the giant chasing Eda falling apart, and disappearing. Good, that meant that Eda would be assisting them soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz tosses the bag over her shoulder and carries it with them to their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re walking towards Grom’s collective consciousness, Lilith had informed them before they confronted Grom that, when it revealed it’s true form, it would expose its own mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So if they got to its mind, holding all its pieces, then they would be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>banish it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Edric asked from inside the bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Emira this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Both of them that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>we gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>get there?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was whining, clearly trying to goad Lilith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get there, when we get there!” Lilith clearly didn’t have the patience for dealing with purposeful annoyances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A good five minutes of nothing but walking passed when, surprisingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity </span>
  </em>
  <span>spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lady Lilith? Are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith tensed up and turned, setting a death glare upon Amity, if looks could kill Amity was dead </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We get there, WHEN WE GET THERE!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith yelled at her, making all of them freeze, Luz sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry for yelling, children, it was unbecoming of me.” Lilith looked guilty, all traces of the anger she had exhibited gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Lilith, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>being pretty annoying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow snorted, and spoke up from the bottom of the pile. “Understatement of the century.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lilith</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith stared up at the mass in front of them, it was shaped oddly, shifting in geometry occasionally, spikes of midnight shooting out, and remorphing into the collective. Amorphous tentacles leached from the environment around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freaky, that is real </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaky.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz sounded disgusted, intrigued, and confused all at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say so, looks pretty weird doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t know would I Lilith?” Edric said from within the bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush, I know you’re the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane </span>
  </em>
  <span>male in your household, but that doesn’t mean you need to make smartass remarks all the time.” Lilith admonished the boy, Edric harrumphed, and sank quietly back into the pile in the bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, sweetheart, can you put Grom in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Luz, since when did you get Lilith to call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I haven’t heard her say that since the last time we babysat Webward!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edalyn came running up to them from behind, covered in black goop, hauling two bags of Grometheus behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush sister, your pupil has… corrupted me. She is too loving and adorable for her own good! She has grown on me quite a bit, the little miscreant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thank you Lilith, you’ve grown on me too!” Luz rushes over and gives Lilith a hug, she returns it happily, the human girl was a miracle worker. Lilith hadn’t ever felt as loved as she did just from Luz forgiving her, not even when she was with Edalyn as kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn Lily, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She really has grown on you hasn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright </span>
  </em>
  <span>you two, enough of the emotional, fucking… mother-daughter bonding bullshit. Let’s get this Grom crap over with before I have an aneurism, or pass out. I’m tired, and your familial love is making me sick.” Edalyn sniffles and sneezes for added measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith feels Luz chuckle from where her face is pressed into her abdomen, Lilith chuckles slightly too. Lilith gives Luz a parting final squeeze, and she relents, releasing Lilith to finish up with Grom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz grabs the Grom nets, and with minimal effort tosses them back into its consciousness. “Woah Luz, when did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong? Might give me a run for my money! Ha, just kidding, we all know I’m too awesome to get shown up by the likes of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz gives Edalyn a small glare, and speaks slowly. “I don’t know how, or when I got so strong, just that I did. I guess I first noticed it when I picked up Amity after our Grudgby match, it didn’t last long though, whatever it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, that’s something for us to figure out later. For now, let’s head in and banish this asshole. I’m tired of all the stalling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>character development.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edalyn says the last part while stretching her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Character- </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know what? Never mind. I’m not even gonna try and dissect that statement.” Luz sounded fed up, it would appear even she has a point where she’s too tired to deal with antics nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, and a silent assurance, the gang walks together into Grometheus’ mind, towing the bubble of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Grometheus</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was </b>
  <b>
    <em>losing,</em>
  </b>
  <b> the beast could tell it was losing its battle. Its true form had done little to even slow the three interlopers. The eldest had used wild magic to banish the mention or abuse of her fear of her father.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Owl Beast’s current successor was more powerful than Grom had accounted for, even without her magic she tore through its illusions and constructions.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The </b>
  <b>
    <em>human</em>
  </b>
  <b>, that creature was </b>
  <b>
    <em>something else.</em>
  </b>
  <b> Grom had dealt with its fair share of humans. But this one was different, it had a certain… emotion. That allowed it to ignore or be unaffected by many of Grometheus’ attacks.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Witches’ can typically become immune to, or cause Grom’s attacks to be ineffectual by being simply too powerful. The magic in their bile sacs can override Grom’s ability to read their fears, or enact upon them effectively.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Humans had no such immunity.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nothing but pure, unadulterated, </b>
  <b>
    <em>passion</em>
  </b>
  <b> burned within the human. Passion to help others, passion to save her friends and family, passion to get back to her mother. The young girl was </b>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <b>passionate about so many things, that it was hard for Grom to find a fear stronger than her desire to save her friends, and the world.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They had collectively defeated its true form, and were traipsing through its mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Surely every thought it had was being read out loud right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Whatever it tried had little to no effect on the trio, they either blasted it aside, or ignored it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They would arrive at the center soon. The beast </b>
  <b>
    <em>could not</em>
  </b>
  <b> let that happen.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>After all these millennia of uncontested control over fear, all these years of proving that the Titan was mistaken. It was to be defeated by a </b>
  <b>
    <em>human child, and her entourage</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Titan… that was it! Perhaps Luz was an incarnation of the Titan, come to finish the battle they had been robbed of all those many thousands of years ago.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grometheus and the Titan, forever a dichotomy, endlessly destined to fight each other. Good and Evil, the human Yin and Yang.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Grometheus knew what it had to do.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Eda</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mind of Grometheus shifted around Eda and the group as they waltzed and carved a straight path to the center. Grom sent attack after attack their way, to no avail, as the ones meant to weigh on the psyche did little but annoy them, and the physical ones were easily defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom was a pussy, and it had no power as long as they weren’t afraid right? No. That isn’t right. There was still plenty Eda was afraid of, like foxes. And… well… Luz’s inevitable fate. It was obvious to her what would eventually happen to the human girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would challenge the emperor, or some other crazy powerful being, and get herself killed. Eda </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>fail yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she understood that, and she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what to do to stop that future from coming to fruition. And she would do it. It wasn’t that she wasn’t afraid anymore, it was that she accepted her fear, and knew she could push past it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wow Eda, some introspection finally, how long overdue.’ Her mind was condescendingly chiding her. As if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she was introspecting upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls shifted around them, morphing into screaming faces, and grabbing hands. Spikes jutted out, and retracted as they passed. Before long the passage opened up into a large chamber, with a pulsing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights of Grom’s true form floated around the mass in the center, flitting around as if pacing, thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda looked over at Lilith, she grimaced, and spun her staff over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith walked up to the mass in the center, still spinning her staff, a halo of shifting color formed over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grometheus seemed to finally notice their presence, as the lights stopped suddenly, and a rotting breath rolled through the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Welcome children, to your demise. Follow me if you dare.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large staircase formed from the shifting chamber, it was dripping liquid nightmare into the carpet of amalgamate under them. The lights rose calmly up the tower, the mass in the middle deconstructing and circling upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda pulled out a vial and collected the droplets of nightmare as they fell from the staircase as the group ascended the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom essence was a powerful, (and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal) potion ingredient. It was a calm flight of stairs as they took each step with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the top, a large path formed from the staircase below, coming together, then smoothing over with a sheen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped upon the black pathway, each step echoing into the endless void of infinite thought around them. ‘Huh, it sounds like the floor of Belos’ throne room.’ Eda noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith had long dispelled her spell circle, regaining her magic thankfully. She walked with a tired limp, leaning on her staff, she would be drained soon, and then they would be screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole group was silent as they walked the long path, as they walked, the void below, above, and behind them collapsed and fell away into nothing. The color of the expanse beyond the void was impossible to describe, all Eda knew was that if they fell they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ginnungagap, The Inbetween, The Great Expanse, Throdog soth, The Beyond. These are all names for the yawning nothing you see before you, this was where the ancient ones spawned the 4 realms. The shuggog ot r'luh, shuggog ot fhtagn, shuggog ot n'gha, ng shuggog ot turn'ghftor. Or as they are now known, The Demon Realm, The Mindscape, The Spirit Realm, and The Human Realm.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom’s voice cut through the silence, its amalgamation of intonations making its true intentions indiscernible. A swirl of black cut through The Inbetween, and revealed portals, portals were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>none of them led to The Human Realm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz studied the portals for a moment, clearly looking for a portal to her realm, but tears welled up when there was nothing. There were tears in the fabric of The Inbetween, some showed The Spirit Realm and the tortured souls there, others showed different places on the Boiling Isles, others still, showed the dreams of people resting in the different realms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept walking onwards however, they were on a mission, and no exposition from an ancient being on what birthed them would stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“In the creation of each realm, the ancient ones employed different strategies for construction. The Human Realm was left to its own devices, The Spirit Realm was given a soulgate and a ruler, The Mindscape was given the minds of all living beings, and The Demon Realm was given </b>
  <b>
    <em>us. </em>
  </b>
  <b>The Pillars ot lw'nafh, Pillars of Life. Each of us was given a job to keep, and bestow upon the denizens of The Demon Realm.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom’s voice was still unreadable, but Eda knew if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> then it would be condescending and haughty. It was clear that Grom was trying to convince them to give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was given the job of bestowing the courage to live within the creatures soon to be created. Your Titan was given the job of creating the life we were meant to govern. The others were happy with their position on the hierarchy the ancient ones gave us, but I was furious. How </b>
  <b>
    <em>dare </em>
  </b>
  <b>they give the Titan the job of life-bringer, when the rest of us were nothing more than measly emotions. So I challenged the Titan. If I won, then I would get the title of life-bringer, I would get to rule over the rest, and create a life better than the ancient ones intended.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were getting closer now, each minute of Grometheus’ monolougue allowing them to get closer without interruption. A beam of dark light could be seen from within the structure in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And so I used my power, if I could instill courage it made sense that I could take it away after all. But the others disagreed with my challenge. When it was clear I would win, they used their powers to beat me back, and revoke my eternal right to rulership. The Titan died from its injuries shortly after, creating the landmass now known as the Boiling Isles, and becoming my prison of flesh and bone.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nearly at the entrance to the building housing Grom, but once they got close, it became harder and harder to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But every so many centuries, the Titan reincarnates! It reincarnates into the body of any ordinary person in either realm! It comes back to finish its fight with me. I thought that the emperor was the new incarnation, but no! It must be </b>
  <b>
    <em>you! </em>
  </b>
  <b>Luz the human! 4567th incarnation of the Titan! It must be you! No wonder my power had no effect!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud cackle emanated from all around them as Grometheus got to the point. Luz paled noticeably, and Lilith just seemed confused. Eda for one, knew all this reincarnation, and destiny stuff was all bullshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you think Grom! Destiny and fate are two things that don’t exist! You make your own fate, and nothing changes that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cackling got louder, and louder, as the ground shook and the path they were walking on lifts, dumping them forcefully into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked up, and saw the mass from earlier, congealed into a form, it was everywhere—a gelatin—a slime—yet it had shapes, a thousand shapes of horror beyond all memory. There were eyes and a blemish. It was the pit—the maelstrom—the ultimate abomination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unnamable form of Grometheus was amassed, all light darkened, and any darkness brightened. The orbs that were Grometheus’ true form earlier were representing some kind of pseudo-eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda growled, and tossed a potion into a maw that had opened on the side of Grometheus’ form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It roared, a roar so unnatural, and completely unknown to Eda’s sensitive, cosmically young, elven ears that her mind nearly gave from the stress of simply attempting to understand the sound emanating from the eldritch void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda stumbled along with everyone in the room, the bubble protecting the children popped and they tumbled out onto the floor, terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone okay?!” Eda couldn’t stand right, her equilibrium was thrown out of whack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams sounded out from the pile of children as they scrambled away from each other, their eyes were open wide as they stared at Grom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Titan damn it all to Skull!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric’s eyes shot with an inky black that spread, covering his skin, showing through his veins. He collapsed onto the floor, convulsing, having witnessed something his young mind couldn’t handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira screamed at what happened to Edric, and tried in vain to reach him as her brain ignored what it had seen, and her body was unresponsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow went silent, and froze in place, her magic lashing out around her, vines wrapping around her body in protection. She was crying, and her pupils were smaller than a pin point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was sobbing violently, vehemently screaming “no” over and over again. She was seeing something that wasn’t there, denying whatever her hallucination was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grom laughed an evil, wicked laugh, and a wave, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ocean </span>
  </em>
  <span>of midnight spilled from beneath it, and bubbled over, smoking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda chugged another power potion, and slapped a construction coven glyph that she acquired with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>less </span>
  </em>
  <span>than legal methods onto her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her notepad of clumsily drawn glyphs out of her hair, and began tossing them around Grom. Vines shot out, and restricted most of its limbs. A ring of fire spread, and created a wall of flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wave of black fluid however, extinguished the blaze, and melted the vines away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz drew a plant glyph in Willow’s blood, and a horror forest sprouted around them, shielding them from the wave of viscous, Stygian liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz then pulled out multiple more vials from her satchel, and walked up to the three she hadn’t collected from yet. Eda excluded of course, because she didn’t bleed. She filled a vial each, blushing hard the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked up to Lilith and asked her something, Eda couldn’t hear anything because Grom had basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>blown out her fucking eardrums.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith slowly, and extraneously, drew the rainbow spell circle from earlier, and pushed it into a tree, burning a glyph in the wood. Luz does the face she does when she’s committing something to memory, and walks away with a skip in her step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of the kids who saw Grom had coped with it one way or another by that point. Amity was basically hanging off Luz, feverishly grabbing the poor human girl, Emira just compartmentalized it, and Edric was still unresponsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I got this spell from Lilith just now, because she can’t do it herself. It’ll banish Grom, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>has to have gotten over their fears in one way or another. I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine, I know Eda is fine, and I know Lilith is fine. But what about Ed, Em and Amity? Wait scratch that, Emira didn’t have a fear right?” Luz was asking Eda for answers, like she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, kid, go ask Lily or ya know, Amity, who’s hanging off you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea Eda!” She turns to look down at Amity, who had a death grip on her arm. “So, did Ed and you get over your fears?” Amity looks caught, like a Pegasus in palisman-lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, yeah Edric d-did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Amity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, uh… y-yeah, totally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz drew the glyph in the blood of each of them, including herself, onto the floor. It was large, sweeping across the area around them. It had a triangle at the top, and bottom, each with a dot in the center. The glyph also had a line connecting the triangles, and a circle in the center, as well as an ‘X’ shape meeting in the exact center of the glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the glyph was completed it glowed a faint red, bathing the forest they were standing in ominous crimson light. Eda could hear now, and she could hear the distinct sound of Grom ripping and tearing into the horror forest, trying to reach them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Grom enters the clearing, its horrifying form sending chills down Eda’s spine, it turns five eye stalks to look at Luz, seemingly not noticing the banishment spell on the floor. It clicks horrendously and charges Luz, gnashing a maw of mismatched bloody teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It crosses into the circle, and is bathed in red light. It screams, and gurgles, and roars, biting at everyone in the group, yet being restrained by red whips that lash out and bind its form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No! You imbeciles! You can’t! I won’t allow it!” </b>
  <span>Its rebuttal of the inevitable truth of its banishment petered off into unintelligible growls and expletives in eldritch languages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grometheus began being pulled into the circle as it sent limbs of various shapes and sizes to stop itself from being lowered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the final bit of its form slipped below the threshold of the glyph, and all was silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did-did we do it?” Luz asked no one in particular, sounding unsure and shaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my child, I believe we di-.” Lilith’s confirmation was cut off with the sound of a snap, as a wave of that viscous liquid from earlier poured out of the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of them is pressed violently against the walls of the chamber, Eda being pinned about ten feet away from Luz, who is holding desperately onto a panicked Amity. She sees Lilith’s eyes glow black as her mind is invaded, Eda too feels the prodding at her mind. Whispers, and promises of future events flow through her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s bile sac sinks to the depths of her stomachs when she hears the snap. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was coming, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she hadn’t coped with her fear yet. But yet she still believed fruitlessly that it would all be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ocean of black pours from the circle, she is pulled violently from Luz’s side. She can feel Luz’s fingers slipping from their hold on Amity, soon she would be pulled away and tossed against the wall opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity! Hold on! The spell failed but we can still do this! We have to! W-we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz’s voice sounded so broken, and it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>her fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She should just get it over with, and confess. She knew she would be rejected, so it was a mercy to get it off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But yet, why was it so hard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Luz! I… It’s all my fault the spell failed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lied, Luz! I didn’t get over my fear! I’m too weak to do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-you lied to me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity could tell Luz was on the verge of tears, she had told Amity once before, in one of their Azura Book Club meetings, that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>being lied to. And that was exactly what Amity had done to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry! I just couldn’t do it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>crying now, Luz’s face stoned over, her expression turning sour, then morphing into an emotionless one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was your fear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what was your fear?!’”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz was yelling at her, Amity flinched, and the tears poured harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it, it was either tell her, or die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Luz! I’m afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world seemed to stop around them, Luz’s jaw dropped and she let go by accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets tossed against the wall of the chamber, pain flares through her back and she swear she feels something break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity! Why are you afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was yelling across the room, herself being pressed painfully against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because! I-I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in love with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet again, time seems to stop, a standstill of cosmic proportions, the liquid stops pressing against her abdomen, and Luz’s face is one of indignant shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity… I didn’t know you felt this way… um, I like you too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, a ripple runs across the surface of the Grom water, and it’s like a drain plug is pulled. A warm feeling runs through Amity, staking her through the heart. Grometheus begins being sucked into the banishment circle yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams and roars sound throughout the chamber, hands and various limbs forming out of the nightmare goop, and clawing at the air, trying to get a grip. A maw forms from the goop and squeals, a dark red whip shoots out and wraps around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when that final bit of Grom is pulled under, the whole realm goes silent, save for the ringing of Amity’s ears. The banishment circle closes, then vanishes entirely as its job is complete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chamber around them begins shaking, as if a bonequake had passed through. Bits and pieces begin falling into The Inbetween as the shakes get worse, Edric is the first to slip into the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric, no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira slides after him, the chamber falling sideways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Owl Lady stands shakily, pulling a potion from her hair before jumping willingly into The Great Beyond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Lilith sighs, barely audible, rubs her temples, grabs Luz’s hand, says something to her, and falls through the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity feels the floor beneath her crack, then shatter. She falls, screaming into the cold embrace of nothingness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha! Cliffhanger, you guys know I had to. Sorry not sorry.</p><p>From here on out it will be smooth Lumity sailing! That was the last bit of major plot for this part of the series, it will all be coasting to a sweet, sweet end. I still want that criticism!</p><p>See you guys next time, ImBadAtNamingThings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edric has some troubling backlash from Grom's true form, Luz finds a new glyph, and Luz and Amity find out just what they are to each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TOOT TOOT! LUMITY TRAIN IS A ROLLIN! LET’S GOOOO!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Luz</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Luz awoke, everyone else had already been up for a good 10 minutes. Except for Edric that was, he was still asleep, fitfully tossing and turning as he slumbered. There were black streaks that spread from the sides of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda perked up, and rushed over to where Luz was sitting up. She hugged the human girl, and whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried. I’m glad you’re okay, I don’t know what I would do if my little human owl was hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz rubbed Eda’s back sympathetically, and hugged her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, Eda… it’s okay, I’m fine! See!” For emphasis she stood, and did a little twirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was staring up at her from her position on the floor, she was watching over Ed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was sitting awkwardly on the couch beside her, there were bags under her eyes, and now that Luz thought about it, there were bags under </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Luz?” Willow asked her, sounding confused, but still concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Willow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, there’s a little drawing on your cheek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz practically ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, skidding to a stop just before the mirror. Willow was right, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a drawing on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like a small glyph, it was super complex though, having many lines, and designs. It looked as if it had two eyes, with a cross crossing over the pupils of each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She redrew the glyph on some toilet paper that was sitting on the counter, she used a marker she had likely left there haphazardly. When she finished the glyph, the yellow marker darkened, and grew black, pulsing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided against tapping it, her common sense, (however non-existent) overriding her curiosity. She brought the glyph down to where the others were waiting in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I drew the glyph on some paper. It's pretty weird…” Her greeting trailed off when she took in the sight of the living room. Amity had an abomination out, holding her brother down as he rabidly tore, chewed, and clawed, trying to get away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric was practically frothing at the mouth, his eyes completely blackened and his veins pulsing with dark energy. Luz rushed over, sliding to him on her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can help him!” Emira looked at her with uncertainty in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Luz! None of the healing spells I tried worked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a glyph! It was on my cheek! I think that what’s happening to Edric is connected to the glyph!” She pulled the ply of toilet paper out, the glyph pulsating rapidly in the presence of Edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Luz, I trust you, try it.” Emira gave her an affirmative nod as well, giving her full permission to try the glyph. Luz took the toilet paper, placing it over Edric’s chest, she tapped the glowing glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Edric stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black corruption left his eyes, and veins, leaving a glassy golden look in the color of his eyes. There was a grayish film residing over Edric’s eyes as he blinked, slowly coming back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. What happened? Are we out of there? Did we win?” He was looking around, his head whipping at a high speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Ed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity? Where are you? It’s real dark in here, I can’t see anything hold on.” Edric casts a light spell, and his expression twists into one of appalled confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edric, I-I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why can’t I see?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edric was panicking at this point, looking around the room randomly, as if one of them could answer him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Grom mighta blinded ya kiddo.” Eda finally speaks up, telling Edric what they were all thinking, but didn’t have the guts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Alright. Calm down Edric, calm down, it isn’t that serious.” Edric was repeating his mantra to himself, telling himself to stop freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it isn’t that serious?! He’s frickin </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luz was confused, blindness sucked, and there was no cure she knew of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of ways to easily deal with blindness. It sucks, yeah, but it’s less of an issue here.” Eda explained to Luz, calming her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay? I’m sorry Ed, that sucks.” Edric waved his hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, might as well have a cool story behind it right? ‘Oh, so how did you get blinded Ed? Prank gone wrong?’ Nope! I saw the true physical form of a being beyond our mortal comprehension, and got possessed by dark magic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric was clearly unbothered by his blindness, so Luz dropped the subject. She had her own post-Grom issues to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz walked up to Amity, and gently grasped her wrist, motioning for her to follow. Amity got up, her head hung low, following Luz up to her bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got into the room, Luz gently shut the door behind them, waiting for it to click softly, before turning back to face her… crush? Friend? Love interest? What were they? Luz definitely didn’t know, which was the reason she brought Amity up there in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you’re in love with me huh?” Amity’s face burned bright red, and she threw her face into her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unholy Titan, Luz I said that because if I said it any other way you would think it was platonic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded, putting her finger and thumb on her chin in a thinking pose. “Yeah, fair enough. Sounds like something I’d do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But uh… Amity?” Amity raises her head from her hands, peeking an eye at Luz. “What are we, exactly? Because I like you, and amazingly enough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well… I guess we could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriends.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The last part was whispered extremely lowly, Luz heard it, and knew what she said. But she also wanted to be a little shit, and grinned as she stuck her tongue out playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitones?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh! You’re insufferable! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘we could be girlfriends!’” Luz started laughing loudly, holding her stomach and doubling over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! Uhm! Only if you want to, of course! Luz? Luz, stop laughing! It isn’t funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Amity’s protests, Luz kept laughing, all the tension from the past days disappearing from her shoulders. There were tears pouring from her eyes as she laughed, but instead of the tears of anguish like what it had been, they were tears of happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was free, free of Grom, and talking with the girl she liked, who also liked her. It was a surreal feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity started laughing too, she was giggling fiercely, placing a hand on Luz’s shoulder as she doubled over as well. Every time one of them stopped laughing, they looked at each other, and lost it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they were able to stop their giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, heheh, Luz? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to be girlfriends? I, uh, hehe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really wanna date you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity sounded desperate, Luz didn’t know exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>long Amity had been harboring her crush in Luz, but it explained </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her weird behavior recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ she snorts, then snickers for a bit, “I would like that, I think I would like that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity. I really do like you, and this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dream come true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity pumped her fist in the air excitedly, pacing around muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes yes yes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>under her breath. But soon she remembered she was in the presence of her crush, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And stopped before another laughing fit could ensue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amazing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>unholy Titan, Luz I think I might </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be sad again. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy right now, you don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really happy too, Amity! It’s pretty crazy ya know? I’d never had a friend before I came here, and a little over two months later I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz was jumping up and down excitedly, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pumped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and nothing was gonna bring her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks over, and picks Amity up into a huge hug. Squeezing her tightly. Amity squeaks indignantly, and leans her face away from Luz’s, blushing an even brighter red, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz buries her face into Amity’s neck, deepening the hug immensely. Amity relaxes immediately, she had tensed up the moment Luz had touched her, but she was putty at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like there was electricity coursing through Luz’s skin. She had never felt like this before, it was a happiness completely new to her. She heard Amity sniffle, and felt her hot tears soaking into her shirt, as her grip on Luz’s shirt tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz pulled away from Amity, looking her in her tear-filled eyes. “Amity? Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t think an-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cut off with a finger pressed against her lips, Amity shushed her with her actions instead of her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Luz, don’t stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m just so happy, and-and overwhelmed, and I just haven’t ever felt this </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>before in my entire life, and I just-.” She cut herself off by throwing herself into Luz’s arms, bawling into her chest, fingers in a death grip on her collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww… Mitones… I didn’t know I made you so happy.” Luz was rubbing circles into Amity’s back, while playing with her hair at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the muffled reply that came from her midsection. The waterworks had ceased, and Luz began scratching softly at Amity’s scalp. She led the two of them onto Luz’s mattress, Eda had had it installed shortly after Lilith’s arrival, claiming that ‘Lilith was hounding me to do it, so… here you go you ungrateful lackey. Don’t even pay rent, why am I doing this for you again?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they sat down upon the mattress, Luz leaned backwards, taking the two of them to a prone position. Amity curled up into her side, rubbing her face into Luz’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Luz heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small purr rumbled out into Luz’s chest, Amity seeming to not notice the sound her throat was making. Luz squeezed her harder with the hand that wasn’t playing with her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God! Amit-y. I didn’t know that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity lifted her head slightly, staring contentedly at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah… vampires purr when they are content, they have a lot of anatomy similar to cats.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice was barely above a whisper, the amount of relaxation she was in clearly evident on her face. Luz was staring with wonder at her cru-</span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend. (Girlfriend! Holy crap!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a vampire?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… yeah? Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… no! No it isn’t! It’s just that vampires have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinister </span>
  </em>
  <span>connotations in human society. They drink blood ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, vampires here do that too. But it isn’t a predatory thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>except for the weirdo criminals, </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood for us is like an energy booster. We drink apple blood for a good substitute for animal blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh. That explains a lot of Eda’s mannerisms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m half elf, half vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an elf too?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! I forget sometimes that you aren’t from around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do vampires suck the blood of their, uh, ya know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz whispered the last part, her face burning red, although her skin hid the blush fairly well. Amity’s didn’t, her pale white skin showing her blush in its entirety as she realized what Luz was implying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh! W-well… heheh, um. Yeah… it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantic thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you bite me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the Titan! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz no! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready for that! We just got together ten minutes ago jeez. Couples don’t typically bite one another till marriage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yeah, that makes sense, sorry Amity. Cultural differences are weird, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both blushing profusely, Luz didn’t know why she brought the conversation to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>territory. Now everything was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can-can you keep playing with my hair?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So. Cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Luz returned her hand to Amity’s hair, she began purring again. The awkward tension in the room immediately faded back into the calm, comforting warmth that was present just a couple minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Luz feels the embrace of sleep begin to fill, and cloud her thoughts. Her eyes drift closed, as her hand slows to a stop. Amity continues purring however, possibly realizing what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep well Luz.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity kisses her forehead as she drifts into unconsciousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz was safe, Luz was home, Luz was…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! I wrote this chapter fast as hell! I just couldn’t leave you beautiful people on the cliffhanger that I did. So here is the fluff, <em>finally<em>.</em></em></p><p>Also! Thank you all for 200 kudos! That’s insane, and I never thought this would get 200 hits, let alone 200 kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith contemplates her relationships, and Luz gets embarrassed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 chapters in a row?!!!! Insane, I know. I got a lot of criticism about Lilith’s treatment of Luz in chapter 11, so here’s this. I hope it sheds some light on the headspace Lilith was in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lilith</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days at least, since Grom. Lilith didn’t have a good grasp on time anymore, living in the chaos of the Owl House ensured that any perception of time was dashed immediately. The only person in the household who constantly knew the time was Luz, who didn’t even know exactly why she did. She just said it was her ‘human intuition’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Luz the human, Lilith had been avoiding her since they got out of her head. Lilith had been emotionally strained, she reasoned that her vulnerability in that situation caused her warm behavior. All the human did was forgive her, and she latched onto her, Luz didn’t deserve her baggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Edalyn confronted the two of them about it, Lilith had essentially a manifesto prepared to explain why she did what she did, and why it didn’t really mean anything. But Luz, naturally, completely shocked her ability to properly form arguments out of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what the fuck has been going on with you two? When we were dealing with bitch-boy you were all lovey-dovey, now you guys are back to passing glances and avoiding each other? What is going on?” Edalyn was clearly upset, and confused. Lilith was prepared to settle all confusion, when Luz spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Eda, uh, I kinda forgave Lilith. So I guess we’re good now? I don’t think we’ve been avoiding each other, just that we haven’t really talked in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgave </span>
  </em>
  <span>her? Why? She tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid. She cursed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so many other things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eda! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t have to forgive her because I did, okay? I saved her in The Mindscape, and she was distraught. She did </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your guys’ dad because I was hurt. She clearly cares for me now, and that is reason enough for my forgiveness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily! What do you think of this?!” Edalyn turned to face her, hurt, betrayal, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else,</span>
  </em>
  <span> evident in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I uh. Well, to be fair… uh. Heheh.” The room was spinning, Edalyn’s glare was almost physically painful. Her knees were weak, and she felt as if she would fall any moment. Her breathing sped up, and she was ready to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lilith wrung her hands nervously, eyes darting around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw King, sleeping on his favorite spot, unperturbed by their screaming. She saw Luz, looking up at her, tears welling in her eyes, tensed up as if ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. She saw Edalyn, angry, hurt, waiting for her older sister to tell her that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> care for the human, and it was just a misplaced emotion. She saw Hooty, poking his head through the doorway, wanting to see the commotion, and possibly get in on it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she saw herself. Reflected in a mirror haphazardly hung upon the wall, was Lilith Clawthorne. Former leader of the prestigious emperor’s coven, newly turned criminal, and all around terrible person. Her hair was fluffing up, having not been straightened in at least a month, her glasses sitting askew on her face, her heterochromatic eyes reflecting a state of pure panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel the breeze on her face, flowing constantly through the house, as if it was breathing. She could feel the scratchy comfort of her pajamas, made from grand sheep’s wool. She could feel the scrutinizing gaze of her sister, levied like an empirical tax upon her features. And she could feel the hand of Luz, as she put it on her shoulder in a worried fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the angered breathing of Edalyn, slowing down, yet still as fast as her own heartbeat. Lilith could hear the muffled voice of Luz, trying to calm her down before she turned into the raven beast. And she could hear the blood pumping erratically through her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could smell Edalyn, her scent consisting of old wood, and rain. She could smell the sweet aroma of the forgotten breakfast that Luz was fixing. Forgotten when Edalyn had called them both in there, not burnt yet, but getting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she could taste blood. She probably bitten some part of her mouth in her state of panic, it was metallic and disgusting. Not unlike the taste of unsweetened apple blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was calming down now, Lilith was ready to make her plea to Edalyn. She took a deep breath in, and blew it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I caused you any distress Edalyn.” Her tone was perfect, a measured mixture of bored sincerity, and neutral complacency. She had learned it from the high society she had once lived in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz and I grew fond of each other during our time in her mind. She has somehow managed to worm her way into my heart, but if you desire… then I can cut ties with all of you and disappear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was evidently </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the answer her sister was looking for. Her fists clenched, and she looked prepared as if to hit her. Lilith was unsurprised, she deserved it after all. It was her punishment for the pain she inflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith wished she had told Luz off the first time. She should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let the girl get as close as she did. Her expression read as one of quiet resignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then something happened that Lilith </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda began crying, her fists clenched harder, tears were pouring down her face and onto the floor. Lilith rushed forwards and took her sister into her arms. The cynical, jaded, old woman replaced with the visage of the little girl she used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lilith was there to help this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edalyn, I’m sorry! I-was it something I said?” Lilith was confused, and way out of her league. Comforting someone was not what she did best, it was why she chose to be in law enforcement after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Edalyn finally spoke, her voice was shattered, broken into a million tiny pieces, and hoarse as all get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lily… I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about you! I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be angry, but the more and more I try, the more and more you show me you aren’t the monster I thought you were. You’re getting along with Luz for Pete’s sake, and here </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying to get between you two.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda curled up into Lilith’s arms, sobbing like she used to when they were children. Luz scooted over awkwardly, not used to a show of emotion on the scale from Edalyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith had an idea as she rubbed her sister’s hair, combing through its mess with her fingers. She turned a warm look onto Luz, and gestured for her to join.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled and happily rushed into the hug to comfort her mentor, turned surrogate mother. She buried herself between the two women and squeezed them tightly. She rubbed her face into Eda’s side, comforting the witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey kiddo, heheh, I really am a mess aren’t I?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eda wrapped her arms around the human girl, squeezing her back just as tightly as Luz was squeezing her. She ran a hand down Luz’s back, rubbing it rhythmically as they wobbled in the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled “I love you” came from the human, and Edalyn tensed immensely. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and she curled further around the human, deepening the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I love you too kiddo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Lilith sprang her idea, a lullaby that their grandmother used to sing to them to put them to sleep. It was an ancient one, and it always brought comfort to the two of them after their father went on one of his episodes. And so she sung, feeling laced into each verse, each word of melodical lexicon filled with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little baby in the dark house,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have seen the sun rise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you crying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you screaming?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have disturbed the house god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who has disturbed me? says the house god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is the baby who has disturbed you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who scared me? says the house god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The baby has disturbed you, the baby has scared you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Making noises like a drunkard who cannot sit still on his stool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has disturbed your sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call the baby now, says the house god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edalyn visibly relaxes at the sound of her sister’s voice, still holding onto the human, but all the tension had left her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith had let go at that point, content to sit there and let the two bond. It wasn’t her place to intrude on their personal moments, even if she caused them. So Lilith decided to go finish breakfast instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she left the room, she heard King hop off his spot to comfort Eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen still smelt of cooking food, thankfully it had not burned yet. Lilith walked over to the stove and flipped the pancake that was resting there. It had a little black on it, but none of them cared about such trivial things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so for the next twenty minutes or so, she finished breakfast. She made blood sausages, human pancakes, and not-bacon. Lilith would have made roc eggs, but they were out. She needed to make a shopping trip soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith walked into the living room, where the three had moved to the couch. Luz and King were laying on top of Edalyn, both were hugging her as she lay there contentedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, uh, breakfast is ready if you all want to come eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz leaped off Eda, causing her to grunt annoyedly, she rushed into the kitchen/dining room. King leapt off Edalyn as well, screaming “Food!” as he ran full speed to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith walked up to where her sister was still laying, having not moved since her personal cuddle bugs had been rudely removed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Edalyn… food’s ready if you want some.” She knelt beside Eda’s head, she grabbed her hand and held it close to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t much, or even close to enough. But… I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>am sorry for my actions. I know it’ll take a lot for you to forgive me, and I’m okay with that, honestly, I am. I deserve how much you hate me, and I hope that someday… maybe you won’t hate me as much anymore, and you can figure out how you feel about me.” She released Eda’s hand, letting it fall limply into the couch’s front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that out of the way, Lilith walked into the kitchen, where Luz and King were slamming their fists and forks into the table, repeatedly saying “food, food, food.” over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, that’s enough, I’ll get your food.” Lilith walked over to the counter where the food was placed, hearing the two yell “yay!” at the top of their lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed a plate piled high in front of King, and a more modest plate full in front of Luz, before digging into her own, she left a plate for Edalyn on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, the witch in question walked through the threshold into the kitchen, grabbing the plate on the counter, and sitting silently at the head of the table. She slowly took a bite of everything together on her fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes widened, and she dug in hastily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unholy Titan! Lily this is so good!” Eda looked up at her while she ate, sending the praise sincerely across the table to where Lilith was seated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Lilith! I didn’t know you could cook!” Luz was already finished, having just come back from getting more. King was silent, but only because he was busy sticking his whole face in his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… it’s nothing really, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” In reality, behind her humble facade, Lilith was basking proudly in the praise, like a snake basks in the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Edalyn’s tone was overly sweet and cloying. She clearly knew something, and was prepared to expose something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Eda?” Luz was completely oblivious to what Eda was about to do to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard from the Green Beans that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you and Minty-Fresh got together.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> There it was, the hidden knowledge that Eda was most definitely planning on abusing for funny moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like now, where Luz’s face had suddenly turned a shade of red visible easily, even through her darker skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well… we kinda </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>gottogetherafterweescapedGrometheus!” That last bit was said extremely fast, slurring into one long word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow… </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that’s what you two were doing up there huh?!” Edalyn made an inappropriate gesture with her hands to emphasize what she was implying. Luz’s face somehow turned even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! God no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>We were just talking I swear! We didn’t even kiss!” Luz was waving her hands in front of her to show how serious she was, Edalyn however, was cackling so hard she might be confused for a stereotypical human interpretation of a witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Eda you’re the worst, I swear! We didn’t even do anything!” Luz groaned loudly and put her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to school alright?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t bring this up again! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so embarrassing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edalyn’s cackling slowed to a stop as she wiped a tear away, nodding towards Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Luz left, Hooty taking the opportunity to come harass them at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hear about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationships?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Hooty! I told you! Not! In! The! House!” To punctuate each word, she hit Hooty on the head with her staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Hoot! So rude these days, jeez! Lighten up a little!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith was beginning to enjoy the discord of her new home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz spend some time in class together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry this didn't get out yesterday. Yesterday was my 21st birthday, so I'm nursing a killer hangover right now. Enjoy the fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long trek to Hexside, the humid, hot air wafting from the Boiling Sea causing sweat to pool over her face as she walked. The surprisingly good breakfast from Lilith was doing a good job in keeping her content as she walked. ‘A full stomach is a full heart’ as her Mami had always said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pang of regret, guilt, and sadness runs through her at the thought of her mother. But now wasn’t the time for those thoughts! She had to go meet up with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wowee, she, Luz Noceda, fearless champion, most powerful human in the Boiling Isles, discoverer of glyph magic. Had a girlfriend. One that she hadn’t seen since they got together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for Luz to return to school, she had been out so that she could recover from her encounter with Grometheus the fear-bringer. She could see Hexside in the distance now, looming closer and closer with each step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she crossed into the pavilion in front of the school, she saw Amity on the steps, speaking with her siblings. Luz was early, so no students were milling around her yet. Now was her chance to speak, uninterrupted, to her newfound girlfriend (it gets better to say each time!).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amit-y! Hi!” Amity looked up from her conversation, and saw Luz running full speed at the three of them. Her eyes widened, and she stood quickly, running over to intercept Luz halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nena.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity pulled away, giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that strange language you use? It’s adorable, but I think I’d like to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>half the things you say.” Luz stuck her tongue out playfully, giggling herself, and shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to figure it out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww. Damn you, Luz Noceda!” Amity rose her hand, imitating a dramatic pose, and put her hand over her heart. That left them both giggling uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovebirds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The twins had come up, and placed themselves onto Amity’s head, annoying her to no end, no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ed and Em! Oh! Ed, how's your uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>vision difficulties?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edric perked up, and pointed at the two ear piercings he now possessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These puppies let me use echolocation! I tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the options the healers gave me, and this one was the clear winner. I mean, look at this!” He opened his mouth, and immediately, Emira and Amity’s ear flicked downwards as they covered them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Ed! I told you not to do it when we’re so close! That shit hurts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hear anything…” Luz was confused. There was no sound when he opened his mouth, so how did it hurt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess humans can’t hear it or something. I dunno.” Luz nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well we gotta get to class. Have fun you two! Remember, no one uses the floor 4 and 6 janitor closets!” And with that passing wisdom, they vanished in a proof of cyan smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Those two are the worst. C’mon Luz, you have abominations today right?” Amity offered a hand to Luz, as she had fallen over when the twins disappeared, she took it, stood, and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re a little early right? Why don’t we wait here, and chill until Gus and Willow show up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… why would we want to get cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human phrase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh, well… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can wait for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, they sat on the steps as students slowly filed into the pavilion. Eventually Gus and Willow popped over the horizon, talking animatedly to each other, as Gus was frantic with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz took Amity by the hand, and ran over to where they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus dropped the conversation with Willow immediately, and ran up to hug Luz. He was excitedly babbling nonsense that Luz couldn’t make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, Gus, slow down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! Oh. My. Gosh. You fought Grom! Again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. And I banished it this time! I was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi-yah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wa-cha! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it was all like ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>nooo! You can’t do this! You’re too cool for me to handle!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz was throwing her hands everywhere as she explained to Augustus, she nearly hit Amity one time, thankfully the witchling dodged out of the way by pulling her head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow watched them from the side, content to stay out of the center of the conversation. The bell screamed and soon they all made their way to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—————————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz spent all abominations class just watching Amity as they worked. It was a duo project. Work with a classmate of your choice to make an abomination that could beat the teacher’s. Luz didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>any abomination glyphs, but getting to watch Amity was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And so that’s the basics of the advanced mechanics of abomination theory- Luz are you even listening?!” Amity was explaining something important, and turned to look at Luz, levying a glare her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Dios mío, Amity, eres tan hermosa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean! Uh! Say it again, I didn’t hear you sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you even doing?” Amity was upset, and she wasn’t asking a rhetorical question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well I was kinda staring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re really pretty Mitones.” Amity’s hard expression softened, and then turned bright red as she realized what Luz said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you L-Luz, you’re really p-pretty too, haha…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz snorted, and laughed loudly. Gathering the glares of many around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz! Shush! It isn’t that funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m! Haha! Sorry! Haha! It’s just that you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>so red and embarrassed every time I do anything! I just.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Luz wheezed loudly, bending over, one hand on her heart, the other holding onto the table for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz Noceda!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> That got Luz to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is so funny?!” The teacher had walked over to them now, his little legs dangling limply, causing Luz to giggle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Little miss human, I’ll have you know that my disability is not a laughing matter! It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very serious!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no! I was laughing at something random, I swear! You aren’t funny!” Luz was backpedaling as hard as she could, she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get on this teacher’s bad side like she did the illusions teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not funny? </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was just plain hurtful!” He sniffled and choked up with that last sentence, and Luz felt bad for hurting his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bump’s office! Now! I must go collect myself, that was very hurtful, Miss Noceda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww farts. I’ll talk to you later Amada.” Luz dejectedly waves to Amity before leaving, the girl looking sad, but determined for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was great, up until Luz got in trouble with Mr. Unnamable. The abominations professor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>sniffling from behind his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was making the abomination by herself at this point, it wasn’t like she wasn’t doing it before, but Luz was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good moral support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The test would be in another hour and a half, plenty of time for Luz to get back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is convenient, because she returned just as the thought crossed Amity’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz walked over to Amity when she entered, giving waves, and “hi”s to classmates. She stopped in front of Amity, giving a long glance at the sniffly teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back Luz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to be back, Bomboncita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yep. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to learn that eldritch language you speak. It’s beautiful, and I love it, and it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity was serious, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to learn Luz’s human language. Luz may be laughing at Amity’s statement of intentions, but she won’t be when Amity gains fluency in it. She’ll be amazed that’s what, she’ll be the greatest human linguist in the Isles, all because of her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Girlfriend.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right, she had a girlfriend now. A soft smile plays across her features as she watches Luz laugh at her. The abomination she’s forming, slowly morphs into the visage of Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. She was smitten wasn’t she.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>smitten with me aren’t you?” It was like Luz could read her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I was just thinking that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Maybe the twins should call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>smittens.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, okay. Mind changed. I hate you again.” That got Luz to laugh again, her heavenly laugh, snort, and snicker rolling around in her head. She would never forget any moment Luz laughed. Her laugh can light up a room, light up her </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She makes the abomi-Luz do funny faces, and tricks to make Luz laugh more. Anything to hear the noise of the pearly gates of The Spirit Realm opening. But sadly, unfortunately, due to the cruel nature of the unforgiving universe that Amity resides in, and called her home, they had to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>the project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, Alright Luz. We have to do our project now.” Luz’s face fell, pouting as Amity reformed the abomination into a more proper shape. The sight broke Amity’s heart, but she had to stand her ground. If she gave in to Luz’s puppy dog face, then they would never get it done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz, you’re good with potions and ingredients right?” Amity looked up from the pot at her girlfriend expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well… I’m not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I can follow directions!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well. Abomination magic is a weird mix of construction and potion magic styles. It isn’t the same, nor is it mixing magic necessarily. But it has its similarities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense, what with the ingredients, and goop stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Now, I need you to put five pinches of griffon dust, and a teaspoon of soul soup in the pot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz puts four pinches of griffon dust and a teaspoon of soul soup in the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew it. Luz, you missed a pinch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry flaquita.” She puts the missing pinch in the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?” Amity seizes the opportunity to possibly find out more about Luz’s language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Spanish thing!” Luz throws her hands up in a placating fashion, but there it was, what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahah! So that’s the name of your language!” She yells accusatory at Luz, garnering the attention of her classmates and the teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity Blight! Keep your voice down! No yelling in the classrooms, yelling is for the scream-ball court!” Amity can feel her face burning from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Mr. Unnamable, I won’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns back to Luz, cheeks still red from the embarrassment of being called out by the teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s the name of your language!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stage-whispers at Luz, keeping her voice down, but still showing how proud she is of her ruse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… you got me. The name of the language is Spanish. But I mean, it’s not like you’re gonna find any books to help you learn it here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lapse.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sprinkled a bit of the language she learned as an extra-curricular into her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohoho! Now you’re the one with the second language!” Luz put her fists on her hips playfully. Amity winked at her, smiling in what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a flirtatious way. She didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>High Elven, but a basic class’ worth was enough to impress Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They somehow pulled themselves back to the task at hand. Instead of staring lovingly at each other, they continued strengthening Amity’s abomination. It needed to be at its absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongest</span>
  </em>
  <span> to survive Professor Unnamble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amity.” Luz stopped from her measured ministrations of the abomination goop to look up at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Luz had her full attention now, the whole world around them faded, and turned into nothing but the girl she saw before her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do we even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make such an overpowered abomination?! Aren’t you like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy powerful?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can’t you just summon some random abomination, and blow teach sky-high?” And she was pulled back to reality, Amity gave Luz a playful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered you think I’m that powerful, but Unnamable is an abomination </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn’t last more than a couple minutes against him unprepared. All we have to do is beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his creations, and I doubt that half the class will even get close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the teachers here must be pretty powerful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, they have to teach a bunch of teens with magical abilities. Oh Luz, that’s enough stirring, we don’t want to overwork the mixture.” Amity reached over to grab Luz’s wrist, stopping her from stirring any more, the action caused both of them to flush red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry!” They both stammer to each other at the same time, burning a brighter red as they stared awkwardly into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright subordinates!” The sound of the teacher’s yelling, then his two claps signaling for work to stop, breaks them up. Amity stared a hole into the marble floor, blushing intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop making the abominations! However horrible they are now, we must get this over with before the final scream. Whoever’s creation lasts the shortest cleans the pots!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abomination wrestling and a barely avoided embarrassing moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was worried to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each group’s abomination was easily destroyed by the teacher’s beige one. Not that Luz thought that Amity’s wasn’t way better! But Luz had </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>worked on it, so there was a high possibility that it would fail because of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she made it wrong? What if the teacher called on her to control it? So many things could go wrong, and knowing Luz’s track record, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And for those reasons, Luz was worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Luz? Are you okay?” Amity’s voice cut through the haze of her mind’s fog, she laid a hand upon her knee. Its fiery warmth sharpened Luz’s senses, and pulled her back to reality forcefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am now.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz levied a sickeningly sweet look at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz, you’re such a sap. But seriously, what’s bothering you?” Amity was giving her a serious look now, ignoring the battle in front of them in favor of staring straight through her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… it’s just that…” Luz was fidgeting, and moving around uncomfortably in her seat on the bleachers. The teacher had moved the class to the grudgby field to minimize damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Amity looked worried, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>being worried was a point of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried we won’t be able to beat Mr. Unnamable!” Amity laughed quietly, and turned back to Luz once her giggle fit was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you worried? We got this! He won’t know what hit him, especially when it’s the two of us working together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly the problem! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m working on it too! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s gonna be messed up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m working on it with you.” There were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, which were on the verge of falling the second she took in Amity’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity looked shocked, her mouth was open slightly and she stared at Luz with an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that?!” Amity sounded mad now, as her expression morphed into one of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because! I mess up everything! Every. Single. Time! Everything is always messed up because of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would this be any different?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wasn’t talking about the abomination assignment anymore, she couldn’t care less about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz…” Amity wasn’t angry, or shocked, she just sounded sad. Maybe hurt. Luz had hurt her, great, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe now Amity would take the hint, and hate Luz just like everyone else does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.” Amity sounded sure of herself, as if she found the answer to the question of life, and God himself confirmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that you were wrong. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>mess up everything, in fact! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix </span>
  </em>
  <span>things! If you had never come into our lives, I would still be some preppy bitch with a stick up her ass. Eda would probably be either permanently cursed or captured, Lilith would still be working for Emperor Buttface, and Augustus and Willow would still be the dirt of the school!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity put the hand which was on her knee, having fallen off during Luz’s outburst, on her shoulder. Her grip was iron, as she looked deep into Luz’s eyes, it felt as if she was gleaning her deepest, darkest secrets just by looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise! Not even yourself.” Luz reached a hand up, and put it on top of Amity’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you querido.” Amity had a soft look on her face, looking at Luz like she was the world. Luz shifted closer to her girlfriend, scooting over on the bleacher until their thighs were touching. Any closer and they would be kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so she got closer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luz leaned in, she closed her eyes, she hoped Amity did the same. She could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity’s hair framing her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity Blight and Luz Noceda! Get your butts down here so Amity can get an A plus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to having her first kiss, and the teach just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to interrupt. The two of them pulled away from each other, fast as lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay Mr. Unnamable!” Amity’s face was a deep red, and her ears were pressed downwards. Luz was sure she looked the same, minus the ears of course. She wasn’t like her cousin, she couldn’t move her ears at all, no matter how hard she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way down the bleachers in silence, the awkward tension was so palpable you could cut it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. There you two are! Looking as embarrassed as ever I’d say! Good, that’s what you get for what you did earlier, human!” The teacher had his abomination put him down, and using his hands he scooted out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, show me your creation.” Amity nods, and raises her hands to the pot they had rolled over to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>rise!</b>
  <span>” The pot shuddered, and the lid slid off, falling to the ground. Their abomination rose from its ooze, groaning as it stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creature had to be at least seven feet tall, with one eye-hole, and four arms. It was green, and dripped, each droplet sizzling as it hit the ground, leaving blackened scars in the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done! You might just be the first to beat Jerrithan yet!” Mr. Unnamable clapped his hands together excitedly. Luz turned to whisper to her girlfriend, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys name the abominations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some do, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity flushed red at that point, her blush spreading quickly from her cheeks to her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww. </span>
  </em>
  <span>¡Qué lindo! What’s its name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later okay? Right now, we gotta focus on the fight.” Amity turned her attention back to their abomination, who was standing there without order. The teacher wanted them to make the first move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two going to fight, or are you going to keep flirt-.” The teacher’s snide comment is cut off by Amity’s order to their abomination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>attack!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two abominations collided, the golems grasping each other like mud wrestlers, trying to pull the other down with superior strength. Their abomination started melting through the more solid one the teacher had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher’s abomination split, and reformed around their creation. It tried to constrict, and cut their abomination in half, but when it came into contact with the surface of the construct, it nearly melted away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher’s abomination backed away, hitting the bleachers, sealing its fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>kill!</b>
  <span>” The abomination’s eye glowed red, and it rushed forwards incredibly fast, before tearing Mr. Unnamable’s abomination to shreds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>cower.</b>
  <span>” The abomination melts into a puddle, and slithers back into the pot, taking the lid with it to cover itself in the ceramic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done Miss Blight! Very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good! The human fails however.” The teacher says as he pins the top student star to Amity’s lapel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on! Why does Luz have to fail?! She did the project too!” Amity was gesturing wildly in Luz’s direction, her face glowing red in anger this time, instead of being flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I did the project too! Why do I gotta fail?!” Luz was upset too, it was a group grade, and while she may not have controlled the abomination, she helped build it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, human! You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Therefore you could not have built the abomination. If you did none of the work during the project, then you get none of the grade.” The teacher had a newly formed abomination pick him up as he prepared to move on to the next group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>do the work! She did the ingredients, and actual creation!” Amity looked on the verge of tears, raising her voice, and rising in pitch. Luz decided to save her from the inevitable embarrassing fate of crying in class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>amada. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll just do the assignment myself! How hard could it be?” Luz says as she lays a hand on Amity’s shoulder, squeezing slightly to let her know everything was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Alright Miss Noceda, I’ll let you do the project yourself. If you pass, you get an A for the quarter!” The teacher exclaimed as he turned back to the next group, ready to fail another two students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t fair, Luz! You shouldn’t have to do this.” Amity had turned her frustration onto Luz now, looking at her with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know mi amor, but I can do it! You don’t gotta worry ‘bout little ol’ me!” Luz said, jamming a thumb into her chest for emphasis as she pulled Amity into a side hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the problem though! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can do it, but you shouldn’t have to in the first place!” Luz walked the two of them under the bleachers, so that Amity could have her breakdown in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. C’mon, let’s sit down.” She led Amity to sit on a bench under the bleachers, muffled talking over them. Amity turned her body into a full head-on hug, and buried her face in Luz’s shirt, she could feel the tears starting to soak through the uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, shh, it’s okay querido. You’re okay, you’re safe, you’re with me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz stroked Amity’s hair, calming her muffled, shaking sobs, up until she was calm enough to pull back from the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m sorry about your uniform.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was quiet, and broken, she sniffled slightly, keeping the tears from running out of her nose and down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute you’re worried about that, really. But it’s fine. Anything for mi Cielito, that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘my little sky’</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the way, Ami.” Amity wiped her tears with the side of her hand, and cleaned her face, drawing a spell circle to fix her mascara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable Luz, and thank you, I… I really needed that.” Luz nodded as Amity pulled herself back together, the bell screaming audibly in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mitones, let’s get moving. The bell just screamed, and I wanna go get my stuff before my locker gets harassed.” She pulled Amity to her feet, helping her when she tried to brush off the debris from the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s harassing your locker? I’ll kill ‘em.” Amity cracks her knuckles for emphasis as they leave the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered you’d commit a murder for me, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to not get yourself arrested.” Amity scoffs and flaps her hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a crime if they don’t catch me! Besides, what’s a few laws to the need to defend the honor of my girlfriend!” Luz shakes her head as she giggles at Amity’s outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop… </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re beginning to sound like Eda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… what if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sound like Eda?! She’s pretty cool right?! I mean, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Owl Lady for Titan’s sake.” Amity looked smug as she faced Luz, walking backwards confidently before she tripped over the banister of the back steps to Hexside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz caught her by the front strap of her hood before she could go far, giving her an unamused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheh, thanks Luz. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dork.” Luz pulled Amity back onto the stairs, catching her in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Amity gave her an indignant glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true isn’t it?” Luz raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, shooting her one of her own smug looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-you-ugh! You’re one too dummy!” Amity points a finger at Luz exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one!~” Luz said in a sing-song voice, as she walked away, leaving Amity to scramble after her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emira goes snooping, and Rana gets a reveal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you remember back in like chapter 6 or 7 when Edric was being tortured by Grom using loneliness, he called for a ‘Rana’ as well as others. This is an expansion on that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Emira</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning had been good so far for Emira, all the spots on her checklist so far were being checked.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Tease Mittens about her new girlfriend? Check.</li>
<li>Stop Edric from eating their new bat pet? Check.</li>
<li>Give Dad the silent treatment? Check.</li>
<li>Make Mom proud through a show of illusionary power? Check.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>But there was <em> one </em>part of the list that wasn’t checked, it had been there since their encounter with Grometheus.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Find out about ‘Rana’?</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Who was Rana? And why did Edric cry for them, just like he cried for his family? This person was clearly important to Edric, which was <em> exactly </em>why Emira wanted to know who they were.</p><p> </p><p>The twins <em> never </em> hide anything from each other, they always opted to do stuff together. So <em> why </em>was Edric hiding this person from her?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t say anything when Emira confronted him, the encounter was short and did almost nothing for her investigation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Edric!” Emira had pinned her brother in the hallway as they transitioned to their next class. He was being shifty, and had nearly lost her in the crowd as they moved.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Emira? I have to get somewhere.” Edric glared at her, his glassy golden eyes reflecting her image back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going? Is this about that ‘Rana’ person? Are you ditching me for them?” Emira was giving him a glare that could melt raven-steel, not like he could see it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no! Forget you <em> ever </em>heard that name! It’s none of your business!” He shouldered her off, and stormed out of the area in the hallway, disappearing into the sea of witches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that Emira thought about it, it <em> did </em> give her something to work with. If Edric left during the transitional period <em> again, </em> then she could follow him to wherever he was going! It was an ingenious plan, sure to never fail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—————————————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The day passed quickly, and soon enough Emira was standing in the hallway with Edric, about to transfer to their next class. He was fidgeting, never staying still as they got their things from their lockers. He pulled out a weird box from his locker, it clearly had illusion magic over it, considering the faint blue shifting of the fabric.</p><p> </p><p> When the crowd began milling around them, Edric let out a faint clicking noise. That indicated that he was looking around. When he noticed Emira wasn’t looking, (she <em> was, </em>but all it took was a simple sound illusion to throw him off.) he turned away, and vanished into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Emira didn’t follow him immediately, but the tracking spell she cast on his back before he left showed her exactly where he was. All she had to do was pull out her scroll, and open the tracking app.</p><p> </p><p>Skipping class wasn’t new to either of them, so when the time came to follow Edric, she didn’t hesitate to not head to class. She followed his trail through the school, passing through the gym, and out onto the grudgby field.</p><p> </p><p>She could see Edric now, he was practically screaming across the field, looking to find if someone was following. Someone was, obviously, but he didn’t know, because Emira used an auditory illusion to mask her presence.</p><p> </p><p>When Edric was convinced he had no one following him, he turned and went under the bleachers. Emira followed him, of course, but was confused when he wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Edric had clearly gone under the bleachers, so <em> where was he? </em> Emira’s checked the tracking spell on her phone, it was busted though. The spell said he was in <em> Glandus. </em>One, Edric would never go to Glandus; two, there was no way Edric had gotten there that fast. He didn’t know any teleportation spells, so speed of that magnitude was out of the question.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Emira saw it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a bench under the bleachers, and Emira was one-hundred percent sure that it had never been there before. She walked over to it, studying the bench as she went.</p><p> </p><p>It had engravings all across it, a <em> very </em>ornate bench for just sitting under the bleachers. Emira noticed a bit of it was poking out, and knowing how mysterious ornate benches under school bleachers tend to be, she pressed it as if it was a button.</p><p> </p><p>The inconspicuous button slipped into the bench, causing a slight rumble to roll out into the area around Emira. The bench moved upwards, and then backwards as it revealed a passage underneath the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” She said out loud, walking down the stairs, and into the passage. The bench slid back into place above her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. It was pitch-black in the passage, which made Emira shudder. The darkness reminded her too much of Grom.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason that her and Amity slept with the lights on now.</p><p> </p><p>At some point while she was walking through the hall, she felt a shivering cold pass over her. Now Emira could make out the image of stairs in front of her, leading up and out. She practically runs up them, seeing the roof above her grind open, dirt and stone falling around her.</p><p> </p><p>She recognizes the area she comes out in, she’s at the <em> Glandus grudgby field. </em></p><p> </p><p>So Edric <em> was </em>at Glandus, the passage must be a portal of some kind. In fact, Emira could see him now, talking with a witch who was in grudgby uniform. It seemed as if their team had just finished practice, or were taking a break, because there were people in grudgby uniform sitting around or leaving, and the field was damaged.</p><p> </p><p>Emira decided to get closer to Edric, and the witch he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>As she got closer she could make out the features of the witch. They looked plain enough, they had three eyes, two horns coming out of the side of their head, and long hair.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, Emira could hear their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“-You sure you’re okay? Just because you have echolocation doesn’t mean all your problems are solved.” The tri-clops looked concerned, laying a hand on Edric’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I mean, it <em> sucks, </em>but I’ll deal. I’m sorry I couldn’t show up yesterday to tell you, I know you got my text, but I wanted to tell you sorry in person. I got you something as an apology gift though!” Edric pulls out the box he grabbed earlier, dispelling the illusion on it, and revealing a bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Eddie, thank you. You didn’t have to, really.” He gave the witch the flowers, and they took them with caution, as if the plants were the most fragile thing in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry babe, I wanted to.” He pulled the witch into a kiss, they both melted into it, making disgusting noises as they made-out. It was cute, but completely disgusting, Emira didn’t want to watch her brother suck face. She also felt uncomfortable watching because this was her brother’s <em> extremely </em>personal life she was intruding on.</p><p> </p><p>So she left, heading back down into the dark passage, and back to Hexside. Emira wanted to be a better sister, and she could start doing that for Edric by respecting his wishes, and not intruding in his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Edric</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Edric was on Cloud-nine, he managed to not only escape Emira, who had become <em> super </em>clingy after Grom, but he also got to meet up with Rana.</p><p> </p><p>Rana… they were one of the pillars holding Edric’s life together. One of the only people he could rely on. He loved them whole-heartedly, and he wanted to prove it to them every minute of every day.</p><p> </p><p>But unfortunately he couldn’t, as Rana was a student of Glandus High. So they organized meet-ups during or after Rana’s grudgby practice. Edric went to the night market, and he bought a map of the secret entrances and tunnels under and through Hexside.</p><p> </p><p>Using that map, he was able to find out about a tunnel which would teleport him to Glandus. So he got together with some of his construction buddies, and they made a bench to cover the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He had been visiting for a few weeks now, his datefriend waiting patiently at the entrance every time. They had kept their romance a secret, if not to keep a scandal between the schools happening, then to stop the Blight parents from finding out. They would inevitably find Rana ‘unsuitable’ for Edric’s courtship.</p><p> </p><p>Which, by proxy, meant that he had to keep his sisters from finding out at all costs. Not that he thought they would tell their mom and dad, not even Mittens would betray him like that. But because eventually one of them would slip, and his parents would find out.</p><p> </p><p>But all of that didn’t matter right now, he was in the middle of a make-out session.</p><p> </p><p>As they pressed against each other, lips locked in a battle for dominance, Edric pressed his tongue against their lips in a silent plea for permission. Permission was granted, and he began to explore their mouth, he already knew every nook and cranny, but running his tongue over her razor-sharp teeth was always an experience.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly they pulled away from each other, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, before they got too heated.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wow… </em>you’re as blind as a bat, and you’re still good at that!” Rana giggled slightly, two eyes locked onto his, while the third rapidly looked him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… to be fair, being a good kisser doesn’t really require sight. I mean, considering you have your eyes closed most of the time.” Edric giggled slightly too, his voice lower than Rana’s by a slight bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Eddie, go head back to your nerd classes, you gotta get an A or your parents will get on your ass about it.” Rana pushed him off them gently, dusting off their grudgby uniform as they backed away, leaving Ed pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“O-kay, bye then…” He gave them a quick goodbye kiss, barely a peck considering what they had just done, his lips still felt tingly and almost numb. He walked away and called over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye! Love you!” Rana scoffed and called back.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you more!” It was Edric’s turn to scoff, turning all the way around, listening carefully to the sounds around him to know where he was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Impossible! I love you most!” Edric nearly hit his head on a beam as he reversed under the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! I love you infinity!” Edric could top that.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you infinity plus <em> one!” </em>Rana laughed barkily, their laugh reverberating around the area, giving Edric a clearer view of his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s, haha, not how it works dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is if I believe hard enough!” Edric smiled what he hoped was his most dazzling smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair, I guess you win!” Edric laughed a playful evil laugh, and put his fists on his hips in a villain pose as he reached the bench signaling he had arrived at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“That means the score is eight to ten now!” He reached down to where he <em> thought </em>the button was, finding it was instead a few inches behind there.</p><p> </p><p>“That still means I’m winning by two Eddie darling!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for long!” He disappeared under the entrance, the bench shutting above him. He made his way through the passage, pep in his step, skipping along to a tune in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar coldness of the teleport passed over him, and he waltzed up the stairs, doing a little dance as he hummed his tune. He almost tripped on the steps a couple times, but he eventually made his way up and out.</p><p> </p><p>Edric pulled out his scroll, it had blindness mode on, so he had to speak into it to get the information he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Scroll? What time is it?” A female voice came from out of the speaker, probably some poor demon, enslaved to serve the company.</p><p> </p><p>“It is five fifty-three P.M.!” It was past time for school to end, he had hell to pay at home, but it wouldn’t dampen his mood. He was in too high spirits for his parents to bring it down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re worried about “Oc’s taking over the fic” than may I put your fears to rest. Rana won’t be getting any POVs or any <em>major<em> attention.</em></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity work on finding an abomination glyph, and Eda can’t get her mind out of the gutter, much to Luz’s disarray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’M SO SORRY THIS TOOK AGES. I had trouble with the chapter, I dunno I just burned myself out or something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Luz</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon little abomination! You can do it! Abomination, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rise!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz had been at it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she still couldn’t get her abomination to listen to her commands. Lilith said it was made with the right ingredients, but no matter what she did it didn’t rise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday, so she had the entire day to work on it. Her replacement project was due on Monday, and she expected Amity to show up any moment now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Luz hears the distinct sound of Hooty screaming loudly in fear. Luz rushed out of her room, and practically leaped down the stairs. As she passed through the living room, Lilith yelped in surprise, and Eda called after Luz from the kitchen to ‘be careful’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz flung the door open to reveal Amity, with Hooty in a headlock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Told you to leave me alone, you mucus covered, glorified door-knocker! I’ll rip your feathers from your Titan-forsaken tube body!” Amity was near feral, as she clawed at Hooty, who only responded with fearful shrieks and screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity-Amity, don’t kill him! He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” When Amity notices Luz is there, and the door has opened, she immediately drops Hooty onto the ground and turns her sweetest smile on Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Luz! Sorry about that, he was being annoying. Hopefully this time he learns his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesson.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As Amity finishes her sentence, she turns and gives Hooty a death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AHH I’M SORRY… </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoot.” Hooty slinks away, back into his spot within the door, screaming every time he looks at Amity, before hooting and returning to his vigilant watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… that was interesting. I’ve never seen Hooty scared of something before, unless you count himself. Anyways, c’mon in hermosa.” Luz gestures for Amity to follow her, and steps to the side as she walks forwards, so that she’s out of the way as Amity enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walk into the living room, Amity giving Lilith an unreadable look, Lilith waves awkwardly. Eda waltzes in from the kitchen, a mug of apple blood in hand, she waves her free hand at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Minty-Fresh. You two can go ahead and head up to Luz’s room.” Eda waves them off, sitting down with Lilith on the couch. She pulls out her glyph notebook and begins drawing more glyphs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz takes Amity by the hand, and takes her up the stairs. But as they reach the top of the flight of stairs, Eda calls from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doors closed at all times! Don’t be loud, I don’t wanna hear that shit while I’m working!” Luz feels her face burn like the sun, Amity looks as if she might start glowing like the sun too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eda!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz also hears Lilith admonishing Eda as they slowly climb the stairs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Edalyn </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>is doors open! No funny business you two!” Luz's face somehow burns hotter, and Amity might just pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilith! Why?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What’s next? Are you gonna drag Amity away and terrify her with a shovel talk?!” Amity groaned loudly, and tugged on Luz’s arm to get her to start moving. Eda yelled back, from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew I forgot something! Baby Blight! C’mere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright kiddo.” Finally, Luz could take her adorable girlfriend to her room… to be alone… together… alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz got the concern from Eda and Lilith now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before her mind can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>far down in the gutter, they arrive at the door to her room. This was the second time they had been alone together in her room as girlfriends, and this time Luz could think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her room is a bit of a mess, but it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, but then again, Amity was rich. Luz started panicking over whether or not her room was appeasable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Luz, let’s work on the abomi- Luz? Hey Luz, babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lu-z. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey, are you okay? Luz?” Amity calls her name multiple times, Luz can hear her, but she just couldn’t respond at that moment. She’s too caught up in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Amity hugs her, that snaps her out of her trance. The hug is awkward, and unsure, but Luz hugs her back. She could feel the warmth of the hug flow through her, filling her like liquid energy, pouring electricity through her veins and shocking her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz sighed into Amity’s shoulder as they swayed slightly on their feet, their hug wasn’t static, it was constantly moving, a slow waltz of young love, dancing through the rapids of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz knew she shouldn’t have taken that creative writing class last summer, it was causing her to think in metaphors and weird descriptions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-alright Mitones, I think I’m ready to work on the project now.” Luz pulled back slightly, tilting Amity’s head up from her shoulder to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mi Cielito, you really are my sky.” Amity’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, but Luz knew they were happy tears. Luz reached up, and brushed the brimming tears out of her face before they could fall, causing Amity’s breath to hitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Luz, let’s get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?! I don’t get it Luz!” Amity was frustrated, the abomination was perfectly fine, it was an extremely well made mixture, but no matter what, Luz couldn’t get it to obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> hermosa, maybe I can’t do it because I don’t have the glyph.” Luz was trying to calm her before she took it out on Hooty. She had already done it three times that day, a fourth was not in order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed, and fell backwards into Luz, tilting her head up to look at her girlfriend. She scooted further into Luz, and nuzzled her clavicle. Luz cooed and hugged her, petting the back of her head lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity spoke up, her voice muffled a bit, but clearly audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any ideas? To you know, get the glyph.” Luz hummed, and Amity could feel the vibrations rumble out of her chest. It was almost like when her sister used to purr her to sleep, the rumble comforting her into slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> either go out and find a natural abomination, or we could sit here and study one you summon until we find it.” Amity hummed, and drew a spell circle in the air, shooting forth a small abomination. Luz cooed, and picked the small creation up off the floor, holding it close to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so cute! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity, I didn’t know you could make abominations this cute!” Luz had stars in her eyes, when she seemed to think something over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hehe, I guess it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>kinda cute.” Amity knew her cheeks had tinted pink by this point, as she bashfully rubbed the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz seemed to find the answer to whatever she was thinking about when she exclaimed. “Yeah Ami! It’s almost as cute as you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face was on fire, she buried her head in her hands. Luz was laughing unabashedly, guffawing at Amity’s unending embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz…</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re gonna kill me if you compliment me again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, why are you so easy to fluster?! It’s like it’s not even a challenge at this point! All I have to do is say something, or touch you slightly, and you light up like a Christmas tree!” Amity tilted her head, giving Luz a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a Christmas tree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know what Christmas is?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz’s eyes were as wide as saucers, giving her an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no?” Amity </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want another lecture on human traditions, she loved Luz, but she got enough long-winded speeches at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz launched into an explanation at once, while Amity was rendered deaf by her own thought process. Did she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz? What even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>love? Was it the feeling she had in her chest? Was it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was described in her books? Or was it something else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity had only experienced the corrupted love in her dysfunctionally functional family. She didn’t truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what romance was, or even where to start on describing the feelings she had when she looked at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so much a click like in her books, more like the slow cascading rotation of gears as they returned to functionality, until finally, everything was working and the machine was running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>love… but could a fourteen (almost fifteen) year old be in love? Amity looked down at her palms, focusing on the lines that criss-crossed them. The thrum of the magic in the center filled her metacarpal nerve. The static of Luz’s voice rambled in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grounded herself with the experiences around her, surely she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel love. Wasn’t Amity living proof that a teen could fall in love? She was arguing a moot point with herself, it seemed as if the owl tube had finally gotten to her, and she had lost her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and that’s the basics of Christmas!” It seemed Amity chose the right time to tune back into reality, skipping the long explanation of ‘Christmas’. She fixated a dopey smile on Luz, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at Luz like she was the world itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Amity, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amity snorted, and laughed weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cuter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, yeah okay mi hermosa y pequeña reina” Luz gave her a funny look, causing Amity’s cheeks to heat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay Luz, let’s get working on the project again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, almost forgot about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if we finish up on this you can teach me some Spanish?” Amity was hopeful, giving Luz a wide-eyed look as she seemed to contemplate the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… nah, you’ll have to figure it out yourself. I’m a terrible teacher anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—————————————</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how they tried, the glyph wouldn’t reveal itself. They tried going outside, and having Amity make the abomination bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideas, but none of them worked. They hadn’t taken a single break, and Amity was feeling exhausted at this point. The sweat pooled off her as she drew another circle in the air, this one wobblier than the previous ones. The circle melts away and burns into the grass at her feet as she groans, almost falling over, before Luz catches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Querido, maybe we should take a break? Go eat something… maybe cuddle a bit?” Luz sounded hopeful in her last question, propping the Blight up, leading her back to the house from the clearing they were now working in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, that sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amity was clammy, cold, and sweating all over, she was low on bile and if she got cut she was sure it would be straight pink. Her skin had taken on a light pink hue, not unlike when she was flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you inside Nena.” As Luz led her to the backdoor, she hummed a strange tune that Amity didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what’s that song? It sounds p-pretty.” Luz laughed quietly, giving Amity a soft look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span> human song I’ve had stuck in my head all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you sing it for me?” There was a pause, and Amity felt the worry of messing up gnaw at her insides for a moment, before Luz chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a very good singer, but… just for you mi Cielito.” And with that, Luz sang softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“~Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better.~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her voice was soft, and quiet. Nowhere near a professional’s, but it didn’t need to be, it was wonderful enough for Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luz continued singing the song, she moved her head to the beat of the lyrics. Their pace had slowed to a crawl, and the back door seemed to be coming at them at a snail’s pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I forget the rest of the lyrics, hehe, but that’s the beginning.” Luz picked up the pace, chuckling nervously at Amity’s silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it was amazing Luz. You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> singing voice.” Amity hugged Luz tighter with the arm that was around her shoulder, which in turn lifted her up slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thank you!” Luz side-hugged Amity as they reached the door, letting go momentarily to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the kitchen, causing Eda to look up from the cauldron she was making a potion in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kids- woah. What happened to Minty-Fresh? Ah, never mind, I see what happened. A little too rough for your first time huh, Blight? That’s what happens when you court the apprentice of the great Owl Lady!” First time? Amity's muddled brain couldn’t think of what The Owl Lady was talking about, but Luz clearly knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda! Oh my god! We did not! What is your obsession with us and performing those… </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amity put the two dots together, and realized what Eda had been referring to, making her cheeks burn a brighter pink. She wasn’t going to catch a break, was she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha! I’m just messin’. I just think it’s funny, haha!” Eda was chuckling as she explained herself to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave us alone about it. Okay Eda?” Luz had a serious tone in her voice, it was clearly getting under her skin more than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> jeez kid… can’t take a joke anymore.” Eda grumbles as she returns to her pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz glares at Eda, before walking Amity over to the fridge, opening it with an inquisitive hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now… what do we have to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could ea-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eda!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity and Luz cuddle on the couch like the adorable girlfriends they are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two in a row?! Blasphemy! Also, a new description and tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was in heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her and Amity had commandeered the living room, cuddling up on the couch to chill and watch TV on the crystal orb, much to King’s displeasure. It couldn’t matter less to Luz what they were watching; she was too busy hyper-fixating on </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz hoped she wasn’t being too weird as she buried her face into her girlfriend’s trapezius and sniffed. Amity had quickly become her new favorite smell, it was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She smelled like an oddly pleasant mixture of pomegranates and cinnamon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Amity was slightly bigger than her, she fully accepted her role as the little spoon. It was adorable how Amity nuzzled into Luz, rubbing her head all over her like a cat. She was pretty sure witches didn’t have scent glands like cats did… or did they? She’d have to ask Viney one of these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz squeezed Amity tighter, causing her to let out a squeak. That was another thing Luz liked about cuddling with Amity, every time she got squeezed she squeaked adorably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, mi pequeño juguete chillón!” Luz exclaimed as she held Amity even tighter. Amity took a shallow breath and spoke in a high-pitched voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz… can’t breathe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She immediately released Amity, apologizing profusely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just that your squeaks are so cute!” Amity scoffed and turned an offended gaze on Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute!” Luz giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are!” Amity groaned, obviously realizing that she couldn’t win the argument. Luz ran her hand through Amity’s hair as she pouted, scratching her lightly and giving her a small kiss on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity turned bright red and grumbled, scooting closer into Luz’s arms before turning up the crystal ball’s volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crystal ball was playing some random soap opera, something her abuela might watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unholy Titan, Luz this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good show.” Amity seemed completely invested in the characters onscreen, Luz laughed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a grandma Amity.” Amity giggled, and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a human show though, how’d you get it here?” Luz was confused, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure that ‘Days of Our Lives’ was a human show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, prolly the broadcasters running out of ideas.” Amity shrugged her shoulders, jostling Luz, and nearly hitting her in the chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain how they’re able to broadcast it on witch devices.” Luz furrowed her eyebrows, if she didn’t get an answer, then the query would bother her endlessly, to the point where she might go to the broadcast station and harass the employees until they told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Luz! I don’t bother with learning the broadcasting networks and how their spells work. Go ask Augustus or something.” Amity was obviously getting frustrated, probably wanting to watch her show. Luz felt terrible for pestering her and being such a general nuisance, that was all she was good for, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mi amor, I’m terrible, I’ll let you watch your show now.” Luz felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, so she buried her face into the back of Amity’s head, her ponytail hitting her in the face. She hoped that her tears wouldn’t overflow and possibly soak Amity’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, to her surprise, Amity shifted and rolled over, facing Luz with a concerned look set into the stone of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz… you need to stop with the self-deprecation, ‘kay? You're awesome, and I’m sorry for getting frustrated. It isn’t your fault, I… I love you—I love you just the way you are.” Luz could see tears pooling in Amity’s eyes as she remained in silent awe, staring at her girlfriend with her jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity… Yo también te amo, te amo tanto que a veces me duele. Gracias, en serio, lo necesitaba. Eres la mejor.” Luz was choking up, her capabilities to express herself in English were long gone. Amity gave her a soft, yet confused look. She clearly understood the intent, but not the full translation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Luz wiped her eyes with the side of her hand” Luz wiped her eyes with the side of her hand, she had begun crying in the middle of her declaration of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento, lo siento, mi amor malo.” Amity laughed slightly, the chuckle reverberating between their entertwined bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t understand you Luz, you’re speaking in Spanish.” Luz snickered, the action causing her to sniffle up what was left of the tears in her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry, my love.” Amity flushed red, shrinking into herself slightly, almost like a turtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-is that what mi amor means?” Luz laughed louder this time, throwing her head back slightly so she wasn’t laughing directly in Amity’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what it means. It means my love, mi amor.” Amity’s cheeks somehow turned an even brighter red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… what did you say before that?” Amity’s flustered expression fell, in favor of a soft look, staring at Luz with all the love in the world. It was Luz’s turn to glow red, she was slightly embarrassed at what she had confessed in her native tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- well… I said that I loved you a lot, so much that it hurt sometimes, and that I really appreciated the kind words.” Amity let out a small coo, and gave Luz a full hug, much better than her previous attempts, pulling her in and squeezing lightly. She buried her head into the crook of Luz’s neck, and Luz felt her smell her, so she wasn’t being as weird as she thought she was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two had better not be shagging on my couch! I pay a lot to keep that thing in tip-top shape!” Luz heard Eda’s voice yelling from the threshold to the kitchen, completely ruining the atmosphere of the room, and causing them to pull apart annoyedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t! We were having a nice moment, and you ruined it Eda! Can you lay off for a bit? I want to spend some nice quality time with my girlfriend, and you keep butting in with weird sex jokes.” At the mention of debaucherous activity, Amity put her head in her hands, groaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, jeez kid. You’re no fun anymore, I was just messin’ around.” Eda scoffs and spins on her heel, walking back into the kitchen, leaving the two young lovers alone to be cute with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Amity</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was the purest embodiment of relaxation she’d ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz had this </span>
  <em>
    <span>aura</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her, which made anyone she was close with relax. So when she hugged you, or Titan-forbid </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, you would melt like a destroyed abomination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity had no idea how long the two of them had been cuddling and watching human soap operas, but it was long enough that Luz had fallen asleep with Amity in her arms. She was snoring lightly, a bit of drool falling out of her mouth and onto the pillow that King had brought them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the King of Demons, he was laying curled up on her stomach. Amity and Luz had changed positions not too long ago, turning so that Amity was lying on top of Luz. King had noticed the change, and took the opportunity to hop off his perch and stretch across Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep shortly afterwards, Amity had that effect on him whenever she petted him. King fell asleep easily, and Amity was good at petting. King had also brought a blanket, which was fortunate because, while Luz was like a raging fire of heat below her, Amity was still cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she was sharing with Luz and King was… domestic. She was warm, she was comfortable, she was relaxed, she was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz really was the best thing to ever happen to Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide smile grew across Amity’s face, she snuggled closer to Luz, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It still felt unreal any time she thought of Luz in that manner, to think that she had gotten herself a girlfriend. Especially one that loved her, and that she loved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her moment of self reflection was interrupted when someone cleared their throat from the end of the couch; she hadn’t noticed anyone sitting down, she was too engrossed in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eda, if you’re here to harass me again, I don’t want to hear it.” The person on the end of the couch chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lilith actually, I wanted to talk with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?” Amity was still on the fence about her feelings for Lilith. She wanted to hate her like she did after she found out what happened in the castle, but the more she interacted with her former mentor, and saw how Luz felt about her, the more muddled her emotions became.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard that you were trying to learn Luz’s human language. I’d like to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you? Where’d you learn about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter right now, child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well… how’re you gonna help me?” Amity was intrigued, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to learn Luz’s language, it was important to Luz, so it was important to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have access to an official emperor’s coven document on human languages, with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>long section on Spanish.” Lilith sounded smug, clearly knowing she had the upper hand in the arrangement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the catch?” There was always a catch, something she had to give up for the knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to learn the language too, that’s it.” That caught Amity off guard, she wasn’t expecting such a simple and innocent request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay? Deal.” Amity could hear the shuffling of papers, and a grunt of effort, before a document was placed in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Return it to me at the end of the week with notes on all you’ve learned about the language.” And with that, Lilith rose off the couch, walking off with her hands clasped behind her back. Amity could see her now, and noticed that her hair was puffing up and curling slightly, it was an interesting look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity waved a finger in the air, drawing a pink spell circle. Once the circle was finished, the papers flirted into thin air, disappearing. If she did the spell right, the document would be in her room, lying on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a thunderclap happened outside, followed by the sound of rain falling. The sound woke Luz, startling her into throwing Amity onto the floor. Amity hit her head on the hardwood and King landed on her face, causing her to yelp and groan in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?! Oh my god, Ami I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry!” Luz’s breathing was sped up, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she almost flew off the couch to help Amity up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Luz, it didn’t hurt that bad.” Amity got up and looked at Luz gratefully, while King yelled in rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luz?! You check on her, but not on me?!” Luz rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, causing King to squeak in anger and storm off. Then Luz’s eyes widened considerably, as she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap! Amity, we can’t protect the house from the rain!” Luz grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her fervently back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t protect the house? Did you not learn a shield spell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.” Luz let go of her for a moment to pace back in forth, hands in her hair. She turned suddenly, snapping her head to look at Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know a shield spell?! Please tell me you do.” Luz was pleading with her eyes, worrying her lip slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’ve never done it over a whole house before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you just try? Please? For me?” Luz gave her her best puppy-dog eyes, easily shattering her fragile resolve, she was going to agree anyways, the face was overkill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>try.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz jumped for joy, it was adorable, and Amity couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her girlfriend’s antics. Amity made her way to the door, dreading having to come face to face with Hooty, but ultimately coming to terms with her fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity slams the door open, disorienting the owl tube long enough for her to step outside onto the porch. She shuts the door behind her, just as he pulls himself together. The house demon shuddered in fear as Amity glared at him, but he unfortunately got over his fear and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about little ol’ Hooty long enough to save his stucco! Geez, hoot! Can’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore.” Amity elected to ignore the insufferable beast, choosing instead to focus on the spell she was about to perform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew a spell circle between her hands, holding it between her palms with her mind. Amity worked the spell over, creating a shield over herself as she stepped out into the rain. She poured more and more magic into the shield in preparation for its long stay over the Owl House.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she started feeling light-headed she felt it was time. Amity expanded the circle, walking around the perimeter of the house, and blanketing it with the pink bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Amity reached the backyard, she glanced over at the area where she and Luz had tried to find the glyph. Oddly enough, there was still a mark in the ground where her failed spell circle had melted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity ran over to where the glyph was, branded into the grass. The shield completed itself over the house as she reached the spot. She cast another one over herself to keep her from being burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity memorized the structure of the glyph, it was complicated and had many symbols. Once she felt she had it memorized thoroughly, she dashed inside before her shield could fail. Eda and Lilith were sitting at the kitchen table as she entered through the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing outside kiddo?” Eda looked up from their hushed conversation to levy an inquisitive look onto Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was saving your guys’ skin! I put a shield over the house.” The sisters' eyes widened as they looked amazedly to each other and then back to Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressive, Minty-Fresh! Didn’t think you had it in ya!” The Owl Lady stood up quickly, and slapped a hand on Amity’s back, causing her to let out a small ‘oof’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks miss Eda.” Eda rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at her exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Eda kid. Hearing ‘miss’ before my name every time one of you kids speak is starting to irk me.” Amity nodded her head quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course mi- I mean Eda!” The Owl Lady barked out a laugh, and slapped a hand over her face as she threw her head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it Minty-Fresh.” Amity gave her an unamused look at the use of her new nickname, before heading back into the living room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here, I made a google doc with every glyph I’ve made so far in the series! As well as glyphs for the future. There are only twenty so far, but more will be added occasionally!</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/111lsQ5VFiQfTQeKZ1thehaAy_pO001KuRnX6N6ZxrtQ/edit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has a weird dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the penultimate chapter! A small gore warning in advance <em>sorry.<em></em></em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Luz</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took two </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Luz finally got the abomination glyph Amity showed her down and working. A small abomination rose out of the mixture in front of the two of them before quaking and falling back into the pot. Luz was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired, and she was sure that Amity was as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it… did you see it? Ami?” When Luz looked over to her partner, she finally realized that the girl had fallen asleep. At some point during their attempts, she had passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiled sleepily, leaning her cheek into her fist. She stared lovingly at her girlfriend, just enjoying the moment. She had been doing that a lot lately, just sitting down, taking things as they came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz sighed dreamily, and got up from her crossed sitting position on the floor. She walked over to where Amity was slumped over, leaning against the arm of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz bent over, and picked Amity up. She was light as a feather, although even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz was sure she’d still be able to do it easily. She was still getting used to her strength honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Luz carried Amity, she pulled out the hairband in her hair. Amity’s hair fell backwards, creating a small curtain of mint-green. Luz was curious to see what Amity would look like if she went around with her hair down all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz thought Amity looked good with her hair up, but with it </span>
  <em>
    <span>down? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought made Luz blush, she had never seen Amity with her hair down, so the idea was exciting to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped outside the door to her room, and kicked it open. She didn’t want to put Amity down, and risk waking her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz had set up sleepover stuff earlier in the day, she and Amity had already decided to spend the whole weekend together, so the rain wasn’t much of an inconvenience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz laid the witchling in her arms onto the blanket pallet she had placed in the corner of the room. Amity was snoring softly, a small amount of drool making its way out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Luz could guess the time, she would say it was like, ten o’clock? So she decided it was time for her to sleep as well, she had gotten some shut-eye on the couch while cuddling, but that didn’t last long, what with the rain and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Luz could feel her eyelids drooping slightly, plus the exhaustion in her bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled over to where her mattress was, and flopped onto it. The box spring creaked beneath her, and she used the momentum of the bounce to reach the head, where she slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment her head touched the pillow, Luz was out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>—————————————</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz was falling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Memories whipped by her at a super-sonic speed, whistling past her ears with barely audible conversations, declarations, </span>
  </em>
  <span>secrets</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was back in that ungodly void, shivers ran up her spine as she descended silently. Luz knew Grom was no longer in her head, nor was it anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>near</span>
  <em>
    <span> The Mindscape, but that didn’t stop her brain from freaking out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The human didn’t notice the bright light growing beneath her, she was too caught up wrestling her own mind as it had a fit. But before long, Luz stopped, staring at the light under her as it came closer and closer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once it had completely filled her vision, Luz broke through some kind of barrier, falling into the real world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had manifested as a bird, flitting and flying to and fro. Although, Luz realized, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wasn’t controlling the bird.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Instead, the bird flew off without her command. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She glided gracefully on the air, simply enjoying the ride she had been forced to watch from a visitor’s perspective.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz stopped enjoying it soon enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz saw a fire in the distance as the bird neared Bonesbourough, her eyes widened when she saw what it was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The whole town was set ablaze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The hands which had once held houses were lying prone, dead, devoid of whatever demonic semblance of life they once had. The library was in ruins as Luz soared over it, having caved in and burned to nothing but ash.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smoke and ash covered her vision as she got closer to the market, Luz had yet to see a single body. She knew that she should be relieved, but the fact that the whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>town</span>
  <em>
    <span> had been burned to the ground, and not a single soul could be seen? It unsettled her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The market was freshly burning, crackling and popping as the flames destroyed the merchandise, entire people’s livelihoods were destroyed before Luz’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And still not a single sign of life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bird she was watching through the eyes of pitched, and flew in a new direction. It was flying to the </span>
  </em>
  <span>castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz dreaded what she would see when the avian neared the compound, not knowing what Belos would have in store for her. She steeled herself for the worst, hoping to God that it wasn’t bad, but knowing better than to put her faith in hopes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She still wasn’t prepared, how could she be? No one could ever be prepared for what she saw.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the bird got within sight of the castle, Luz finally saw the large plume of smoke that emitted from the crater. The castle was still standing on its island in the center of the crater, but it was in ruins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The walls were crumbled, with pipes shooting out of the rubble haphazardly. The heart which Luz had seen in the throne room was staked on a pike, bleeding everywhere, but still beating unnaturally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flames licked across the stones, searing the wood, and warping the metal. The fire was… purple… like Amity’s fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity had done this, Luz reasoned. She was proud of her girlfriend for pulling off the feat of absolutely wrecking the emperor’s castle. She had to be there </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere</span>
  <em>
    <span>, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the bird glided closer, Luz noticed banners strewn over the destruction. They bore an odd crest, one Luz had never seen before, along with banners of the emperor’s coven.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, the world turned gray for a moment, fading in and out as a voice boomed in her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, little birdie, come to your master’s master. You must witness my work and weep, for there will be retribution for the actions of your family.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bird Luz was trapped in turned suddenly, cawing as it dove towards the heart that was on display. As it reached over the mound of rubble, Luz saw the carnage that she had dreaded, and never wanted to have ever seen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Belos stood atop a hill of bent and broken metal, his mask all but shattered, and his clothes stained with red. In his hand he held a familiar face, Owlbert, cracking him open and pouring the bile within into his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… there you are. I was growing impatient.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> The bird squawked and circled the emperor, beating its wings angrily. The emperor chuckled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking for your master, yes? Look yonder creature, you’ll find your beloved there.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> The bird dipped low, and sped over to where the emperor had pointed, cresting a small hill in the ruins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were the bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thousands of bodies littered the entrance to the castle, swaying over the bridge and up to the hill Luz had crested. Blood coated the floor thickly, a myriad of colors mixed into the marble and stone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The corpses were a mixture of “normal” citizens clad in armor, and emperor’s coven guards. And upon the tallest mound, there lies what the bird was looking for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith lay strewn over the rocks, blood pouring from wounds all over her. Around her lay the remains of the group, the clawed paw of the Owl Beast was jutting out of the rubble Lilith was on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vines and flowers covered the area around the hill, sprouting out of the stone thanks to the blood of Willow, who lay bleeding, unmoving on the side of the mound.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A griffin was curled up on one side of the hill, covering a limp Viney as if protecting her. Both were still.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edric and Emira were huddled together, nigh burnt beyond all recognition. The only part of them still recognizable, was their forest green hair, burnt and singed, but still visible. An unfamiliar figure to Luz was pressing their three-eyed, horned forehead to Edric’s hunched back. One of their horns was shattered, and broken off at the midpoint, dried blood covering the stump. The piece that was broken off was embedded in their chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A familiar plant abomination was crumbled over a body, Luz couldn’t see the corpse’s features, but could only guess it was Jerbo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Multiple petrified statues stood in various positions of horror around the petrification machine nearby, which was wrecked. Of which included Bump, Skara, Barcus, and many many others. Familiar and unfamiliar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bird dove towards Lilith after Luz surveyed the land. It landed on her shoulder, nudging her bloodied face. Only then did she realize Lilith was </span>
  </em>
  <span>breathing</span>
  <em>
    <span>, her chest rising and falling shallowly, with sickeningly wet breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith rose a shaky hand to the bird, gently petting its feathers. Tears slowly fall from her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry my companion, we failed. He was much too strong, we weren’t ready. Tell Amity, if she’s even still alive, that I’m sorry. I failed her in her moment of need, and I regret how we’ve grown apart over these many years.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears fell in droves from Lilith’s eyes now, as she sniffled, and hacked up blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What am I even saying, she can’t understand you. Only I can. Give her a hug for me anyways, please? And Luz, I know you’re in there.” Lilith somehow stared </span>
  </em>
  <span>deeper</span>
  <em>
    <span> into the bird’s eyes, right into Luz’s soul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t let this future come to be.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Before Luz could even think about what Lilith said, life left her eyes, and she fell, limp to the stones under her body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith’s palisman bowed its head to its master, in respect, and sadness to her passing. Then the ivory crow took off back into the sky, giving Luz a good look of the rest of the battlefield.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She could see friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere</span>
  <em>
    <span> now. Lying battered, bloody, and dead, all over the place. It was clear to Luz what had happened now, the revolution, the rebellion, it </span>
  </em>
  <span>failed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> This was a vision of the future, telling Luz what would happen if she did things wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz couldn’t finish her train of thought, before the palisman was ripped out of the air, pulled down into the grasp of the emperor below.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Done with your little powwow I see? Good. I want to rub my victory into the face of the final survivor. She’s held out quite well so far. Her father raised her well, too bad he didn’t live to see her succeed in his stead.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The emperor raises his free hand, a red glow emanating from the center of his palm. The stones in front of them turn to dust, revealing the cracked and shattered floor of the throne room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The emperor steps forwards, the palisman/Luz stuck in his grasp. He waves the dust away into the wind as he walks, set on something hidden in the far corner of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Belos finds what he’s looking for, when he stops. The emperor clenches his fist, the dust in the area in front of him evaporating. The motion reveals a grizzly sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boscha was impaled by a stone spike, jutting into her midsection, and holding her up. Gus was lying slumped against the opposite wall, his eyes closed, but his neck lying at an unnatural angle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Near the wall next to Gus, was Amity, flames her licking off of her sobbing form, dancing into the air before vanishing. In front of her was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz’s broken body was crumpled in front of Amity, covered in blood and debris. Her eyes were a dull brown and her hair was singed. Amity’s tears poured off her face and onto the linoleum floor, mixing with the blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ah, hello again miss Blight. I must admit, your little rebellion had me worried! But a gaggle of wild witches was ultimately nothing for me to stomp out. Especially their leader, I found it incredible that this fabled human was so easy to break. Although, I should have expected this, she is only human after all.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The emperor’s taunting finally got to Amity, she shot up to her feet, flames falling off her form. Her face was screwed into one of endless rage, as she drew a fiery pink spell circle in the air, dripping purple fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But before she could finish her casting, the emperor snapped his fingers, a red glow washed over the area, disintegrating the spell circle. Amity’s eyes widened in shock, the emperor took advantage of her moment of weakness to make a ‘come hither’ motion with four of his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Red wrapped around Amity’s throat, yanking her over to where Belos stood, choking her as she floated over. When she reached the emperor, her eyes spelt pure hatred.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hocked a loogie, and spit blood onto what remained of the emperor’s mask. Belos tutted, and backhanded Amity, causing her head to snap to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“F-fuck you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Now, now. That is no way for a young Blight to speak.” </b>
  <em>
    <span>Amity chuckled, and grinned at Belos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sound like my mother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I killed my mother,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll kill you, asshole.” She reached up and snapped off Belos’ remaining antler on his mask, stabbing through his eyehole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A roar sounded out across the battlefield, as dark red, almost black, blood poured out of the mask, seeping through the cracks. Belos dropped Amity, she coughs, and readies another spell.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“No, there will be none of that.”</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Belos, with a hand over his injured eye, rose a hand to Amity, almost like a Force choke. She raised up into the air, clawing at an invisible hand around her throat. Somehow, Amity chokes out a final defying statement to Belos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m… not afraid of you…” Belos chuckles darkly, slowly constricting his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then you will die braver than most.” </b>
  <em>
    <span>Belos clenches his hand into a fist, and Amity’s eyes fly open, then a sickening crack resonates in Luz’s ears. She feels so far away from it, as she screams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Let this be a lesson to you, human. Do not defy me.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz shoots awake in her bed, startling Amity by the opposite wall so much that she flails about before jumping to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, huh, who, where?! Luz, are you okay?!” Luz felt the tear tracks on her face, dried and fresh, as she shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, just a bad dream.” Luz had a feeling that it was more than a dream, but she didn’t want to discuss it right now, she’d talk about it later. Amity raised a hand to her, looking concerned, but not knowing if it was okay to touch her. Luz leaned into her as a show of consent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity hugged her tightly, she’d been getting better at the hugging stuff. Luz wrapped her arms around her, squeezing lightly, before she heard a voice call from downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breakfast’s ready kids! Get down here before King eats all of it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz tapped Amity’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Mitones, let’s go eat. That wasn’t an empty threat, and I’m hungee.” Amity chuckled and let go of Luz, placing her hands on the human girl’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but if you aren’t okay. Come to me, alright? What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t offer you comfort in your time of need, eh?” Luz nodded, and slid off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Race you to the kitchen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLY SHIT! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! OH MY GOD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry for the angst btw ;p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends and not-friends find out about the relationship, and Luz battles Mr. Unnamable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. Here it is. The FINAL CHAPTER.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Luz</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out. Don’t freak out, Luz </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not freak out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m freakin’ out man!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was at lunch with her friends, she spent all of Sunday with Amity, just working on abomination fight tactics, and control. She didn’t think she was ready, Amity had full confidence in her, but she didn’t have confidence in herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow was trying to calm her down, while Gus was watching silently. Amity hadn’t shown up yet, but when she did, she’d probably be able to calm Luz down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl of the hour walked in just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah, Luz, calm down! It’s okay, you got this!” Amity walked over, placing her lunch tray down before setting a hand on Luz’s shoulder. Willow’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’ll calm down, Ami.” Willow got a weird look on her face, before standing up angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s going on between you two?! You’ve been real weird this past week, and now you’re calling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ami?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Since when?!” Luz shrank in on herself at the sign of Willow’s fury, Amity pulled her closer in reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Willow.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re scaring Luz.” Willow’s eyes widened, and regret and guilt filled her face as she noticed Luz’s expression and body language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I was just confused, please don’t be scared of me.” Luz uncurled from herself slightly, to look at Willow apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re okay, I’m just sensitive right now, haha. But, uh, you’re right about the weird stuff. We have something we’ve been meaning to tell you.” Gus looked confused as to what they could be about to say, while realization slowly took Willow’s face by storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity spoke first. “What we’ve been meaning to tell you is, that Luz and I are...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz finished for Amity. “Dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! Unholy Titan, that’s awesome! Ugh, I’ve been waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Willow’s anger had turned into excitement, she jumped for joy, squealing happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m really happy for you two, I’ve been watching Amity crush on you for so long, it’s nice to see the inevitable come to fruition.” Luz giggled and nodded at Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Luz, do you have your abomination ready?” Amity was looking at Luz expectantly, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see it then!” Luz nodded curtly, and opened the abomination pot sitting next to her. She had been wheeling the thing around all day so far, and it had been grating on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz drew the glyph in the muck in the pot, making it glow a faint pink color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>rise.</b>
  <span>” Willow and Gus clapped as a pink abomination rose from the pot, it had six eyes, two arms, and drooped consistently. Amity placed her thumb and index against her chin, circling the construct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well done Luz! Did you enchant it like I said?” Luz nodded quickly, leaning forwards on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mixed a Dragon’s Breath potion in there!” Amity made a gruntled hum, and nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. I think you’re ready to fight Mr. Unnamable!” Luz breathed a sigh of relief, her girlfriend’s appraisal was all she needed to squash her worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>cower.</b>
  <span>” Luz put the abomination back in its pot, placing the lid back onto the top. The group finally began to eat their lunch in silence, Luz and Amity occasionally sharing something from their plates that the other thought looked appetizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, the bell screamed, signaling that it was time to head to their respective classes. Luz gulped as her nerves shot up again, making Amity place her hand on Luz’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Luz, you got this.” Willow and Augustus agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah girl, you got this!” Willow offered a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Luz, you can do this! Wreck that fool!” Gus’ human vernacular was getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, really.” Luz’s friends both nodded at her, before parting ways to head down their own halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity walked in silence for a short while, Luz leaning her head onto Amity’s shoulder as she dragged the cauldron behind her. Their moment of peace was interrupted however, when Boscha stepped into Luz’s view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, what are you doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity? Come with us, you’ll have way more fun with us than with that trashy, round-eared, human dirtbag.” Luz could feel Amity tense up from her position on her shoulder. She shot down from Amity’s shoulder, clenching her fists, and glaring down at Boscha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone, Bosch! Go hang out with a dishwasher or something, maybe then you’ll look cleaner than the trash can!” Boscha gasped, then growled as all three of her eyes narrowed at the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know if you have a crush on her or something, but she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, not yours human. Go back to eating owls, or whatever you do when you aren’t harassing me.” Luz clenched her fists harder, if the witch pushed her any more, she might do something they’ll both regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Amity got to her first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Boscha, then I guess I’m not your friend anymore. You need to grow up, and learn to stop messing with those you deem under you. I’d rather hang out with a human, then ever see you again.” Boscha’s eyes widened, she almost looked hurt, before she growled and stepped forwards into Amity’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your deal?! We had it good y’know! But then this little human shows up and you cut us all off? You’re an asshole, you know that? Why are you even leaving us for that human, she’s so beneath you. What happened to the Amity I knew?” Amity scoffs, and glares at her former friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never knew me, and we were never friends.” Boscha gasped, and Luz swore she could almost see a tear in the girl’s eye, before anger took the triclops over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you! If you like this stupid human so much, then go date her why don’t you?!” Amity chuckled, and got closer into Boscha’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already am.” Boscha’s eyes flew open, all her rage vanished into shock. She stumbled backwards, her head shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I, you-, no way! With </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t believe you…” Amity grinned at Boscha, stepping over to Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to know that a human courted me before you could? Fuck you Bosch, go eat a dick.” Tears sprang to Boscha’s eyes, what Amity had said clearly dug deep. Amity grabbed Luz’s jaw, pulling her cheek over to give it a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boscha seethed and ran off, tears falling freely from her three eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ami, don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Luz asked Amity, looking at her concernedly, Amity scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! Boscha would never had left us alone, unless I sent a strong message. I think that was perfect.” Luz frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you didn’t have to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was crying?” Amity turned to look at Luz inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Amity laughed loudly, drawing a few looks as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her statement sent shivers up Luz’s spine, it was filled with hatred. Luz didn’t think she could hate anyone as much as Amity seemed to hate Boscha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amity… you’re scaring me. You sound like you might kill Boscha.” Amity gasped, and turned her gaze onto Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to scare you! I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t like Boscha.” Luz furrowed her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like Boscha either, but you went a bit far don’t you think?” Amity went silent, that was all the answer Luz needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent the rest of the walk, quietly pushing the door to the abomination room open once they reached it. The two of them sat down in their seats without a word spoken between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher walked in shortly after they were seated, clapping his hands together to get the class’ attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon students! I know that we finished our project grading on Friday, but our resident human </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luz Noceda</span>
  </em>
  <span> has decided to prove her worth in the class. Leave all your things in the classroom my pupils, this will be a quick humiliation.” The class groans at having to go outside, but cheers when they realize they get to witness the human humiliating herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz and Amity were still silent as they dragged the abomination pot outside. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as they made their way to the grudgby field. The teacher’s abomination sat him down in the grass nearby, stepping forwards into a battle position once he was settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Begin when you’re ready, miss Noceda, if you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amity rolled her eyes heavily, and Luz sighed, before pulling the lid off the pot. She drew the glyph once again in the pink goop, lighting up the shadows in the container.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz also drew two fire glyphs next to the control glyph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination, </span>
  <b>rise.</b>
  <span>” The pink golem rose out of its container, slithering out onto the grass of the grudgby field. Luz raised her hands at the abomination, commanding it to move forwards, she felt an energy surrounding her hands, raising the hairs on her arms and giving her goosebumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The abomination lumbered forwards to face the teacher’s. It groaned and stopped, blinking each of its eyes slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, human. I didn’t think you could actually do it! Color me impressed, but you still have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat</span>
  </em>
  <span> my creation nonetheless.” Mr. Unnamable grinned wickedly, readying a command. At the same time, Luz and the teacher shouted across the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Abomination! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Attack!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constructs clashed, clawing and tearing viciously at each other. Luz let the teacher’s abomination coat itself in her creation’s goo, before snapping her fingers. The pink goop lit up in orange flames, coating both golems and melting the teacher’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abomination! </span>
  <b>Kill!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz’s abomination formed a blade with one of its fiery hands, before cutting the other one down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The teacher screamed from across the field, dragging himself forwards to his ruined abomination by his tiny arms. Luz ordered her abomination back into the pot, covering it before approaching the teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Look who got his abomination destroyed. Guess a lil ol’ human like me </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> powerful enough to best you.” The teacher growled, and turned blood-red eyes onto Luz. She gulped, and backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher lunged for her, drawing a spell circle in the air as he flew. An abomination shot out, wrapping its arms around Luz and slamming her into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! What the heck teach?!” The teacher roared, and drew more circles in the air, sending multiple spells at Luz. She could hear Amity scream in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the spells could kill her, they all dissipated in a flash of light green. Luz looked to her savior as she fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bump was standing over her protectively, casting a light green bubble shield over the two of them as the teacher went feral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Robert Unnamable!</b>
  <span> Attacking a child?! What has gotten into you?!” The teacher’s eyes widened and lost their color, as he stepped backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what? No… I’d never!” Bump gestured to Luz, who was now holding onto his side tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this then?” Mr. Unnamable scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t attacking a child, that is no </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that creature is a blight upon this school! A human should have never been allowed to enroll, I mean look at it! The thing is disgusting!” Bump gasped, and set a hard glare on the teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! Robert, you are hereby </span>
  <b>fired! </b>
  <span>Never step upon these lands once more, lest ye be torn asunder by the security detail! You are </span>
  <b>banished!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, Bump-!” The teacher’s plea was cut off in a flash of red as symbols raced over his skin, and he disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get an A in this class for the rest of the semester, miss Noceda. I’m sorry that you had to deal with such an unsavory person.” Bump grimaced as he dispelled the shield. Luz let the principal go, no longer feeling the need to cling to him for safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Principal B! It means the world to me!” Bump chuckled, and ruffled the human’s hair before walking back to the building, grumbling about paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz was knocked to the ground soon after Bump left, Amity launching herself onto Luz for a hug. The witch landed on top of her, flipping her over to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?! I was so worried, unholy Titan that was terrifying.” Luz chuckled, and hugged Amity, pulling her further down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for worrying about me.” Amity squeezed her tighter, everyone else had already entered the building, leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I was worried, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Luz. And I’m sorry about earlier.” Luz’s eyes widened, she knew that, but had yet to hear Amity say it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you too, and it’s alright.” Amity pulled back, looking at Luz, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity rushed forwards, tilting her head to the side. Luz realized what was about to happen right before the moment of contact. The two of them closed their eyes at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips slotted together </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stars flew in Luz’s mind as she kissed Amity, her lips were soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like she imagined. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They both pulled back for air, and Luz scanned over Amity’s form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face was red, her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz rushed upwards, pulling the two of them back into a heated kiss. She knew that no matter what came for them she would be ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she was in love with Amity Blight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s crazy! Part one is finally finished! Holy shit I thought I’d never get this damned thing done! Stay tuned for part two! It will be here soon.</p><p>I’d like to thank all 293 of you who have kudosed this! I never thought this would get much attention, so imagine how amazed I was when I ended up getting almost 300 kudos! Thank you for coming on this journey with me, please watch out for the next part of the song and dance!</p><p> </p><p>Up next is part 2: “You’re Gonna Need A Breathmint”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>